Tales of BRNZ
by Kaimi Kreissel
Summary: (Formerly "Team BRNZ") Follow the adventures of four individuals who form a team and attend the Beacon Academy, having adventures along the way. Intended to run chronologically with the show's timeline. / Site's team cameos: AZRE (Team: AZRE) and BLZE (A BLZEing Remnant). / Contains elements from Final Fantasy and Tales series. / Disclaimer: RWBY is the property of Rooster Teeth.
1. Trailer: B

**Trailer: Brown**

A tall man with brown hair tied in a bun was sitting on a bench in the park. He was just checking the latest news that appeared to a few games he was interested in. Few posts barely got his interest, the news were mediocre at best. He then adjusted his glasses and switched to some story reading. Not a quarter passed and something drew his attention: two figures hidden away in nearby bushes, wearing white and black outfits, silver masks covering their faces.

"White Fang? Here? What are they doing?" he wondered.

The man continued reading, or rather he faked it, deciding to observe the two. They were acting really strange: it seemed as they were looking for something, or someone. It was quite easy to deduce since they were observing other visitors and looked away when they didn't seem to find what they were looking for.

Few minutes later, a strange person with short, spiky yellow hair passed by his bench. The young man was shaking, looking nervously around. Someone must be looking for him and it didn't seem like it was something safe. He looked around a bit and dashed into the bushes on the other side. Not even a minute passed and the two White Fang members emerged from their bushes and charged at the ones on the other side. It was clear they found their target.

The blond in the bushes screamed asking for help.

"This is just great... I hoped that at least _this_ once I could just take a day off," the brown-haired man mumbled.

He took his collapsible staff and ran to the scene. Then man then activated the weapon's crossbow mode: from each side of the collapsed staff a straight arm emerged. He activated his Semblance and used it to create a string which connected the both ends of the arms. Furthering the use of his Semblance, he created a bolt and placed it on the crossbow. He then stood behind the two conspicuous people, aiming at their backs.

"What's your business with him?"  
"It doesn't concern you, filthy human," a rather young female voice appeared from one of the White Fang members. "Let us take care of him."  
"Why are you so difficult to work with?" he asked with irritation. "Always speaking so cryptically."  
"Leave or you'll suffer big time," the other member spoke, this was a man who had low voice.  
"You just ruined my day, you oaf," the crossbow wielder snarked. "I can't even..." and he dramatically waved his head.  
"See you!"

The smaller figure charged at the man, this was a woman. The man shot his crossbow at her, but it only scratched her. She then took out two short daggers, holding them to her front. The other White Fang member grabbed the other man and started to run away with him. The woman attempted to slash her opponent, but he fully extended the staff and used it to block the incoming attack. The staff now turned into spear which resembled an arrow, like those seen in text rather then the ammunition of bow, and at its top had a cone. He then thrust it at the woman, but she swiftly evaded it and used her opponent's recovery moment to kick his back.

He struggled, but stood up and decided to change his current target and went for the running man. He started his chase after him turning his spear into a crossbow and shot a bolt at him. It hit his arm and he faltered but not enough for his captive to be able to set himself free.

Then woman behind the now-crossbow wielder yelled, "I'm not done with you!"  
"Sorry, my priorities are in reverse!" the brown-haired man shot back with mild amusement on his face and the woman started to chase him.

The abductor picked on speed and the chaser was starting to loose his distance.

"Great... I guess I need to pull my secret technique or I'm never gonna catch 'em," the brown-haired man growled. "...But the last time I used it wasn't pretty..."

He changed his crossbow back into the spear mode, impaled it to the ground with cone, and leaped into the air, weapon in hand. As he descended he was in a decent distance from the man. He threw his spear at him and narrowly missed, but the White Fang man stopped surprised; that's what he wanted. The brown-haired man then performed a free-point landing near his spear. Well, nearly performed. He landed on his back, not a nice feeling. He then scratched it and the White Fang man let out a chuckle, annoying his opponent.

The man retrieved his weapon from the ground and pointed it at the man.

"Just give up already!" he yelled.  
"He's too valuable for us," the White Fang member responded.

The kidnapper then stomped his right foot to the ground and a column of stalagmites started to head to the now-spear wielder. He stepped to a side and sported only a minor injury from the attack. The brown-haired man then shifted his weapon to a simple staff, no hooks at sides, hiding the cone inside it, and charged at the man. The White Fang member tossed his victim aside who yelled from the pain he received upon the impact with ground. His defender struck with the staff scoring a few hits, but the aggressor responded with a swift punch which connected with his opponent's guts and followed it with a downward smash with both his fists clenched together. The now-staff wielding man scowled a bit, but quickly recovered and performed a sudden low full spin with his weapon which sent his enemy on the ground.

The oppressed man started to fight with the White Fang woman who arrived just a moment ago. He didn't fare well, dagger at a neck is not exactly something one would like to have direct contact with.

"This man is ours now," she hissed at the man who momentarily knocked her ally. "Go home, child."

The man than impaled his staff onto ground and knelt, a large light blue ornamented circle surrounded him and had the woman and the victim within its range. _Perfect_, the man thought. Then several burst of light appeared, each slightly healing wounds of the men that were in the range, but the woman suffered few blows. Her surprise with the phenomenon allowed the man who was at her whim to free himself.

"You alright?" he asked him.

The escapee looked at the man with surprised eyes.

"How did you—?" he was cut short when his male kidnapper woke up and let a loud roar.  
"This doesn't sound good, does it?" the brown-haired man asked. The other man simply nodded. "Can you fight?" the blond shook his head giving a negative response. "Stay close," he commanded him. Another nod. "You're not an easy guy to talk with," the now-staff wielder commented.

The male White Fang member rose from the ground and together with her female associate charged at their opponent. The man shifted the staff into spear mode, took it firmly in both hands and performed a half-spin slash just when his enemies were about to strike him. The female managed to jump back, but her comrade wasn't so lucky and got a cut across his chest.

He howled in anger and dark purple aura emanated from him, his hands turning into paws with sharp claws. His opponent was on a verge of losing his sanity, getting ready to kill the man who attacked him. He started to rapidly slash with his claws and scored a few hits. The brown-haired man was bleeding a bit, but nothing that Aura couldn't heal. He needed some kind of strategy or he and their victim wouldn't survive this battle. The White Fang woman decided to assist her ally in fighting the man and during her opponent's moment of inattention performed a jump and managed to score another hit with the dagger she held in reverse manner and it threw him into the air. He recovered midair, changed his spear into a crossbow, and shot several bolts at his enemies managing to hit them a few times.

The White Fang man stomped with his foot and suddenly a piece of ground launched him into the air, straight to his opponent. The woman simply leaped. The brown-haired had to think fast. Then an idea hit him.

He grabbed his spear in a manner that fishermen grab harpoons when hunting larger fish and threw it straight into the woman. Before her partner could warn her or she could notice the incoming weapon she was hit by the spear and flew straight into a tree.

"What will you do _now_ without your weapon, human?" the male White Fang member asked, chuckling.  
"This!"

The spear that impaled the woman by her hood onto the tree suddenly launched itself backwards. Its wielder performed a back flip in midair and his opponent closed in the distance, somewhat confused what was his enemy's intention. Suddenly the blunt end of the spear hit back of his head knocking him out and bouncing off of him. The brown-haired man grabbed his weapon and shifted it into staff mode.

"You're grounded!" he shouted and performed a powerful downward slash on his opponent smashing him to the ground creating a small crater. He then landed and approached the victim of the White Fang. "You okay?" He nodded.

The woman somehow managed to compose herself after her fall from the tree after she was freed from the spear. She was running straight onto the now-staff wielder with her daggers pointing straight at him, yelling. Just as she was to stab him in her rage, her opponent quickly rotated his staff in front of him using it as a shield to deflect her attacks.

"And for the final touch," he said placing his staff on her chest, the woman was surprised by this turn of events, "fly _awaaay_!" and he launched her into the air with all the strength he could muster. He then twirled his weapon above his head and placed it on the ground, "Breezy."

He grinned at the blond. The freed person then suddenly pointed at his savior's left shoulder where a tattoo was placed: it had brown text-type arrow spear pointing downwards, placed in a dark brown diamond.

"You're a... hunter?!" he exclaimed surprised.  
"More like hunter-in-training," the brown-haired man responded, his hand scratching the back of his head and sheepish smile on his face. Moment later he extended his hand to the blond in a welcoming manner. "Name's Bruin. Bruin Brown."

* * *

**Author's Notes**

This is just the first character trailer and three more are to follow. Bruin is "based" on the character of the nameless student who briefly appeared in _RWBY_ Volume 1 Episode 9 and who hasn't appeared ever since. His battle style is kinda a mix between Noel Kreiss's style from _Final Fantasy XIII-2 _and Leia Rolando and Alvin's from _Tales of Xillia_, and there might also be a bit of Zidane Tribal as seen in _Dissidia Final Fantasy_ series. I made a numerous references to those characters here, I wonder if you can catch them.

I'm already excited for the next one as it will feature a character who is largely based on a certain _Final Fantasy_ character. This one will a "hella" character.


	2. Trailer: R

**Trailer: Rouge**

Another poor soul got served. Yes, she was a rather playful young lady, but she was not always toying with others, she sometimes helped them as well: such was her nature. Her next victim was her cousin who was at the moment fixing something in the garden. The water hose he was repairing had several holes in it, courtesy of her dog. When her cousin was about to turn on the water to check if there were any leaks left he was suddenly knocked out by the hose which was aggressively sipping water all over the garden. His cousin was simply sitting on the porch and enjoying the chaos.

"Poor Garlik, to work so hard on that water hose just to be attacked by it." She chuckled.

The man woke up to the sight of his 'attacker' chasing the girl's dog. He quickly drew his weapon: a boomerang with capability of transforming into twin daggers. He threw it at the hose attracting its attention. His target started to charge at him but suddenly stopped and fell onto the ground letting only a small stream of water out of its 'mouth'.

His cousin interrupted him once again, although he was thankful for that as he wasn't keen on fixing the hose once again after he would undoubtedly trash it.

"Rouge, how many times you were told not to entertain yourself with these ghosts of yours?" the man was annoyed with his cousin's behavior.  
"Only like a gazillion times," she replied with a playful tone. "Besides, they're not ghosts, they're spirits."  
The man sighed. "Maybe it's time someone taught you a lesson then?"  
"Is this a challenge I hear?" she faked a surprise. "Then it wasn't very convincing, you know?" and she showed him her tongue in a mocking manner.  
Garlik changed his boomerang into twin daggers. "Prepare to be trashed!"

The man charged at the girl and was about to release a series of quick stabs, but it was blocked by a sudden wall of earth. Rouge drew her weapon: a rather long sword with small spikes at both ends and slashed her opponent front. He managed to evade the attack with a side-step, then performed a back flip and threw his daggers at her. She deflected it with her sword, but the daggers connected into boomerang and returned to Garlik who threw it into her from half spin. Then Rouge turned her sword in a whip and attempted to catch his weapon into it and retaliate it to her opponent. She missed it and his weapon managed to cut a bit of her long, dark pink hair.

Rouge made nothing of it and used her whip to catch Garlik by an ankle. It succeeded and she threw him into a nearby tree. She then closed her distance between them a bit and slightly bended, putting her arms behind her.

"How are you a hunter-in-training?" She smirked, "Got beat up by a first year, that's a really sad fate."  
"You're not... officially... at Beacon... yet," he grasped for air.  
"'_Yet_', but soon I'll be."  
"Until then... I'll give you some... serious beating."

No matter how much Garlik tried, Rouge never felt scared or threatened or anything. Waking up confused was the closest he could get to any of those feelings. She was quite fearless, he never knew how in a world with an uncertain tomorrow one could live with their mind calm.

Rouge was like a coin: had 'heads' and 'tails' side. 'Heads' could be described as her 'bad' side and 'tails' as her 'good' side. She displayed them nearly like a perfect binary code: 010101010... Now she was extending her arm helping her cousin.

"For all those muscles you have, you sure can't survive much beating."  
"Grimm are more delicate than you," he mumbled under his nose.  
"I suppose I should patch you up. Since you know, you wanna beat me and stuff."  
"You double-edged sword..."

Then the girl pointed with her right hand at her side and a blue circular emblem with drops on it appeared. From it a small water burst surfaced and from it a blue floating woman carrying a large jug on her shoulder emerged.

"Heal him for me, okay?" Rouge asked the spirit.

The woman floated above the man performed a quick full spin with her jug pointing down and pouring some healing water out of it. His bruises healed and pain faded. Garlik stood up on his legs and put a hand on Rouge's arm.

"You're really unpredictable..."  
"That's why I'm deadly," she smirked and then dismissed the spirit. She turned on her heel in a dance manner and made a few steps. "Make this one worth for me."  
"Oh trust me I will."

Garlik used his Semblance and created a copy of his boomerang. He followed it by turning both of his boomerangs into twin daggers and joined them into a cross, the sharp ends of each dagger facing outward resembling a shuriken. Rouge on the other hand created an emblem in the air and from it a green sprite emerged. It created a wind barrier around its summoner and disappeared back into the emblem. The man then dashed towards the girl and attempted to perform a low cut with his shuriken, but she caught his arm with her whip. Garlik used this to his advantage and yanked her to himself and shoved a firm punch to her gut and the wind barrier dispersed. Rouge created another emblem and the same watery woman emerged and healed her wounds.

Just as Garlik was to throw in another punch meant to finish her, she unexpectedly performed a back flip, kicking him in the jaw. He stumbled a bit, shocked by what has happened, but quickly came to his senses. Suddenly shuriken was flying towards Rouge. She hadn't enough time to summon the earth spirit and had to opt out to defend with her weapon in the sword form. Just us the shuriken was to have a contact with its obstacle, it changed its trajectory and hit her back, leaving a scar. Rouge let a little scream of pain; Garlik smiled.

"Play time is over," she said with an angry voice.

Rouge created another emblem at her side; this one was red and had flames depicted on them. From it, a fiery lizard emerged. The girl stood with her side facing Garlik and pointing her hand at him, commanding the spirit to attack him. The lizard started to throw fireballs out of its mouth at its enemy. Garlik blocked a few with his shuriken now returned to him, but he got a few hits in. His clothes caught on fire. On a whim, Rouge animated the water hose which in turn poured some water on him to put the fire out. After this, the object 'died'.

"Be more serious when fighting a girl, especially me," she taunted him.

Then man looked at her angered. She knew how to throw anyone off balance and she just did that. He had to compose himself if he where to win against her and her spirits. With at least five opponents to deal with, he had to think fast and well. And the girl was not the one to get her victory without a serious fight.

Garlik used his Semblance to create a duplicate of his shuriken. He pointed at his cousin with his right hand, menacingly waving the shuriken he was holding. Rouge simply blinked at that and waved her hand off, taking a strand of her fringe obscuring her view. The man than started to spin around fast and a volley of shurikens hit her unexpectedly, making a few cuts on her body. He then quickly performed a front flip with one of his shuriken in its twin daggers form and slashed at her a few times. While he managed to score a few hits on her, it was nothing major. Yet, he did one thing that angered her: he cut off the light blue ribbons which held her long twin, dark pink ponytails. With her hair now loose, Rouge decided to go on full offensive.

First, she performed a few slashes with her weapon in the sword mode. She ended that combo with impaling the sword to the ground and an ice pillar emerging under Garlik and sending him into the air. Next, she switched the sword into the whip and with it caught her cousin's leg. She then whacked him to the ground a few times. Rouge stopped her onslaught for a moment and Garlik used this to try and land a final attack on his cousin.

He used his Semblance to create multiple copies of his twin daggers around Rouge, suspended in the air. Moment later, he launched them towards his cousin only to be blocked by a dome of earth.

Suddenly, Rouge threw her weapon in the sword form towards him and it started to slash him. It was charged with lightning energy and the shock it gave to Garlik's body was enough for him to stop fighting, collapsed on the ground, and consider the battle won, Rouge being the victor.

However, the girl was not finished yet and decided on adding one last finishing touch. She leaped into the air with her arms wide open shouting "Four elements!" and four elemental emblems appeared in front of her: brown emblem under her, green emblem over her, and red and blue emblems at her sides. She then drew her arms in front of her, clapping while loudly stating "Unite!" and the four emblems slid to the front of her hands, creating a white emblem. With her final words, "Radiant Tempest!" a beam of light emerged and hit Garlik, catching him in continuous chain of hits.

Few moments later, Garlik was lying unconscious under a tree. Rouge allowed herself for a victory pose: this time it was a simple smack from her weapon in the whip form in front of her and a few words: "Whipped you good."

* * *

**Author's Notes**

This concludes the second character trailer. This character is actually based on two characters: one from Final Fantasy series and one from Tales of series (I went as far as adding a Mystic Arte-like ability based on this certain character's Mystic Arte). Try and guess whom. ;)

Now I need to create third character trailer, but honestly I have no idea how I'd like that character to be and as you possibly noticed (and read "Author's Notes" on the first trailer chapter) I try to blend Final Fantasy and Tales of characters. I think it worked out pretty good for now. Maybe you have an idea? Is there maybe a type of personality rarely seen in RWBY OCs you'd like to see?

**Edit (January 15th, 2015)**: I changed Robelia's name to **Rouge** (I don't know if there is already a OC or an actual _RWBY_ character in the works with this name, but I think "Rouge" is a much better name than "Robelia/Rubelia/whatever-I-had-before).


	3. Trailer: N

**Trailer: Nepal**

Today was the practical exam to Beacon. Getting there was her biggest wish. Even though her parents hoped that she would become a government official and she even enjoyed quite a bit of studies in that field, she wanted to change the world in more ways than simple words.

Now she was awaiting her turn on a bench at gate to the exam arena. She was the last one to be examined today. Despite her calm surface, she was actually quite excited and hopeful that her training would pay off and she'd become a Huntress one day.

She adjusted the fringe and bangs of her bright blue hair. She then reached for a pocket in her vest and pulled a simple pen from it: her weapon.

"Nepal, Nicandra," a man's voice called. It was rather quick then in previous instances.

Nicandra stood up from her seat, fixed her skirt and entered the arena. In the center there was a man in wavy green hair and glasses, his shirt was untucked and his tie loosely hanged from his neck: a truly strange-looking examiner.

"You are here to apply to Beacon Academy," he stated the obvious. "Today your resolve will be tested, that you know what it take to be a Huntress." He then sipped some drink he had in his thermos. "The test will be done in three rounds, if you're successful that is. Win the first two battles and the final match for today will follow. Are you ready?"  
"Yes," Nicandra replied.

The examiner then suddenly appeared in the audience.

"Get ready, Miss Nepal!" he warned her. "Round One!"

From a dark corner of the arena a Grimm emerged. This was a simple Boarbatusk, nothing to worry about. The Grimm charged at Nicandra only to miss her after she dodge-rolled on her side. The the girl waved with her pen, blue and yellow emblems appeared joining into a white one, and an icy spike shot from her enemy's under sending it flying. The Boarbatusk fell on the ground shortly after and once again charged at Nicandra. She once again used her pen and conjured a shield-like glyph with which the Grimm made contact with. It was stunned by the impact and the girl simply stepped on its side with one of her heels which suddenly ejected a nail which pierced through the creature. The Boarbatusk dissipated in black fog.

"I never thought that I'd use that mechanism," she silently said to herself.

This was only the first round, two more were to follow. There was something odd about that Boarbatusk, like it had stronger armor than your average Grimm. Nonetheless, Nicandra couldn't drop her guard down.

"Round Two!" A voice from behind her rumbled. The examiner was in a different seat in the audience. A thought crossed Nicandra's mind, _Who is that man? Is speed his semblance?_

From another dark corner of the arena another Grimm emerged, roaring loudly: it was a Beowolf. It started its attack by a flurry of wild slashes with its front paws, but Nicandra simply back-stepped. The Grimm then punched the ground, the shaking caused by it resulted in girl's fall onto the ground. The Beowolf scratched Nicandra's hand who was trying to reach for her pen causing her some pain.

Now the Grimm was standing above her, ready to strike her down. _If I'm going to make it to Beacon, I need to be more agile_, the girl thought.

Just as the Beowolf was to strike her down, no doubt ending her life even with the examiner watching, she rolled on her side and performed a low kick causing her opponent to fall. Not a fair move, but Grimm weren't known to be noble either. She quickly run to her pen and drew another shape with it. A hot steam engulfed the Beowolf resulting in it going berserk. The Grimm charged in a random direction, smashing a part of the audience. However, it quickly retained its senses and went straight for Nicandra.

Now the girl conjured red and green emblems which joined into a bright yellow one and a dark cloud formed above the Beowolf. The Grimm looked up and was struck down by a series of lightning bolts. This creature has also dispersed in black smoke.

"Very well, Miss Nepal," the man was now on the arena.  
"Thank you, sir," the girl replied, unsure of what her next trial will be.  
"You're one of few candidates who managed to pass the second round, I'm impressed," he said. There was a note of sincerity in his voice, although his words somehow spoke of the man being shocked with her display of abilities. "But now the hardest trial awaits you." The man sipped some of the drink from his thermos and suddenly turned it into a torch-like weapon and pointed it at the girl.  
"I am to fight you?" Nicandra asked. "I thought that—"  
"My dear, Grimm are not the only enemy you'll encounter," the man interrupted her. "There is darkness in everyone, including those who may appear flawless. That's the nature of this world."  
"Is this truly necessary?"  
"The choice is yours," he replied simply and assumed a battle-ready choice.

Nicandra now stood between two options: fight her examiner and win her place Beacon or abandon the fight. Why would she ever need to battle someone to death? Grimm were the real danger to Remnant and they wouldn't hesitate to kill. True, there are also Faunus but all they wanted was recognition as a 'person', a cause she understood. Even with several situations where Faunus grew aggressive and killed a human or two, she saw little reason to fight a being that was pretty much the same, even if it would be someone with animal traits. However, if she chose to fight the man before she'd be able to shape the world in more ways than from a warm seat of an office surrounded by four walls. Her choice was obvious.

Suddenly a cloud of dust covered the entire arena, the result of her fusion of earth and wind emblems. The man was coughing, caught by a surprise. The girl was waiting in a safe distance, preparing another spell. Just when a pool of magma was to hit her target, the man leaped into the air and shot a projectile straight into Nicandra. The girl was hit and flew few yards away, but quickly got up. The man was already charging at her and swung with his weapon just when got close enough, but the girl evaded the attack with a roll. She quickly got up and waved her pen releasing few drops of ink which turned into ice needles midair. The man simply knocked them with his weapon and shoot a projectile. Nicandra conjured red and yellow emblems which joined into a bright red one and a shield appeared in front of her. She quickly conjured two other emblems: blue and green which joined creating a grey emblem. A dark cloud surrounded the man and shots of water emerged from it striking the man multiple times. She decided to finish the battle with a series of lightning bolts.

However, a pair of legs attempted to knock her off the floor as their owner performed a jump attack propelled by his weapon impaled onto the ground. The unexpected move from her opponent's side succeeded and she landed on a wall.

"Interesting display of skills, Miss Nepal," he said. "Reminds me of one of my colleagues."

The girl struggled to stand up but somehow she managed. She looked at her weapon: the hook was cranky. She wouldn't be able to cast spells as powerful as before for the rest of the battle. She would need to improvise. She could...

"Do you still have what it takes to become a Huntress? Or have you changed your mind?" he asked.  
"Allow me to show you, sir," the girl replied.

She charged at the man and slashed him with her pen, much to his surprise. Just when he was about to deliver a punch at her, she performed a back flip kicking him in the face and she also managed to conjured four different emblems which joined into two and each of them imbued itself on each of the heels. The man quickly recovered in the air and attempted to strike his opponent with his weapon. Nicandra performed a diagonal upward kick sending a stream of water from her heel his way and performed a second, front flip, where from her other heel a magmatic whip-like stream was sent. The attacks hit the man and their remains collided creating a steam covering her opponent's eyes. She then cast a large sphere above him and several lightning bolts shot out from it striking her target. The man yelped. The girl was certainly a decent improviser.

When the last lightning bolt struck the man ran to a desk which stood on the lower level of the audience. He swung his weapon at the item and send it flying towards the girl. She managed to avoid the collision with the desk, but still got a nasty scratch on her arm. The man was worn out a bit by the last attack he did and Nicandra saw this as her chance.

The girl conjured a dome of white emblems around her opponent, effectively sealing him away, but she felt like he could break out of it at any moment. Nicandra concentrated the remaining Aura on her final attack.

"Diamond Cage!"

An ice pillar shot out of each emblem and hit its target in rapid succession, each pillar disappearing after delivering an attack. The final pillar fell from above and knocked her examiner out. The girl was now bearly standing, using most of her Aura on the attack.

Nicandra swept dust from her uniform, "I do hope that he'll recover quickly."

"Well done, Nicandra," suddenly another man appeared from the shadows, holding a cup in one hand and a walking stick in the other. The girl drew her weapon pointing it at the newcomer. She wasn't sure if her exam has ended or yet another round would start. "Now, now," he slightly nodded. "There is no need to remain wary now." The girl lowered her weapon. "Bartholomew, how fared this lady here?" The girl's opponent, now named 'Bartholomew', stood up.  
"B-," he said. "Miss Nepal requires technical training with her combat style. She is still rough at the edges, but can certainly change her tactics when the situation requires it."  
"Thank you," the man with the walking stick replied sipping the drink from his cup. The girl gasped. She realized she had just fought against a teacher, and she was sure it was one from Beacon!  
"I am sorry for any internal damage, professor," she apologized. She did use quite a lot of Aura on her final attack.  
"I've had worse, child," the green-haired man replied. He then turned to the other, silver-haired man, "So what do you make of her, Ozpin?"

Ozpin? That's the name of Beacon's headmaster. Nicandra was surprised to see the headmaster himself during the exam. She thought that someone of his position would mostly tend to paperwork, meetings, and such, not personally engage with his students, even call them by their first name.

"I'm sure Glynda would enjoy someone with similar taste as hers in the student body," he replied. "They certainly would get along just fine."  
"May I know what is to become of me, sirs?" Nicandra asked.  
"I'm pleased to say that you passed the exam, and with flying colors nonetheless." The girl's face turned red a bit. "No other participant was able to bring Professor Oobleck's Aura to even a quarter of the gauge." He motioned to the large screen which now showed her and Professor Oobleck's Aura levels: the man's gauge was actually a bit more than half, but the girl's gauge was nearly at the finish. "However, I would advise you to conserve your energy: sometimes going all out will not result in your victory and may spell your doom."  
"Thank you," Nicandra bowed down.  
"That is all for today. You are free to go," Ozpin said and the girl exited the arena.

Bartholomew sipped a drink from his now thermos, "There was something unsettling about her."  
Ozpin turned to him, a curious look in his eye, "Hm?"  
"Her resolve. It's like she knows what she wants to do, but at the same time is hesitant."  
Ozpin put a hand on Bartholomew's hand, "Then we will help her with it."

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Okay, I managed to write third character trailer. Her appearance and personality are slightly based on Vera from _Tales of Xillia 2_, however her battle style is not based on any particular character: she's more of a magic user. You may ask: "why introduce a character who's pretty much Glynda and besides, you already have another spellcaster in team, that girl Rouge?" Rouge is more versatile, able to use her weapon and spirit artes in battle, while Nicandra is like 93% magic user, she doesn't have much power and at times has to rely on her heels. She's terrible with close combat and has to rely on her semblance: "Element Fusion". The drawback of her semblance is that she requires a small, straight weapon to channel her emblems; any other conduit for her spells would lenghten the fusion time. Also, Rouge can put quite a fight even without her semblance in use which Nicandra can't because of how picky on weapon choice is her semblance.

Also a reason why I wanted a Glynda-like student was that I was interested on how one becomes such person: formal, elegant, no-time-for-your-shit, and all that. I will need some _serious_ input on this character since I'm not sure I can pull a decent growth of a "teen Glynda". I'm sure there people here with Glynda-like personality who'd be willing to direct me the good way.

That leaves me with one final character for the team. I'm considering to make him (yes, I consider having even propotions in my team: 2 boys, 2 girls) something akin to Yang, with all the attractiveness and fan service (he would be wearing quite a ridiculous outfit too). I want to hear your input on it; it would help greatly to have some input outside of my own ideas.

Yesterday (January 15th, 2015) I updated the second character trailer: I changed the girl's name from "Robelia/Rubelia" to "Rouge".

Over and out.


	4. Trailer: Z

**Trailer: Zomp**

A tall man was walking through the forest at a leisurely pace. He was casually fighting Grimm there as part of his training. However, today it was rather calm and only a small number of the monsters attacked him, nothing he couldn't handle. It was rather disturbing for him, but he made light of it.

He came across a clearing which bore scorched marks all over itself.

"Fresh," the man examined the marks by putting a finger on one of them and licking his finger. "Something must be up."

A howl sounded in the distance and from the trees several Ursai emerged. Their red eyes were burning with desire for destruction.

"Do you know who or what is responsible for those marks on the ground?" the man asked the Grimm, but only angry growls were the response. "Then you're not helpful." The monsters charged at him. "Your choice," he shrugged.

The man took his weapon from a pocket of his shorts: a butterfly-shaped yoyo and took it to his right hand. As the yoyo slid down, a spike at each side of it emerged. Many people laughed at his weapon: what a yoyo can do? Apparently, in the right hands it can become a weapon of death. The rather innocent look of the yoyo caused many of its victims fall, embarassed by judging the book by its cover.

"I'll make it easy on you."

The Ursa on his front jumped at him, while two that were behind him charged. The man slid under the jumping Ursa and kicking in on its stomach, throwing it off balance. The two Ursai that were charging at him swiped the man. He stood up from the ground and swung his yoyo which revealed razors coming from its string gap. Two two Grimm were severely damaged and the man finished them with a hit from his weapon's spikes.

Another wave of Ursai appeared, no doubt they heard the battle. This time five Grimm surrounded him. The man waved his head in disapproval and threw-slid his weapon straight into the Ursa in front of him, slashing him in half with the yoyo's razors. The other four Grimm charged at him, but he simply leaped back. However, he got a minor cut on his left arm.

"Hey, don't ruin my image!" the man shouted angrily.

He performed a low back kick knocking three Ursai down and punched the one that was about to strike him with his paw. The three knocked out Grimm rose and performed a flip claw strike, but the lack of the grace in their movement resulted in being simply kicked up by the man. He then swung his yoyo at the single Ursa from before and pulled it back causing it to tangle on its neck. The man yanked his weapon and the rope tightened on the Grimm so much it cut its head off killing it.

The three remaining Ursai charged at their enemy, only to be punched in the face. A moment later a dropdown heel attack buries one of the Grimm a bit into the ground and a hit from a spike from one of the yoyo's sides pierces its head killing it. The last two Ursai looked at each other with a rather thoughtful expression, possibly waging their options. The man however didn't give the two much time and started to toy with his weapon by swinging it around himself, mesmerizing his opponents. Suddenly he performed a violent swing which and the hit from the yoyo's razors they got split both of them.

"My hair's all dirty, and my clothes are dusty. Thank you very much," he said with annoyance in his voice.

He adjusted his spiky, light green hair, held by a brown band. Then he went to fixing the hood of his sleeveless red shirt.

The man was just about to continue his stroll when an Ursa Major jumped out of nowhere. It extended its back spikes even more as to scare its opponent who just looked blankly at it. A moment later it released a howl which summoned around two dozens of Ursai.

"_This_ is what I call training!"

Five smaller Grimm jumped at the man, only to fall on the ground with a series of heel dropkicks and sliced through with the yoyo. The Ursa Major managed to scratch his arm and its attack was retaliated by man's straight right punch followed by a blunt strike from his weapon. Another three Ursai launched themselves onto the man. One was quickly killed with a left hook followed by a slice from the yoyo. The other two swiped the man only to be tangled together with his weapon's rope and killed from the tight squeeze they were in.

Then ten Ursai jumped at him along with their leader. The man performed a series of tricks with the yoyo effectively killing nine of the smaller Grimm and managing to repel a flurry of attacks from the Ursa Major. The single Ursa was joined by five remaining Ursai who were relentlessly striking with their paws their enemy. The man performed a backflip and managed to throw-slide his yoyo at one of the Grimms which killed it with the razors cutting its head off. He unexpectedly landed on Ursa Major's head, maddening the Grimm who ferociously began waving its paws above its head to knock his opponent from it. The man performed another backflip, this time landing a safe distance away.

The Ursai charged at him. One was killed with a punch to its neck under its jaw, one met its end from the spikes of man's yoyo, and one was accidentally slain by one of the ejecting large spikes from the Ursa Major.

The Ursa Major grabbed the two remaining Ursai, one with each of its front paws and tossed it at the man with great strength. The man dodge-rolled twice to avoid being hit with the incoming Grimm who dispersed into black mist after hitting an obstacle. The Ursa Major roared but no more Grimm came to its aid. The monster shot another salvo of spikes from its back, one of them tearing the man's left leg on the pants.

"I am _so_ gonna make you hurt!"

The man took a green crystal from the right pocket of his pants and infused it into his yoyo. He swung it around himself creating a vortex which he sent directly to his enemy which was caught in a chain of hits. The Ursa Major quickly recovered and ejected a single spike from its back which it took into its paw as a means of a bludgeoning weapon of sorts. It swung it at the man who simply back-stepped avoiding the attack. Then the man hit the Grimm in its belly with the back of his left hand and followed it with an elbow strike from his right arm. The Ursa Major wavered a bit but regained its balance and performed a downward strike with its weapon, somehow wounding its opponent's arm.

A flurry of yoyo strikes connected with the Grimm leaving several deep cuts, angering the monster even more. The Ursa Major responded with a heavy jump which shook the ground and the afterwave caused its opponent to fall, his weapon flying few yards across the clearing. The Grimm then approached the man, its large body looming over the man's fragile construction.

"This is the part where you supposedly kill me?" the man asked with lack of emotion in his voice. "Then think again!"

The man rolled on a side and run for his weapon. The Grimm turned around, only to see a razor cutting off its left back leg. The Ursa Major howled loudly and its eyes were now intensely red; they looked like they were on fire. It dashed to its opponent despite its disadvantage and was hit in the head with the spike from the man's weapon which only angered the monster to its absolute limits. The man then approached the Grimm and launched it into the air with a diagonal kick.

"Any final words?!" The man waves widely his left hand from right to left freezing the Ursa Major in the air in a purple aura, a light green one emanating from him. "Not cut out for it?" He then slashed the enemy with his yoyo's razors splitting the Grimm, yet everything was still in place. "Then nice knowing you!" A tornado suddenly burst out of the man's weapon and caught the Ursa Major in a chain of hits. "Interval Fracture!" The man stood with his back to the Grimm which shattered into countless pieces which were dispersing in black mist, right hand straight, palm facing his enemy. The yoyo returned to its owner who then clenched his fist to his chest, "Next time pick someone _your_ size."

The Grimm were now destroyed as well as the man's clothing. There was little the man could do about it, he could only throw them away back at home and wear the duplicate set. He was now focusing on using his Aura to heal his wounds.

Suddenly in a burst of flames a man appeared in front of the green-haired person. "You made it," he paused for a moment and added, "Zelony."  
The man named Zelony was startled for a moment, but quickly regained his compose. "It's been a long time," and mimicking his interlocutor added after brief moment of silence, "Carmin."

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Well, that's the final trailer, which is based on Ruby and Yang's trailers. I hope Zelony's weapon of choice is interesting: I have yet to see a yoyo as a weapon in _RWBY_ canon- or fanonverse. It was a bit difficult to come with the fighting style for him, but I hope that I managed to make something interesting. And I hope that his Mystic Arte-of sorts is a decent one. Also, "Zelony" is derived from the Polish word for the color "green": "zielony". His Semblance is Time Freeze which allows him to freeze a single object or person in space and time for a brief moment. He mainly uses it to perform powerful moves usually when he wants to end a battle, like seen here.

With this all four characters are introduced. How did I do?

What do you hope to see in the first actual chapter which will be arrival at Beacon?

**Edit (January 26th, 2015)**: After finishing his mystic arte of sort, I gave him a victory pose. Bruin, Rouge, and Zelony now have one, with Nicandra missing it for two reasons: first, it was an exam and it didn't seem appropiate for having a victory pose, and second, she isn't the one to strike one.


	5. Chapter 1: Overture

**Chapter 1. Overture**

The airship lot was crowded today, full of young people. Today many of them would start their education at Beacon Academy, a special type of school designed to train Huntsmen and Huntresses to protect humanity from Grimm, creatures of darkness which sought to to reduce the world to nothing.

Rouge was getting impatient with the wait and decided to entertain herself with some people, although not in a way they'd appreciate. She started off with Garlik Allium, her cousin, by soaking him wet with the help of her water spirit.

"You're getting _really_ boring," he remarked.  
"I'm just killing some time before the departure," she slyly said.

She then decided to toy with another person, this time choosing a boy with long, blue hair neatly tied in a ponytail. She used her earth spirit to conjure some mud above him and drop it. He gasped in shock when he was hit with it and looked around what could be the cause of it. A dark pink-haired girl suddenly appeared behind him, gently tapping his shoulder.

"That was terrible, wasn't it?" she asked with clearly fake concern in her voice.  
"Who are you!?" he exclaimed, startled by an unexpected person.  
"I could ask you the same, bluebird."  
"Not gonna happen," he grunted.  
"Such a bore, and ungentlemanly as well," she sighed and left his side.  
"Hey, I take pride in that!" he remarked but she couldn't hear him.

Rouge was choosing yet another target, but she was slightly unmotivated due to her attempt from few moments ago. After few quick glances she noticed an orange-haired girl intensively conversing with a black-haired boy who strangely had a pink streak in his hair. The girl would make a perfect target.

The joker decided to go with something drastic: she set one of the girl's belongings, a small chest, on fire. Strangely she continued on her rambling even though several people noticed the smoke and its source after a minute or so.

Then her partner in conversation suddenly spoke, "Something is burning."  
The girl sniffed and with a big grin on her face replied, "Smells like sausages."  
"Isn't this yours, Nora?" the boy asked her, pointing at the burning chest.  
"Oh my gosh, you're right, Ren!" she exclaimed surprised. "But how it is on fire?" Her voice was awfully calm for saying something that should sound more... drastic.

Rouge approached them and using her water spirit put the fire off. The boy named Ren looked at her somehow surprised, while the girl named Nora immediately dived into the chest to see if there was anything left there.

"Thank you," the boy said.  
"That's nothing," Rouge replied with a fake smile. She thought that the little fire would cause some scene, but that was unlikely.  
"Oh, nothing's left," the orange-haired girl muttered sadly from the chest. "I hoped to share some of the sausages with our future team."  
"I think your enthusiasm will suffice, Nora," the boy said.  
"I'm Rouge," the dark pink-haired girl introduced herself.  
"As you heard just now my friend there is Nora," the boy introduced his friend. "My name is Ren. Nice to meet you."

The boy extended his hand and the pink-haired girl hesitantly shook it. Suddenly Nora appeared and with a swift downward stroke of her hand she broke the handshake.

"Promise made!" she exclaimed in chirpy voice.  
"We were just introducing ourselves," Ren calmly said.  
"Oh," was the only remark they got from Nora.  
"Rouge," suddenly a man appeared behind the dark pink-haired girl, "the airship has arrived and I'm _not_ planning on carrying your luggage."  
"Aren't men supposed to be kind and chivalrous towards women?" she teased Garlik.  
"Wrong times," he replied plainly and the two left after Rouge said her goodbyes to Ren and Nora.

* * *

"The view is _amaaazing_!" Bruin remarked, looking at the city of Vale through the windows of the airship. "It has nothing to do with Haven!"  
"Hardly," he suddenly heard a female voice behind him.

He turned around and saw a girl with short bright blue hair wearing a dark blue business suit with several red accents. She was giving him a stern look.

"Your excitement is nothing more than inexperience, I presume," she said.  
"Aren't you _too_ inexperienced? We're both on the same boat."  
"Technically, we're on airship."  
"That's not what I meant and you know it!"  
"A little composure would do you good. If you're lucky, you might mature even a little."

The man sighed and left her. The girl certainly knew how to kill a mood and she was acting _sooo_ grown-up that made him feel sick a little.

He then glanced at a screen: there was a news report about Roman Torchwick, a dangerous criminal who was currently stealing Dust all over the kingdom of Vale. Dust was a source of elemental power, something which nor human or Faunus had access to, aside of those who had elemental powers as part of their Semblance which still was quite limiting. Bruin mused a bit of what Torchwick would use so much Dust, the only thing he was certain that something big was brewing.

After the report on Torchwick, the news then switched to Faunus. For as long as one can remember humans and Faunus were always fighting each other and even their common enemy, the creatures of Grimm, did little to unite the two torn races. The Faunus wanted to treated as normal people, despite their outward appearance which was having some animal features being sported here and there on their bodies. Bruin cared little for the interracial squabbles, although it annoyed him a bit: why can't humans and Faunus just get along?

The news report on the recent activity of Faunus and the terrorist group that spawned from them, the White Fang, was cut short with the appearance of a blonde woman's hologram.

"Hello, and welcome to Beacon!" her first words startled a few students and caused them to fall. "My name is Glynda Goodwitch. You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy!" Her voice started to sound very formal, nearly commanding, annoying Bruin. "Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it." The blue-haired girl appeared once again and shot a glare at Bruin, clearly angry with him. _What's the deal with her?_ "You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world."

The hologram disappeared and the news report resumed.

"Glad that's over," he sighed.  
"That was an important speech, you know," the same girl from before said. "You shouldn't just jump straight into fight without having even decent information."  
"Stop lecturing me!" Bruin growled. "This is not a kindergarten, blueberry."  
"You... you... you..." the girl tried to come up with a counter insult with similar strength to what the boy said, "you trunk!"  
"Your gift for insults is truly magnificent," he laughed.  
"I'll let you know that I won a literature writing contest last year!" she replied with a growl.  
"Can't see that," he waved and left her.  
"I _will_ teach him some manners."

* * *

"Watch where you're throwing!"

Blergh. The blond boy threw again into a bin. He certainly wasn't enjoying the flight.

"S-sorry!" the boy muttered.  
"Not throwing up on me will be apology enough, for now."

Then another blonde boy appeared with a bag in his hand. He handed it over to the other blond.

"Try breathing into it," he instructed.

The airsick blond did as he was told. It was actually relieving for him. He felt a bit better since the airship took off.

"J-Jaune," the blond introduced himself extending his arm to his lifesaver.  
"Maize," the other boy said. His hair were more intense blond than Jaune's and were all over his head giving an impression of him being a hedgehog, yet it was more of a 'storm-came-through-and-I-didn't-bother-fixing-my-hair'. "Nice to meet you."  
"I'm Zelony," the green-haired man said.  
"Weird name," Jaune replied.  
"Like Maize's here is any different," Zelony retaliated at the other boy.  
"Hey, _I_ didn't insult you!"  
"But that doesn't change the fact that your name's weird," Zelony shrugged.  
"Say a word and you won't see another day," Maize said through his gritting teeth.  
"Guys, don't—" Jaune wanted to stop their fight before it would evolve into something dangerous, but he threw again.

Irritated, Zelony left the two blonds. He soon spotted two girls: one was short with black hair and red tips, the other was taller and had long blonde hair. Jaune suddenly started to run across the airship to look for another empty bin and some of his puking ended near their feet.

"Watch it, Vomit Boy!" the taller girl yelled as Jaune passed by them, her eyes turning red for a brief moment.  
"Here," Zelony threw a tissue at the blonde girl who caught it. "Use it to remove that stain off from your shoe."  
"Thanks, but aren't you worried it getting dirty with _that_?" she asked mildly concerned.  
"Nah, I got plenty of them," he waved it off.  
"Yang," she said. "This chatterbox is my sister Ruby."  
"Hey!" the shorter girl named Ruby yelled.  
"Zelony," the boy said. "But _you_" he turned to Yang, "can call me 'Zel'."  
"Alright, Zel," she replied.  
"Um, what with the getup?" Ruby asked Zelony. "You look kinda like Yang actually. With those super high trainers and super short pants."  
"Hey!" now it was Yang yelling.  
"_Please_, I don't wear uneven socks," Zelony said irritated. "And don't get me started on your chest."  
"You have problem with that?" she looked at him, fire in her eyes.  
"Should this yellow shirt be any lower and they'll just escape from your bra. I can only imagine how hard it must be to fight when they jingle."

That was too much for Yang. Before Ruby could stop her, she delivered a punch straight into Zelony's face and sent him flying across the airship. He landed on someone. When he looked up to see who was the unlucky fellow he noticed it was Maize.

"You again!?" the blond yelled in shock.  
"And who did you expect? That fire girl?" Zelony replied.  
"Who?"

Zelony pointed at Yang who was being stopped by Ruby from bursting into rage and wrecking destruction on the fragile construction which is an airship. Maize looked at her horrified.

"Maize, you okay?" Zelony asked the blond seeing the fear on his face.  
"P-Perfectly fine," he muttered.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

This is the first chapter which encompasses Episode 1×01 titled "Ruby Rose". I had to chose a different name for it since I decided to _not_ use the robbery on "From Dust Til Dawn" as the starting point since I noticed it is quite a common thing among Original Character fiction for _RWBY_. I also start to introduce the "secondary" team for team BRNZ, both are based on _Tales of_ series characters and like all team members of that team share their last names with characters on which they are based (with exception of one character who uses more literal translation of their name since the localized is... wonky).

The second chapter will encompass both parts of "The Shining Beacon".

**Replies**

** Johanne Smithe**: I hope you enjoyed the interactions. For now, my OCs are quite one-dimensional, but give them time and their personalities will evolve (like with every person I suppose). I think Bruin is a bit more interesting than the rest of his team, because he's not as dorky as I originally envisioned him to be.


	6. Chapter 2: The Shining Beacon

**Chapter 2. The Shining Beacon**

The airship has landed on the platform at Beacon Academy. The students quickly flooded the central avenue where a large monument was placed.

"Wow!" Yang, Ruby, and Bruin said in amazement.  
"The view from Vale's got nothing on this!" the blonde exclaimed.

Beacon Academy was a majestic agglomeration of buildings of grand sizes, each with its own purpose. There were also several large towers, but the highest one had the most interesting design: if one would pay close attention, they could see some cogs moving despite lacking a visible clock face.

The brown-haired man took off leaving the two girls behind. It was pretty exciting to be in a new place, especially one of this size. His previous academy, Haven, was decently-sized, but Beacon just topped it in all ways it could.

Bruin was inspecting the large statue in the plaza: it featured a large rock with an outcropping. Under the large stone a large Beowolf was depicted, with a Hunter and a Huntress standing on the rock. He was circling around it when he noticed a girl with dark pink hair at one of the sides of the statue. She seemed to be doing something with it.

"Um... eh..." Bruin started. He wasn't good with starting conversations with people he hadn't known.  
"Seems I've been spotted," she said with a strange, sly face.  
"B-Bruin!" the man quickly introduced himself, extending his hand in a welcoming gesture.  
"I'm Rouge," she shook hands with him. "For someone who started a conversation, you're awfully quiet." She giggled.  
"I'm not exactly good... with meeting new people. Heheheh..." Bruin scratched the back of his head, a confused smile on his face.  
"But you did start talking to me," she noticed. "I wonder why."  
"I noticed you were poking at the statue."  
"Oh, that's because I noticed something!" she replied with excitement.  
"Um, what... exactly?"  
"Have you noticed something unusual about the Grimm there?" she pointed at the stone Beowolf's muzzle.  
"I'm not really a Grimm expert, but that seems normal."  
"Look closer," she encouraged him.  
"Really," the boy closed his distance with the statue, "it's perfectly fi—"

Suddenly a fire breathed from the stone Grimm's muzzle. The boy managed to duck, but tip of his shirt caught on fire. Bruin was running around, trying to remove his shirt, while Rouge was laughing.

"F-Fire!" he yelled. "Somebody help me!"

The girl finally took pity on him and conjured a large sphere of water above him which abruptly fell on the boy. While the fire was extinguished, he was all wet. That certainly didn't bode well: the chilly water that just fell on him would be a reason he would get a cold and would sneeze for like a week at least. He hated it.

"Haven't you..." the boy coughed, "overdid it?"  
"You should see yourself!" she said in between her laughs.  
"Ungh..." the boy grumbled. "I have to change."

Bruin left Rouge who was still laughing, unaware of her trickery.

* * *

"What an _insufferable_ airhead!"

Nicandra was aiming for the auditorium when she heard a girl grumbling. She turned her head a little and noticed that it was a girl who sported white bolero and dress, completed with heels. Another look and she saw that she wore her white hair in a ponytail on the side of her head. She also noticed a scar over her left eye. However, the most notable thing about her was an emblem in a shape of a snowflake. It looked quite familiar.

Then it struck her.

"Excuse me," Nicandra politely drew the other girl's attention to herself. "Are you from Schnee Dust Company?"  
"Do I know you?" the white-haired girl asked her back.  
"Oh, how rude of me. Allow me to introduce myself: I am Nicandra Nepal," the girl extended her hand to greet the other.  
"What am I? A cat?" she asked again. "How am I not recognized _again_?"  
"I didn't mean to be rude, Miss," Nicandra apologized, confused.  
"Weiss Schnee, and you better remember that," the girl who named herself Weiss replied. "Why did you interrupt me?"  
"I just wanted to make sure my assumption where correct, Miss Schnee."  
"'Weiss' will be enough. Might as well be just on a first name basis since we're going to be classmates," Weiss sighed somewhat angrily.  
"Then feel free to call me 'Nicandra'... Weiss."  
"Then goodbye," the white-haired girl abruptly said and left the other alone with her thoughts.

Nicandra remembered reading about Weiss Schnee, although not much information was available. She didn't think that the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, a company who was one of the largest producers of the energy propellant know as 'Dust', would be so vexed and distant. Nicandra theorized it may be connected with the wealth that came from the position. There were many wealthy people in Remnant who displayed a variety of not-so-friendly characteristics, and Weiss appeared to not be an exception to the rule.

She looked at her watch: there was still plenty of time before Professor Ozpin would give his speech. Nicandra decided to befriend other people as she'd end up being with three other people in a team. Looking around the lobby she noticed a boy with arm-long, light purple hair which were covering his eyes.

"Hello there," she greeted him. "I am Nicandra Nepal," she extended her hand in a welcoming gesture.  
"Hi," the boy replied and shook hands with Nicandra. "My name is Thistle Sophie."  
"What an interesting name," she noted.  
"Thistle? I don't think so," he said.  
"I am more curious about 'Sophie' actually."  
"Family name, nothing special," he shrugged.  
"Every name has a meaning, _especially_ since the last war," Nicandra noted.  
"Meaning or no meaning we should go. The speech is about to start."  
"Oh," the girl looked behind her arm to see commotion in the auditorium. "It appears so. Let's go."

* * *

A female fox Faunus sporting large white fox ears from her long white hair was passing through an alleyway in the academy gardens when she heard a group of boys clearly harassing someone. She twitched her ears to identify the direction of the noise. It was further ahead of her, although a bit to her right. She decided to investigate it as something wasn't right.

As she continued her walk, the sounds intensified. The closer she got, the louder laughing became and cries rose.

Suddenly she came upon the view of two boys, one brown-haired wearing a silver armor and one light green mohawk wearing something that would barely pass as decent clothing, harassing a Faunus. The Faunus in question was also a female, although smaller than the boys and sported a big fluffy orange tail, she was undoubtedly a squirrel Faunus.

"I see you human boys have the strangest of ideas for having fun," the fox Faunus said with a mildly annoyed face.  
"Look, Russel!" the brown-haired boy said. "Another freak of nature decided to join us." The boys burst in laugh and the brown-haired one continued to yank on the squirrel Faunus' tail.  
"Please... help..." the oppressed Faunus called out.  
"Shut up," Russel punched her in the face.  
"Let her go or you're gonna taste your own medicine," the fox Faunus said.  
"Go back to your lair," the brown-haired boy said.

Then without warning the fox Faunus performed a back spin kick on Russel throwing him away from the squirrel Faunus. The other boy went for his weapon: a large mace, and swung it, but the fox Faunus evaded it. Using her opponent's recovery time, she kicked him in the back and he fell. Next she stepped with her heel on his throat with fierce look on her face.

"I hope you enjoyed it, but pick on a Faunus one more time and I won't hesitate to go step" and she pressed her heel on his aorta, " further," and then released him. He quickly run away with his partner in crime. She now turned to the squirrel Faunus, "You okay, there?"  
"Y-Yes, thank you," she replied. "I wanted to fight back, but they unarmed me before I could do anything."  
"Seems like even Hunter academies aren't safe from our 'lovers'," the fox Faunus said.  
"There is no safe place in the world for us, isn't there?" the squirrel Faunus voiced her concern.  
"We are here to become Huntresses, people who uphold peace. We'll bring it since we chose that path," she replied but the other girl had a saddened look on her face. "Chin up, eyes forward," the white-haired girl encouraged the other Faunus. "No need to go all gloomy on the first day of school."  
"R-Right," the other girl replied, with a weak smile on her face. "Name's Tangerina."  
"I'm Pearl."

Then they heard someone approaching them. Pearl readied herself if it were the bullies from before, while Tangerina was looking around for her weapon for the same reason.

"Hello ladies, have you lost something?" a green-haired man with a brown bandana appeared, in his right hand was a sword.  
"Give it back, thief!" the squirrel Faunus shouted at him.  
"Chill out!" the man called. "I was just wondering who leaves a weapon around unattended and decided to look for its owner, okay?"  
"Oh really? Then prove it," the fox Faunus requested.  
"Hooow?" the man asked.  
"Give it back, you big meanie!" the squirrel Faunus shouted at him again.  
"Alright, alright," he then handed the weapon to the smaller girl. "Am I clean now?"  
"That's up to Tangerina here, I think," Pearl pointed to the other girl who was inspecting her weapon.  
"You're lucky, _this time_," she said.  
"'This time'?" the man asked.  
"She was bullied a moment ago," the white-haired woman replied. "If it wasn't for me, she'd probably spent a night in the infirmary."  
"Don't belittle me," Tangerina pouted.  
"I'm Zelony," the man introduced himself.  
"Tangerina," the smaller girl said.  
"Name's Pearl," the taller girl added.  
"That's strange," Tangerina suddenly said. "Aren't you hating us or anything?" she asked Zelony.  
"What kind of question is that?" he asked.  
"We're Faunus, and you're a human, talking to us, in a friendly matter..." Tangerina continued.  
"It's not like you attacked me or anything," he replied with a questioning look on his face.  
"Why would we attack you?" Pearl asked. "But then again as Faunus we have plenty of reason to strike you down."  
"That's the way some people choose," Zelony replied.  
"Excuse me?" Tangerina said.  
"That's the problem with people," the man answered. "They don't understand, so they choose to fight."  
"You mean people fight us because they don't understand us?" Pearl asked.  
"That's the way I see it. They want everything to meet their impossible standards just because they can't use their good-for-nothing brains to even _try_ understand what they don't understand."  
"That's quite... penetrative observation," Pearl said.

A few students ran past them, talking about a speech which should take place in the auditorium. Pearl, Tangerina, and Zelony gasped and soon followed after the group.

* * *

The auditorium was crowded. Zelony and his companions found some free space and waited for Ozpin to show up. At the same time, a quarrel could be heard in the distance. At its center were three girls, each with different hair color: white, blonde, and black with some hints of red.

"Looks like someone's having a rough start," Pearl commented.

Suddenly a microphone noise could be heard and Ozpin appeared in front of it with Glynda Goodwitch. Bruin turned his head towards the stand.

"I'll... keep this brief," he said as he adjusted his glasses. "You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people." _Isn't that obvious?_, Bruin though to himself. "But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction." Another thought crossed Bruin's mind, _This sounds dark._ "You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far." _I don't understand a single word..._ "It is up to you to take the first step."

Ozpin stepped away from the microphone and his companion approached it.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight," she said with awfully serious voice. "Tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed."

As she said that students began to flood out from the auditorium. Bruin waited for the room to empty and left as one of the last people.

"Couldn't we go with the initiation today?" the brown-haired boy thought aloud.  
"I suppose they want us go all out since they're giving us a free nighter," he heard a male voice behind him. "Zelony," the man extended his hand in welcoming gesture.  
"Bruin," he replied shaking hands with him. "And the girls?"  
"Pearl," the fox Faunus introduced herself.  
"I'm Tangerina," the squirrel Faunus said.  
"Nice tail," Bruin complimented her, but she drew his sword at him. "What's that for!?" he yelled scared.  
"This lady here was bullied today," Zelony said. "Tension, is all."  
"I-I didn't mean any offense," Bruin scratched the back of his head.  
"You should be careful when addressing a Faunus," Pearl said and added, "Bunboy."  
"That's not nice!" Bruin pouted. "What gives?"

Pearl pointed at his hair. Bruin had his long hair tied in an awful bun. The man laughed nervously.

"So, um..." Bruin said. "Wanna hang out?"  
"As long us you won't yank my tail," Tangerina replied.  
"It's my first time seeing a Faunus with such fluffly tail!" the boy said.  
"Where have you lived? In a cave?" the squirrel Faunus inquired with an angry look on her face.  
"In Haven."  
"Doesn't sound like one," Zelony said and he along the two Faunus laughed.  
"Wanna see your face flying off into the sky?" Bruin asked angrily.  
"I would very much like to see that."

A boy with long blue hair tied in a ponytail and lush fringe suddenly appeared. He was wearing a long blue cape divided in the back into two strips. On his back was something that resembled a staff with a three quarters circle at its top, several spikes coming from the outer edge.

"Who are you?" Bruin asked, confused.  
"You're really acting like an idiot," the blue-haired boy sighed.  
"I asked a question, didn't I?"  
"Go on, scram," Pearl demanded.  
"Yeah, we were just getting acquainted," Tangerina added.  
"With this excuse for a Hunter?" the blue-haired boy said.  
"What's your problem!?" Zelony asked.  
"If you really want to make friends, then choose people who have _even _an ounce of brain," the blue-haired boy replied and left them.

Bruin stood there confused. It was the first time he met that boy. Why was he so hostile towards him? He then run the opposite side the other boy left them.

"Where are you going?" Zelony shouted behind him.  
"That was... _really_ weird," Pearl commented.  
"He wasn't all that nice anyway," Tangerina said. "Let him be."  
"Probably," Pearl spoke.  
"Shouldn't we, you know, go after him?" Zelony asked.  
"We've _all_ known each other for less than a day," the fox Faunus said. "Don't get emotional over a random guy on the first day."  
"That's not very Huntress-like of you," Zelony sighed. "What now?" he added after a brief moment of silence.  
"Let's hit the cafeteria, food court, or whatever they call it," Pearl suggested. "I'm so hungry I could eat a whole horse."

The other two agreed and started their search.

* * *

Rouge decided to put a stop to her pranks for a bit and decided to explore the school. She first decided to look for Garlik. It was a rather unsuccessful search so she decided to use her wind spirit to check the campus.

Some time passed and the girl started to grew restless. She paced around the hallway now. According to the campus map on her scroll, she was heading towards the library. Her cousin wasn't one for reading even though his was quite well-read.

"If you're here to use the library it's closed," a blue-haired girl suddenly said, startling Rouge.  
"How unfortunate," the dark pink-haired girl commented. "When it's gonna open?"  
"In two days, when we will start attending classes," the other girl replied. "I am Nicandra," she extended her hand.  
"Rouge," the girl replied, but ignored the hand. "Wanted to spy on someone there?" she asked Nicandra as she herself wanted to try it to search for her cousin.  
"N-No," Nicandra stumbled. "It's the first day and besides, I haven't met any particularly interesting people."  
"Then consider yourself lucky, Nic," Rouge smirked.  
"'Nicandra' will be enough," Nicandra's dark gaze fell upon Rouge's face. She then lightened up a bit, "You're quite self-confident."  
"Well, I have backup with me," she replied and summoned an earth spirit.  
"Oh my!" Nicandra exclaimed and started to inspect the creature. "What is this... creature?"  
"I call them 'spirits'," Rouge replied earning a curious look from the other girl. "This one draw purely from the element of earth."  
"You said 'spirits'. How many you command?"  
"Four. Each one of the four basic elements that compose this very world: fire, water, wind, and earth."

Rouge petted the spirit who resembled a mole with very dark brown fur. Nicandra just looked curiously. It was a very rare gift to be able to summon personifications of land.

"Is this your Semblance?" she finally asked.  
"Yep, great, isn't it?"  
"Doesn't having this creature here put a strain on your Aura?"  
"Very small." Rouge replied and sat down on the floor, still patting the spirit, "It's the battle I need to be careful though: the more I summon them and have them fight with me, the more of my Aura is drained. I usually mix weapon strikes with some mildly Aura-straining spells."

Then a green flying creature, similar to a butterfly, appeared in front of Nicandra, startling her. The creature approached Rouge and started to gesticulate. Nicandra simply loooked at it confused.

"Thanks, Sylph," Rouge said and dismissed both of her spirits. "Seems like I found who I lost," a sly smile crossed her face.  
"Who is it that you lost if I may inquire?"  
"Are you always so formal?" the spirit commander asked the other girl, her voice unamused.  
"Well, yes," she replied.  
"Oh boy," Rouge sighed. "See you around!" she waved to Nicandra as we was heading her way.  
"Why is everyone I meet keep brushing me off?" she asked herself irritated.

* * *

The night fell, covering the campus in darkness. First year students were preparing for their sleep, some were talking, some were already asleep.

Zelony was returning from the bathroom when he noticed Bruin. The other boy seemed a bit better than when he left him, Pearl, and Tangerina. He thought for a moment and decided to talk with the boy.

"Hey, you okay?"  
"I don't know," Bruin replied.  
"Are you always this sensitive?"

Bruin was silent. The words of the blue-haired boy still rang within his head: _'__If you really want to make friends, then choose people who have _even_an ounce of brain._' True, he wasn't a bookworm or an honors-student, but that didn't mean he lacked knowledge.

He was then poked on the arm. He looked up and saw Zelony looking at him with resignation.

"Lighten up, man," he said to the sad boy.

Bruin smiled weekly, but that didn't convince Zelony.

"While brawling is _not_ my preferred fighting style, I _could_ punch some of that gloominess out of that thick head of yours," he suggested jokingly.  
"What are you?" Bruin mumbled, Zelony barely hearing him. "Some kind of knight in shining armor?"  
"Cheer. Up."  
"Would you _please_ stop this obviously pointless conversation?" a blue-haired girl suddenly appeared.  
"Hey," Bruin weakly said.  
"You two know each other?" Zelony asked.  
"Not on the first name basis," the girl replied. "His... discipline needs work if he wants to become a Hunter."  
"You're too gonna scold him?"  
"Excuse me?" the girl asked confused.  
"Some guy in blue appeared out of the blue a few hours ago and criticized Bruin here. By the way, the name's Zelony."  
"Nicandra."

Then another girl, one with dark pink hair came, small whirlwind around her.

"Hello, Rouge," Nicandra welcomed the girl. "I see you're employing spirits for some reason."  
"I wanted to take some air," she smiled.  
"Can someone tell me what's going on?" Zelony asked confused.  
"This is Rouge, a 'spirit summoner'," Nicandra introduced the other girl to the two boys. She then went to introducing the boys to the girls, "This sorrowful person" she pointed at the brown-haired boy with empty expression" is Bruin and this cheery soul" she now pointed at the green-haired boy who was looking rather angry face "is Zelony."  
"I'm not 'cheery', I'm '_concerned_'!" Zelony exclaimed. "I'm just comforting the poor fellow."  
"He doesn't look comforted," Rouge said. "But I think I may be able to help here," she chuckled.  
"You're gonna drown me again?" Bruin asked suddenly, startling Nicandra and Zelony.  
"First this Ruby child and her motley crew and now _you_!" another voice appeared, but it was a female one.  
"H-Hello, Weiss?" Nicandra awkwardly greeted her.  
"Who else did you think it was, you dunce!?"  
"What's your problem?" Zelony angrily asked.  
"I, and I'm certain that other people gathered here, require a good night's rest before the initiation which you refuse to give me."

Bruin rolled up in a ball, earning sad look from Zelony and Weiss and Nicandra rolled their eyes. Rouge was strangely smiling.

"I'll get going now," she said. "See you in the morning," and she walked off.

Weiss left without the word, and so did Nicandra, although they want opposite ways. That left Zelony who went for his sleeping bag which was lying somewhere around the center of the room and returned with it to Bruin. He set it few feet away from him and slipped into it.

He turned his side to Bruin. The boy seemed to fare better, although it was hard to tell for certain as he felt asleep not so long ago. While he have known the boy for less than a day, he felt that Bruin's time at Beacon would be a true test for him.

"Someone will need to toughen you up and it's not gonna be pretty."

Zelony then lied on his back, hands under his head, and closed the eyes, slowly drifting into world of dreams.

* * *

**January 31st, 2015**

**IMPORTANT (not-so-related-to-the-story) NOTICE**

**I'm certain that FNDM is aware of it, but Monty Oum, the creator of _RWBY_, is currently being hospitalized. It was not revealed to public what is the cause of this sudden turn of events, mainly due to respect for Monty and his family. Also, a donation on GoFundMe was started yesterday and the goal of 50,000 dollars was met within less than four hours which fills me with joy and hope. Even now, the donations continue and the number is quite staggering: over 146,000 dollars. It's wonderful when in times like this people come together.**

**Author's Notes**

This is the second chapter and as promised it encompasses both parts of "The Shining Beacon". Why yes, there's little common in events between the episodes and the chapter I didn't want to be redundant with text and decided to be creative.

The next part will focus only on "The First Step, Pt. 1" since Pt. 2 is partner assignment and I don't know how should I assign partners for the primary team (I have already decided on the partners for the secondary team which was easier for me). Bruin got quite development with Rouge, Nicandra, and Zelony, and either Nicandra or Zelony would make for a good partner for him I think (although Zelony could be better because reasons). Rouge and Nicandra as partners would be... 'interesting' is not a good word, but somewhat 'engaging' since while their battle styles are similar to a degree they come from different backgrounds and actually disciplined Nicandra would be a good partner choice for pranky nature of Rouge. I'd like to get some input in it.

**Replies**

**Awesomechainsaw**: I hope that this chapter is to your liking regarding Rouge's "slightly overpowered Semblance". Also, before you ask about how she wasn't so strained after her battle with Garlik is mainly because it was a one-on-one match with a Hunter-in-training, and not a proffesional.


	7. Chapter 3: The First Step

**February 5th, 2015**

**IMPORTANT NOTICE**

As you all might know, the creator of _RWBY_ passed away four days ago. Yes, this is a terrible loss, especially since Monty was in his prime. I don't plan on writing an emotional and heart-breaking confession or something like that. I feel as mournful as the fandom, community, the Rooster Teeth and Monty's family. I know the feeling of loss: over the past few years some of my grandparents died and that was a... frightening experience, especially when my first experience was when I was thirteen. But like many people, I've been there, overcame the loss, and continue to live on. So let's keep Monty in our memories, even after we come in terms with his loss.

Like I said on Tumblr, I don't want to put words into the mouth of a person I barely knew so I'll say this: celebrate Monty's memory in a way one would enjoy it (and _even referencing_ death is not something one would enjoy, mind you).

_Farewell, Monty Oum. May your soul know peace._

* * *

**Chapter 3. The First Step**

The morning light was filling the ballroom. Many people were still sleeping, although some started to show untameable energy reserves.

"Wake up, lazy bum!" Nora chirply said to sleeping Ren.  
"Shut up or you're won't make it to the initiation in perfect shape!" a blue-haired boy growled in anger, but Nora made light of it.

The two packed their things and went to their bathrooms to change into their regular outfits. Nora was excited about the field exam, while Ren kept a blank face.

Other students started to wake up as well, thanks to the ruckus from few minutes ago. Many started to pack up their things, while others decided to spend some time lying around a bit.

Zelony could tell that Bruin was faring better than the evening before. They where soonly approached by Rouge, Pearl, and Tangerina. Bruin looked up, a small smile appearing on his face.

"G-Good morning."  
"You're such a mess," Rouge giggled.  
"Are you always so..." Zelony struggled for the right word, but Rouge helped him:  
"Spirited?"  
"Not exactly the word I was looking for. Besides, I don't there exists a proper word for your kind of behavior."  
"Oh, my feelings! I feel hurt!" she exclaimed with fake pain.  
"So how's the prince there is doing?" Pearl asked.  
"'Prince'? He still looks like a Bunboy to me," Tangerina chipped in.  
"Cut it off," Zelony said. "You're acting out of the line."  
"Now you're gonna lecture us on the ways of a 'true Hunter', is that it?" the fox Faunus said, hostility in her voice. "Then think again. Come on, Tangerina, we're leaving."

The two then left Bruin, Zelony, and Rouge. The green-haired boy was angry at the two Faunus, but then again human-Faunus relationship were bad to begin with. He was packing his things in fury, while Bruin took quite a lot of time. Rouge looked at the brown-haired boy with amusement.

"You're still here?" Bruin asked her.  
"Oh, intimidated, aren't you?" Rouge said with a mysterious smile.  
"Give him a break," Zelony requested. "Initiation's today so everyone needs to be in a good form."  
"You're such a bore!" the girl exclaimed and left them.  
"Are all Huntresses-in-training so weird?" Bruin asked.  
"Heck if I know," Zelony shrugged.  
"Good answer."

A blue-haired woman appeared, her eyes piercing Zelony. He didn't appear happy about her sudden appearance.

"Nicandra," the green-haired man said with empty voice. "To what we owe appearance to Goodwitch's clone?"  
"Excuse me?"  
"You're looking kinda like her, although the hair are different. And oh! You don't have nerdy glasses."

Bruin laughed, earning an angry look from Nicandra.

"Not only you're insulting me, but you're also insulting a teacher!" she vented off her anger and left them.  
"Come on, let's go," Zelony said. "We need to change and eat something."  
"Okay."

* * *

Bruin and Zelony were sitting in the cafeteria. Bruin had some toasts and scrambled eggs along with an apple juice. Zelony went with some pancakes and few ham sandwiches, choosing soda for his drink.

"That's not a healthy drink for a breakfast, I think," Bruin commented.  
"Do I look sick?" Zelony asked, gesturing to his widely smiling face.  
"No," he chuckled.

Then a blond boy with spiky hair appeared. He seemed to be a bit sad.

"Hey, Maize!" Zelony waved his hand calling the blond to him.  
"You know him?" Bruin asked.  
"We met yesterday in the airship."  
"You!?" the blond exclaimed.  
"Hey there, Strawhead," he greeted him.  
"You think I'll be so forgiving?"  
"Has... something happened?" the brown-haired boy asked. There was some strange tension between the two.  
"Funny you should ask," Zelony replied with nervous chuckle.  
"He made a fun of my name even though I didn't make fun of his," the blonde replied. "You better be apologizing now."  
"First Jaune will apologize to me, then I might consider doing the same," the green-haired boy smiled.  
"What? I don't follow."  
"Long story," Zelony said then turned to Maize, "So you're gonna sit with us or be you're gonna join Jaune there?" He pointed at another blond boy who was sitting at another table.  
"Neither," and he went at the opposite direction Zelony was pointing.  
"Second day at school and already making 'negative friends'," Bruin commented.  
"It's called 'e-ne-my'," he slowly said. "Besides, I already made a 'positive' friend, haven't I?" and he patted the other boy on back.

Bruin wasn't exactly certain if he could be considered a 'positive friend'. The yesterday display didn't give a good impression of him for sure. He decided to not answer.

Meanwhile Nicandra was sitting with Rouge at another table. The blue-haired girl was having cereal, while dark pink-haired one was eating ham sandwhiches. Both went with water to drink.

"What do you think about team assignment?" Rouge asked the other girl. "I heard it'll be part of the initiation."  
"As long as I won't end up with this Bruin person on the team I can be with anyone on the team," she replied.  
"But he's such an innocent boy!"

Nicandra looked at Rouge suspiciously, but the other girl ignored her look.

"Are you all right?" Nicandra asked after a moment of silence.  
"You pour soul, you're no fun too," Rouge saddened a bit.  
"Then I am happy about it. This is a combat school, there's no sense in playing game."  
"Hello, Nicandra," a boy appeared.  
"Good morning, Thistle," the blue-haired girl replied. Rouge burst into laughter.  
"Am I missing something?" Thistle asked.  
"No, Rouge is simply being herself," Nicandra sighed.  
"May I join you? I don't know anyone else here aside of you," the boy asked.  
"Yes, besides, your presence will be far more better than her," the blue-haired girl replied.  
"Okay," was the boy's only response.

* * *

After the breakfast, the first years students went to the locker rooms.

"What's your weapon?" Zelony asked Bruin.  
"I have this collapsible staff, it can also turn into a spear and a crossbow," the other boy replied. "What about you?"  
"This." Zelony showed Bruin his butterfly-shaped yoyo.  
"O-kay," the brown-haired boy replied. "Weird choice for a weapon."  
"You got me!" Zelony chuckled. "I can't retaliate that."  
"I didn't say anything about 'bad' or 'wrong'," Bruin pouted.

Then a blue-haired boy appeared and passed them. Bruin was so scared when he saw him, he hid himself behind a bit taller Zelony.

"Hey, have you seen locker 201?" Pearl asked a blond boy with spiky hair. The boy immediately dropped his weapon: a deck of cards. "I don't bite," she added after seeing his reaction.  
"Th-There," he pointed further down the alley.  
"Thanks, Strawhead," she replied and left him.  
"Maize, be more confident," Jaune who was next to him advised. "Girls are looking for confident guys. Look how professionals do it." He went for two conversing girls, interrupting their conversation. "You know what else is great? Me. Jaune Arc. Nice to meet you."  
"You again!?" Weiss said irritated.  
"That's _so_ not gonna work," Maize said to himself in disbelief.

The conversation soon turned into disadvantage for Jaune. He just tried to recruit...

"Hey, isn't that Pyrrha Nikos!?" Bruin exclaimed, his sudden enthusiasm surprising Zelony.  
"You know her?" he asked the brown-haired boy.  
"Of course! She graduated from Sanctum as a _top_ student! And she won Mistral Region Tournaments four years in a _row_!"  
"This is turning out interesting indeed," Nicandra noted. She appeared out of nowhere, startling the boys.  
"Don't scare people like that!" Bruin growled.  
"What do you mean by 'interesting'?" Zelony asked.  
"Weiss Schnee of Schnee Dust Company is also joining Beacon this year. Actually, Pyrrha and Weiss were talking with each other until that person interrupted them. Does he have no manners?" she shook her head and left the lockers.  
"Would all first-year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation?" Goodwitch's voice echoed from the speakers. Again, all first-year students report to Beacon Cliff immediately."

Zelony waved beckoning Bruin to catch up with him as he made for the exit. They came upon Jaune who was helplessly lying on the floor.

"Having some trouble there, lady-killer?" Yang asked the boy.  
"I don't understand. My dad said all women look for is confidence! Where did I go wrong?"

Ruby and Zelony approached him and gave him a helping hand.

"'Snow Angel' _probably_ wasn't the best start," Yang remarked.  
"Girls come in all flavors," Bruin stated, earning a questioning look from the blond boy. "Something I learned back at Haven."  
"Come on, Jaune, let's go," Ruby said.  
"Onwards!" Zelony cheered.

* * *

Bruin and the rest of his party arrived at Beacon Cliff. Of the teachers, only Ozpin and Goodwitch were present. There were silver, square plates with two axes crossed on a circle of laurels. The woman called out half of Hunters- and Huntresses-to-be to and instructed them to take places on the plates.

Ozpin was the first one to speak, "For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest."  
"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of 'teams'," Godwitch now spoke. "Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates" she paused for a moment, "today."

Few students gulped. Bruin and Maize were hoping to not happen upon the blue-haired boy and any kind of girl respectively.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon," Ozpin continued. "So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well." Ruby groaned in the distance. "That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."  
"See? I told you—!" Nora started to speak with Ren but Ozpin interrupted her.  
"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way." A crow cawed in the distance. "Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you _will_ die."

Now Jaune gulped loudly in nervous laughter.

"You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene." A bitter thought entered Bruin's mind, That's certainly comforting. "You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?"  
Jaune raised his hand, "Yeah, um, sir?"  
"_Good_!" Ozpin appeared to ignore Jaune's question. "Now, take your positions."

Students started to assume various poses. It wasn't long before Zelony was the first launched student from his platform. He was shocked a bit, but quickly regained his compose and soared through the sky. Thistle was next and Bruin followed after.

Now, a real test began.

* * *

**February 5th, 2015**

**Author's Notes**

The Monty Oum note is on the top since I felt it should be there and not at the end of the chapter.

Aside of that, actual fighting is about to happen! BUt first: landing strategies!  
And I really don't know how I should partner team BRNZ members. I said Bruin-Zelony and Nicandra-Rouge since the chemistry would be good and all, but I don't know...


	8. Chapter 4: The Emerald Forest

(February 13th, 2015)

**Chapter 4. The Emerald Forest**

Over a dozen bodies were soaring across the sky. Several people propelled their flight with their weapon to land further into the forest.

Rouge was using Sylph as her 'means of transport', using her wings to slowly decend onto the ground. Nicandra was employing ice ramps to help her arrive onto the mainland. Thistle was firing bullets at the ground to slow down his arrival, and the blue haired boy employed a similar strategy. Zelony embeded his yoyo into a tree branch and swung, performing a three-point landing.

Bruin was at the same time both excited and scared: this was the first time he was doing such thing. Back in Haven he trained in variety of situations, but this was something new. He had to come up with some landing strategy real quick or he'd end up with a major injury if he'd survive the impact. Then an idea struck him.

He used his Semblance with his weapon in its crossbow form by creating an Auric rope attached to the weapon's bolt. Around hundred yards away he noticed a tall tree and shot. The bolt embeded into the trunk high above the ground. Bruin was yanked by the Auric rope and on his way to the tree hit few branches which slowed him. Then he hit the trunk head on and the impact resulted in losing his control over the Semblance and falling onto the ground. He managed to sit with his back against the tree to catch a breath, but passed out.

* * *

At the same time, Nicandra was battling some Beowolves in other area of the Emerald Forest. Several lightning bolts and ice shards flew across the battlefield and defeated the Grimm. Then she heard another monster coming at her and conjured a flaming tornado around her. The create died when it came upon the fiery whirlwind.

"Nice job, Nic," a female voice came from behind her.  
"I suppose this makes us partners then," Nicandra replied looking at Rouge. "Also, please call me 'Nicandra'."  
"Have anyone told you you're no fun?" Rouge asked with a chuckle.  
"This is a combat school, _not_ a circus."  
"So any idea where is this abandoned temple?"  
"We arrived from that cliff," Nicandra pointed at a distant hill, "and we were launched in the opposite direction. We need to continue further that way," and she pointed the oppose direction.  
"Makes sense."  
"Let's continue," Nicandra said and started to walk, followed by bored Rouge.

* * *

Pearl landed with the help of her weapons: the claws which she used to 'slide down' a tree in spiral. She was a bit disappointed that no Grimm welcomed her. Her thoughts strayed to the possible partners, there were few 'categories' to consider. Faunus haters where definite 'no', yet she didn't crossed out humans from her list altogether. She hoped to end up with a Faunus, but life wasn't so giving so she had to accept anyone who'd end up with her.

She looked at the Beacon Cliff and went the opposite way since that was were the abandoned temple should be. As she walked she grew restless: quite some time passed since she started her search, around an hour or so. There was no one in sight, apart of few wild animals. Something wrong was happening, she was certain of that.

Then she heard sounds of battle and rushed in their direction. Pearl arrived to a view of a blond man fighting with Boarbatusks and Ursai. He had a strange weapon of choice: cards. They were circling around him and when he waved with his hands the card attacked that target. She finally decided to step in.

"Need a hand?" she clawed a Boarbatusk who was thrown into a tree and dispersed into black mist.  
"That'd be great!" he shouted as he jumped back to evade a swipe from an Ursa.

Pearl dipped one of her claws into the Ursa which attacked the man and quickly removed it. The beast roared in pain and just as it was to disperse it fell onto the woman. Few Boarbatusks saw this as an opportunity to kill her and charged at her, but the man came between them and formed a shield from his cards. The trick worked to a degree as one of the monsters managed to break through the defenses. Pearl, who recovered after the man shielded her, performed a swift uppercut on the Boarbatusk. She then kicked it midair sending it across the battlefield and it dispersed.

Few more Boarbatusks and a single Ursa remained. The girl went with the large monster and as she was to scratch if a few times, she was cut by a few cards.

"What gives!?" she shouted at the boy.  
"I-I thought you'd take the Boarbatusks!" the man replied angrily.  
"Then _you_ go get them!" she replied with a commanding time to which he complied.

After finishing the battle, the woman approched the man and measured him with an intent look. The man was quite nervous, even hiding his face in his hands.

"I'm Pearl."  
"M-Maize," the man replied.  
"Are you always this uptight?" Pearl asked with an annoying face.  
"I d-don't know what you're talking about," he cried out from his hands.  
"Since obviously you and I were alone before and now we've met, we're partners now."  
"Gosh," the boy muttered under his breath. Pearl looked at him as if asking what he said. "You okay there?"  
Pearl simply laughed at that. "Let's get going. The temple is that way," she said pointing deeper into the woods.

* * *

Rouge was following Nicandra in silence. Occasionally, the two slain a few Grimm that appeared at random.

Suddenly Nicandra paused for a second.

"What is it?" Rouge asked, but was shushed by her partner.  
Something moved in the bushes and Nicandra called out, "Who goes there?"

A two-headed snake Grimm rushed at the two women, attempting to chop of their heads. Nicandra send a flurry of ice shards, while Rouge smacked the monster with her weapon in the whip form. That only angered the creature.

"Two heads, long tail," Nicandra commented. "You take the heads! I'll try to disable the tail!" she commanded and rushed to the Grimm's behind.

Rouge was alterting between sword and whip forms of her weapon, occasionally relying on Dust injected into the weapon's handle. She managed to scar the Grimm with the help of lightning Dust. On the other hand, Nicandra was having some problems with the monster. Despite her tries to freeze it in the place, the creature broke from the icy casing with ease. She also tried magma pools and lightning bolts but without success.

"Rouge, how is it going?"  
"Fun!" the dark pink-haired woman replied and for the first time since the initiation's start summoned a spirit. Gnome dropped from a brown emblem onto the ground and several spiky rocks emerged from the impact zone and struck one of the heads. Then the spirit vanished.  
"This tail is proving too much trouble! We must withdra—!"

Nicandra was sent flying into a tree by the snake's powerful tail. Rouge summoned an earth wall in front of her blocking the attack from both heads and rushed to her partner. She summoned the water spirit who healed Nicandra, while Rouge was defending them from the onslaught. She was about to get hit with the tail when it suddenly was frozen in a large crystal. Rouge looked around and noticed Nicandra rushing to her.

"We leave. _Now_," she commanded.  
"O-Okay," Rouge hesitantly replied.  
"We might have better chances of beating it if we find more people. Now run!"

The two now sprinted into the direction they were previously walking leaving the angered Grimm to itself. It would soonly free itself and go after them. They had to rush.

* * *

Thistle was walking without any idea of where to go. He only knew that he had to collect a relic piece from an abandoned temple with his partner. A new problem appeared before the man: he had no partner.

Then a blue-haired man appeared as if to save the other man from his distress. He then drew his weapon, the dualblade, and bent it slightly revealing a string coming from it. He then drew an arrow from the quiver on his back.

"Fight me," he commanded.  
"Why? We're partners now. Partners don't fight?" Thistle was unsure of his last statement and turned into into a question.

The blue-haired man then shot the arrow, but Thistle just blocked it a foot before him with a wave of his staff. The other boy the shoot three arrows in rapid succession, but Thistle evaded them. He then when head on and struck his opponent's guts with the staff's head. He then followed it few more hits and the other man landed several yards away from him. The blue-haired man stood up, switched his weapon's mode to dualblade, and slashed Thistle a few times. The purple-haired man then jumped back, reversed the grip of his staff, and shoot a few bullets at his enemy. The other man twirled his weapon on front of him blocking the shots and followed it with a rushed thrust. Thistle got hit and struck the other man with the staff's head, but he simply jumped back.

"That is enough," he said.  
"I don't understand," Thistle replied.  
"I was testing you. I don't want to end up with a weakling as a partner."  
"Do I pass the test?"  
"Yes, you're quite a warrior, I must admit."  
"I am Thistle Sophie," the purple-haired man introduced himself.  
"Larimar... Mikulio," the blue-haired man replied with cold voice. "The temple is this way. Let's not waste time on useless banter."

Suddenly Larimar heard a shot and turned around: a Beowolf was slowly dissipating. He looked at Thistle whose face remained strangely neutral despite saving him. There was something unsettling about the purple-haired boy that was worrying Larimar. He would at least have four years to see who Thistle truly was.

The two then continued their quest for the abandoned temple.

* * *

Zelony just slain another group of Beowolves. How long has it been since they started the initiation? He estimated around hour and a half to two. There was no sight of anyone or the temple. He started to wonder if he hadn't lost his way in the forest: after all it was quite expansive. He was walking in random directions since he considered finding a partner the primary objective. Finding a relic without a partner would kinda be weird. They were also graded during the initiation: he wondered if his meandering was giving him negative points.

Suddenly he heard a group of men laughing and followed the noise. He came to a view of two men bullying someone. When he approached them he noticed a familar brown-haired man.

"Bruin!" he exclaimed.  
"Oh? You know each other?" the man with brown hair and armor on asked with a sickening grin.  
"What's it to you?" Zelony asked with a frown.  
"Russel, get him."

The man commanded his partner with the green mohawk who attacked Zelony with a couple of dagger slashes. The yoyo wielder simply crouched, startling the boy named Russel. He then low-kicked him and the man fell on his back. Zelony punched him into face and he passed out.

Zelony looked around and noticed that Bruin was dragged in the distance by the other man. He catched up with them without being noticed. He used his yoyo to knock the other man from behind with a hit on his head's back. He put the bullies together against a tree.

He then approached Bruin and gently woke him up. The other man opened his eyes, but closed them immediately. The sunlight was hurting his eyes a bit. After a moment he opened them leaving narrow holes.

"Wh-who—?" he asked.  
"Are you all right?" Zelony asked. "They didn't beat you much?"  
"Huh?"  
"I see few bruises here and there," he commented. "Nothing that Aura can't heal."  
"Th-that voice—!"  
"Yeah, it's me, Zelony," the man replied with a smile. "You were attacked by some Russel and his partner." He growled the last few words. "But I dealt with them."  
"E-eh..."  
"They're just knocked out," he calmed Bruin's worried train of thought. "The staff will deal with them, I'm sure."  
"Let's go."

Bruin didn't want to stay there much longer. Two bullies attacked him out nowhere which he was still knocked wasn't a pleasant company. Plus, there were Grimm around and four people together would certainly attract them quicker than a pair. So it was a logical conclusion to go straight for the relics now and be done with the initiation.

"Already? But you just woke up, after being bullied nonetheless! You sure you don't need a rest?"  
"I was knocked out by a tree, I think rested enough," Bruin joked trying to make light of his current situation.  
"We're partners now by the way," Zelony said.  
"Better you then them," Bruin pointed at the two bullies in the distance.  
"Hey!" Zelony protested. "Am I a Grimm now!?"

They both laughed. Then they agreed on a direction of their walk towards to abandoned temple and continued their journey.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Finally a new chapter! This is nothing interesting I'm afraid. Partnering the characters seems so rushed. RWBY and JNPR doesn't appear as I couldn't find anything that would work out good, but Cardin and Russel are in, mainly because I think that "Jaunedice" was kind of rushed (i.e. time skip) and said that Cardin bullies everyone and there wasn't any bullying showed performed by him in the show before "Jaunedice" (those 'flashbacks' hardly count as "shown before"). Also, I wrote this all _today_ (February 13th, 2015), that's quite an accomplishment I presume.

Also, I'm considering some romance in the story. Team RWBY will not get love interests in form of my OCs since I aim for the story to be faithful to the actual show. Romance will mainly happen 'within' my OCs (that is _sooo_ poorly written). What do you think about it?

I also decided to put dates on top of each chapter. I think that some people may like to know when the story was last updated and such things.


	9. Chapter 5: Players and Pieces

(June 19th, 2015)

**Chapter 5. Players and Pieces**

Thistle shot down another Beowolf, while Larimar cut down two Ursai with a single swing. The two have been traveling together for quite some time searching for the temple and a relic hidden within. Right now they were encountering waves of lesser Grimm and killing them.

Suddenly they heard noises of battle in the distance. They looked around and noticed a giant Nevermore charging at some structure.

"Is it fighting other students?" the purple-haired boy asked.  
"How should I know?" the blue boy replied. "But if that's the case they might have came across the temple."  
"Let's go and see!" Thistle's eyes shone with a strange glimmer.  
"'Let's go and see'? Do you hear yourself!? It's a large Grimm, it could kill us with ease!"  
"What about the others?"  
"Ozpin did imply that some of us may die here, but why should it bother either of us?"  
"We need to form a team, right? A team is a four-person group, correct? Then we can't afford to loose potential teammates," Thistle reasoned. "I'm going to see them safe."

And just like that Thistle run off towards the battle. Larimar growled in anger as a response to his partner's behavior: doesn't he see how dangerous it is? They are hunters-in-training, people who chose to protect the weak. They were inexperienced in fights against such large creatures so it was a suicide strike at the current point.

Larimar sighed, "Better make sure he won't die," and he followed his partner's trail.

* * *

The trees started to get thicker and thicker with each step and Bruin and Zelony started to have trouble navigating. The deeper they went the less Grimm they encountered, something that picked their interest. The monsters of darkness usually liked such dense forests and safety of shadows they provided. Now it appeared rather hollow.

"Where are all the Grimm?" Bruin asked. "You don't think they're planning an attack, do you?"  
"Do you really think of them so high? Sure, one should 'expect the unexpected' but that's just silly," Zelony laughed it off.

Then something in the bushes moved. The boys readied their weapons expecting an attack. Much to their surprise, Rouge and Nicandra appeared; they looked tired.

"Hi, guys!" the brown-haired boy greeted. "What you're doing here?"  
Nicandra shot him an angry glare as if he asked a really stupid question, "We are in the middle of the initiation if you haven't noticed."  
"Well, I guess you're right," he replied with a sheepish smile on his face. "Umm... why were you running?"

Suddenly a screech sounded in the distance. With every moment it grew closer.

"What kind of Grimm makes such a noise?" Zelony pondered.  
"An angry two-headed snake who was frozen solid," Rouge replied.  
"A King Taijitu is coming!?" Bruin exclaimed quite scary.  
"We need to get to some open space if we hope to beat it," the blue-haired girl said.

Then a King Taijitu appeared and swung it heads at its opponents, but didn't hit them as they timely dodged its attack.

"Let's run for the temple!" Bruin suggested and ran off getting Nicandra angry:  
"Just how _that_ is supposed to help us?!" she shouted after him and followed him. Zelony and Rouge quickly joined the escape.

* * *

Pearl and Maize arrived at a ruined circular object with little problem. The Grimm didn't prove to be difficult; it was quite the opposite: they seemed to be too easy.

They looked around and noticed black and gold chess pieces placed on pedestals: this year's relics it would seem. A moment later they noticed a group of fellow students fighting against a Nevermore and a Death Stalker further in some ruins.

"We should help them!" Maize exclaimed and took few steps towards the battle.  
"Hey! What about the relic?" Pearl asked annoyed.  
"Grab it and join us!" and he went on.  
"'Charge in, guns blazing,' it's always the same," the Faunus girl muttered under her breath.

She grabbed a white bishop piece and followed her partner.

When she arrived at the scene, she noticed an all-girl group fighting with a Nevermore in ruins beyond a destroyed bridge. A two-girl, two-boy group was fighting against a Death Stalker. And then there was Maize with two other boys fighting with a few spare Grimm which followed the battle sounds.

"Is this some kind of joke?" she sighed. "Two large Grimm and support from the lesser ones." She took a leap and landed between a blue-themed boy and an Ursa. She performed a series of quick strikes at the creature which dissipated into black fog. "Seems like you need help, boys."  
"Like I need any help from you," the blue-haired boy shot back.  
"Save the chit-chat for later, guys!" Maize shouted from distance, few of his cards blocking an attack from a Boarbatusk which was charging at the arguing pair.

Then an Ursa Major appeared and roared loudly. Few Grimm around him also roared and charged at the group. Pearl also rushed and quickly stabbed a few Beowolves with her claws. Few of the injured monsters dissipated into the fog while the rest started to frantically wave their paws. One of the Beowolves hit the purple-haired boy who was thrown at Maize, interrupting his attack.

"Thistle!" the blue-haired boy cried out and cut down the remaining Beowolves with wild swings from his dualblade.

Pearl kicked a few Ursai and scratched them and the blue-haired boy joined her in the attack and shot an arrow at them. Few Grimm exploded, while some where wounded quite badly.

While they were focused on the lesser Grimm, the Ursa Major was charging at the two boys who were still shaken from the previous attack. When it was about to swipe them with its large paws, a girl dressed in a revealing armor appeared and shielded them from the attack. She then proceeded to strike it with assault of slashes and knocked the monster back.

"Pyrrha!" Jaune came running after her. "We just thought a giant scorpion! Aren't you tired?"  
"Come help these two up!" she instructed and went to fight the large Grimm.

Jaune approached Maize and Thistle and pulled them up.

"Thanks for the save," Maize said.  
"Thank Pyrrha, not me," Jaune replied and pointed towards his partner.  
"I'll go help!" Thistle exclaimed and rushed to the battle, shooting a flaming projectile from his shotstaff.  
"What about you?" Maize asked the other blond. "Surely you'll want to protect your partner."  
"I... uh..." Jaune stuttered, but Maize was long gone.

Pyrrha was handling the battle pretty well, although the aftermath of the previous one was taking toll on her. Just when she was about to block another attack from the Ursa Major, Pearl appeared clawing off its paw. Then Larimar popped up, swirling his weapon around him and cutting a few bruises on the large Grimm.

"We're here!" Maize said as he and Thistle appeared. "Take a break, Pyrrha. Our four will finish the job."

The warrior girl briefly fought the thought to stay and help, but she had to get to others and make sure the were safe. She then left hoping they were okay.

"Anyone got any plan?" Maize asked, nervousness could be heard in his voice.  
"I thought you had something in mind," the blue-themed boy said with disappointment.  
"Hey, Blue, Thistle, your weapons can shoot, right?" Pearl asked.  
"It's 'Larimar', not 'Blue'," the boy who named himself 'Larimar' glared at her. "Yeah, so what?"  
"You and Thistle shoot him from sides, then Maize will stab this bastard into that large tree, and I'll do the rest," she said.

Thistle just nodded while Larimar huffed. The two then took haste and positioned themselves at the sides of the Grimm and awaited a signal from the Faunus. She yelled, "Now!" and the two shot aiming at the head and hitting it. Despite getting shot in the head, the Ursa Major was strangely still standing, but looked a bit dazed. Then a deck of cards charged at the Grimm and their speed was so high it embedded it to the tree like Pearl said.

Now it was Pearl's time to shine. She assumed a running-ready position and then started her charge at the monster. She first scratched it furiously leaving many cuts. To finish things quickly she dipped her claws in the Grimm's chest and then ripped it apart. The Ursa Major started to disintegrate into black fog and soon after completely disappeared.

"Brutal," Larimar commented.  
"It's not like this world is sugar and rainbows," the Faunus girl retorted.  
"Not sugar and rainbows..." Thistle whispered to himself.  
"Let's get outta here. This initiation is turning more dangerous than it should," Maize offered.  
"Only strong survive at the end of the day, remember that or you'll be next one to die," Pearl said and left.

Larimar and Maize followed after her, not sure if even she herself knew where she was heading. Thistle looked at the battlefield and closed his eyes for a moment. He breathed deeply taking the scent of the forest as a breeze blew. Then he followed the others.

* * *

Bruin, Zelony, Nicandra, and Rouge were running as fast as they could through the dense forest. The King Taijitu was slowly getting closer to them, its shadow feeling heavy on the four's backs.

After few more minutes of running they came upon a glade with a ruined building and chess pieces on pedestals.

"This must be the temple!" Zelony noted. "Let's grab those relics and get outta here!"

Then the two-headed snake Grimm appeared and threatened them with a hiss.

"Rouge, you and Zelony keep this thing away from us while me and Nicandra grab those pieces!" Bruin instructed and grabbed the blue-haired girl by her hand.

They snatched the nearest relics: the black pawns. Just when they were to call their partners, Rouge was sent flying by the Grimm's powerful tail swing. Nicandra rushed to her on her ice emblems and caught her midair. Bruin pulled out his collapsible staff and changed it into a crossbow and shot several bolts at the white head. Zelony ejected blades on his yoyo and slashed the monster a few times then swung on the same head and from above delivered a punch to it.

Nicandra had landed with Rouge and charged at the black head. She conjured several lightning bolts and a magmatic blade which struck it a few times. Rouge soon joined her and with her weapon in whip mode she slashed the black head.

The Grimm then suddenly performed a half-spin and started to try and bite its enemies. Bruin shifted his weapon into staff mode and hit the incoming black head throwing it off the loop for a moment. Nicandra conjured an ice wall in front of her which the white head hit and was stunned for a second.

"This is getting us nowhere!" Zelony exclaimed. "At this rate we'll be its supper!"  
"Then how do you suggest to resolve that issue?" Nicandra asked as she conjured some steam, it had quite an effect on King Taijitu.  
"I have an idea!" Bruin said. "Keep that steam on, Nic! This Grimm doesn't seem to like it!"  
"It's 'Nincandra'," she corrected him with a crossed look on her face.  
"Do we really have time for that?" Zelony asked as he slashed the black head a few times.  
"Rouge, launch it into the air!" Bruin commanded.

The dark pink-haired girl nodded knowingly and summoned Sylph. It created a whirlwind which shot the Grimm high into the air.

Then Zelony was emanating a green aura from him and King Taijitu was surrounded by a purple one.

"Wooow... Is that your Semblance?" Bruin asked impressed.  
"Yeah, Time Freeze, but it won't last long against Grimm this strong!" Zelony replied, a drop of sweat running down his face.  
"All right, time for me," the brown-haired man said.

He changed his weapon into crossbow mode and shot several bolts at the enemy. Then in his weapon's spear mode he performed a jump and descended on the Grimm. He struck it right into the middle severing King Taijitu into two.

"Shred it to pieces!" Bruin commanded his companions on the ground.

Nicandra conjured an icy blade which continuously attacked the black half. Rouge opted for her weapon in whip mode and partnered up with Zelony with whom they mercilessly slashed at the other half.

The halves fell on the ground with a loud thud, followed by Bruin who performed a free-point landing, staff in his hand. He then activated his Semblance, his weapon elongated and shining with a bright light. He swiped at the heads sending waves of energy which finished them off.

He deactivated his Semblance and abruptly sat down on the ground, "That was exhausting!"

"Good job," Nicandra commented.  
"Thanks?" Bruin asked; he couldn't say if she was mocking him or what.  
"Yeah, splitting it in half was a good idea, one that worked out really well," Zelony said.  
"It wasn't exactly what I had in mind, heheh," the other boy replied while scratching behind his head with a sheepish smile on his face.  
"Next time leave some room for me. I have needs you know," Rouge said playfully.  
"Okay?" Bruin was once again lost. He felt like only Zelony was not making fun of him or anything of the sort.  
"Let's go, we got what we came for and more," the green-haired boy offered his hand to the other. He accepted it and stood up, sweeping some dust from his clothes. "You're dusting off? That should be me, considering all this is designer," he smiled and gestured to his dirty clothes.

Then Goodwitch appeared out of nowhere, instructing them to follow her. Bruin looked at her surprised but complied with her orders along with his companions.

* * *

It was evening after the initiation that happened just few hours ago. Professor Ozpin was currently announcing newly formed teams in the auditorium. Among the many teams were names like CRDL [Cardinal], AZRE [Azure], BLZE [Blaze], and JNPR [Juniper]. There was still a dozen of people to team up.

"Maize Guy. Larimar Mikulio. Pearl Ivar. Thistle Sophie," the four people stepped up, their portraits appearing on a large screen above their heads. Maize was a bit nervous, but the rest of the group remained composed. "The four of you retrieved the white bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team PLTM [Platinum]. Led by... Pearl Ivar!"

The fox Faunus was slightly surprised, but quickly composed herself. Thistle was smiling at Larimar who was just glaring into a distance with an angry look on his face. Maize looked at Pearl with a morbid look on his face. A moment later they stepped back.

Eight more people were now left without team.

"Bruin Brown. Nicandra Nepal. Zelony Zomp. Rouge Rhodolite," the four called out people stepped up. Their portraits appeared on the screen above. "The four of you retrieved the black pawn pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team BRNZ [Bronze]. Led by... Bruin Brown!"  
"Wait, what?"

The brown-haired boy was surprised by the news: he was leading a team? Nicandra was also taken aback by the announcement, pinching her temples in disbelief. Zelony patted Bruin on head, much to the other boy's displeasure. The three were then pulled together in a group hug by Rouge, strangely a cheerful smile painted across her face.

With just four people left it was quite obvious who formed the last team.

"And finally: Blake Belladonna. Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. Yang Xiao Long," the four girls stepped forward. Final four person images appeared on the screen. "The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBY [Ruby]. Led by... Ruby Rose!"

Weiss is surprised with the appointment of Ruby as their team leader. However the young girl's sister has a different opinion:

"I'm so proud of you!" she tells her as she hold her tied to her chest, nearly breaking her bones.

With this last announcement the people gathered in the auditorium cheer. Finally the team revealment has ended and they will finally get able to eat something and go to sleep.

"It looks like things are shaping up to be an... interesting year," Ozpin says more to himself, rather than to the public.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

So after more than four months I finally close the initiation arc where I hoped to have it last three chapters, not two, but writer's block is a truly terrible curse and I just wanted to continue with the story already.

I'm not really fond of the battles described here; I know I could do better, but here they are.

Also, I mentioned/inserted two team OC groups which will have more appearance in future chapters: Team AZRE, property of Ace Wolfblade, and Team BLZE, property of J. Van A.


	10. Chapter 6: The Badge and the Burden

(July 29, 2015)

**Chapter 6. The Badge and the Burden**

* * *

It was the morning after the initiation: the start of the third day at Beacon. Team BRNZ was sleeping soundly in their beds. Well, most of them. Nicandra woke up rather early and went through the usual morning toilette routine.

When she returned to her team's dorm, Zelony was already up and dressed. Rouge was sitting on her bed, sleepy and with her hair messed up.

"Good morning," Nicandra greeted the two. "How was your sleep?"  
"Slept like a log," Zelony said.  
"The beds aaa~re," Rouge yawned, "comfy. I should sleep more often."  
"Let's wake our leader, shall we? I don't suppose we would want to be late on the first day," the blue-haired girl suggested.  
"I take it you wanna do it since you just volunteered and all," the green-haired boy commented.  
"Really? It should be his role to make sure we'll up in the morning, not us," the girl scoffed.  
"But you just—"  
"Today's a first day so that's different," Nicandra interrupted him. "Starting tomorrow he better work on his sleeping schedule and start to take responsibility for the team."  
"Right now it sounds like you're taking the responsibility for this team," Rouge commented. "I'm going to wash myself," she said and left for the bathrooms.

Nicandra rolled her eyes and approached Bruin's bed. She considered a few options of how to wake him up and decided to go with the standard method.

She poked him at the side a few times and with a serious voice said, "Wake up, Bruin."

However the boy just mumbled something under his breath and rolled up in a ball. Annoyed, Nicandra pressed her temples and sighed deeply. These were going to be four hard years for her. Out of frustration she smacked him across the face and the boy suddenly woke up.

"What was that for!?" he pouted.

Nicandra grabbed her bag and left the room leaving confused boys alone.

"Eh, don't mind her," Zelony waved it off. "Come on, get up now. It's the first day of classes. Dress up and let's get some food."  
"Okay."

Zelony left the dorm, probably for the cafeteria. Bruin on the other hand tied his hair in a bun, and changed his pajamas for something casual. He then went to the bathroom to somehow get more alive with a splash of cold water to his face, brushing his teeth by chance.

After he returned to the dorm, he grabbed his bag and left for the cafeteria. As he was turning at a corner he bumped into someone and fell. When he looked up he noticed a bipedal Grimm creature.

"G-Grimm—"

He then quickly crouched away behind the corner with fear in his eyes. How a Grimm made it to school? It was a Hunter academy, they were trained to kill these creatures, so why one of them was roaming its halls?

"Ace, you scared the poor guy," Bruin heard a male voice from behind the corner.  
"You know that wasn't my intention," he heard another male voice from the same direction.

Then the Grimm from before appeared in front of Bruin with its paw extended. The boy tried to back down, but hit something with his back. He looked up and noticed a boy around his age with a grin on his face. Bruin then lowered his head and noticed that the Grimm before him appeared to have human features: like its paw was a hand and lower part of the head was human.

"I am sorry I startled you," the 'Grimm' spoke.  
"W-what are you?" the brown-haired boy stuttered. The 'thing' before him was truly frightening.  
"I am a human just like you," he replied. "Are you... planning on getting up?"

The boy hesitated for a moment but took the stranger's hand.

"I am Ace Wolfblade, leader of Team AZRE," he introduced himself.  
"I'm Matthew Erthanos, but you can call me 'Matt'," the boy who was a moment ago behind him was now standing next to Ace. "I'm a member of Ace's team."  
"It's not my team, it's _our_ team," the other boy corrected him. Then he turned to the shaken boy, "What's your name?"  
"B-Bruin. Bruin Brown, of Team BRNZ, its leader actually," he introduced himself.  
"It seems that the 'team leader meeting' was destined for you two," Matt teased the two to which Ace replied with a poke to his friend's side.  
"Um... What time is it?" Bruin asked.

Ace looked at his Scroll. Scrolls were portable devices with a myriad of functions. They were a part of Beacon's standard student equipment which was given to new students after the team announcements. The boy's expression turned into a shocked one.

"It's eight fifty-five!" he exclaimed. "We have Grimm studies with Professor Port!"

"You too!?" Bruin asked surprised.

"Let's just get going!" Matt said and took the two boys by arms and started to run hoping they would make it on time.

* * *

Bruin, Ace, and Matt somehow made it on time and entered the lecture hall. The three split up and went to their respective teams. Rouge who was the closest to him grinned at him and patted a seat next to her. The brown-haired boy sat down next to the girl, thinking about her vicious-looking smile.

In front of the class was a rather tall, bulky man with big mustache wearing mostly dark red and black. He introduced himself as "Professor Port" and immediately began teaching his subject: Grimm Studies.

"Monsters! Deeemons... Prowlers of the night! Yes, the creatures of Grimm have many names, but I merely refer to them as prey! Ha-ha!"

Professor Port's description of Grimm wasn't well received by the students. Rouge and Zelony had a bored expression, same as Bruin. Nicandra was the only member of their team to pay any real attention to the teacher.

"Uhhhh... And you shall too, upon graduating from this prestigious academy! Now, as I was saying: Vale, as well as the other three kingdoms, are safe havens in an otherwise treacherous world! Our planet is absolutely _teeming_ with creatures that would love nothing more than to tear you to pieces! And that's where we come in. Huntsmen! Huntresses..." Professor Port winked at Yang who was sitting in the first row. The blonde laughed uncomfortably, the teacher's 'charm' wasn't working as much as he thought so. "Individuals who have sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves! From what, you ask? Why, the very world!"

"Ayyy-yep!" Bruin shot out from his seat all of a sudden, hand raised high above him.

He received strange looks from the class. Then Rouge's hand tucked him down, the girl barely hid her giggles. The boy sat down embarrassed of his own behavior.

"Bruin, haven't you forgotten about something?" Zelony asked him. The boy looks at him confused and Nicandra also noticed something off about their leader.  
"Where's your uniform?" she asks him bluntly.  
"My what?" Bruin asked confused.  
"Un-believable." Nicandra was about to slap him across the face, but simply resorted to a facepalm.  
"Look at your outfit," the green-haired boy suggested.

The boy looked down and noticed he was wearing a dark green shirt and brown pants. He gasped and Rouge once again could barely contain her giggles.

He forgot to put on the uniform: black suits lined with gold and black pants, accompanied by a blue vest, and a white shirt with a red tie. How he didn't notice he stood out with his outfit? He thought that it had to be connected with this Ace fellow and his _grim_ attire. He and his friend didn't notice his casual clothes, but then again they weren't the most _uniformed_ themselves.

Bruin was sitting in silence as Professor Port was rambling. Then in the front of the class a white-haired girl shoot her hand high into the air.

"I do, sir!"  
"Well, then, let's find out! Step forward, and face your opponent," the Professor gestures to the dark cage with Grimm imprisoned inside it.

Then Port sent Weiss to the armory to get her gear. She returned five minutes later, complete with her casual clothes.

She positioned herself several yards away from the cage and assumed a battle-ready pose.

"Did she just change her outfit?" Bruin muttered under his breath with a rather angry face.  
"Gooo, Weiss!" Yang encouraged her teammate.  
"Fight well!" Blake waved a small flag with "RWBY" written on it.  
"Yeah, represent teeeam RWBY!" cheered Ruby.  
However, Weiss was growing angry, "Ruby! I'm trying to focus!"

Ruby apologized. Professor Port followed it with a lock-breaking slash on the cage and released the Grimm: a Boarbatusk.

The battle started, although it wasn't an easy match for the girl in white. She was constantly yelling at her young team leader which appeared to drive Weiss mad. Professor Port was also hindering her concentration with his unrelenting series of unnecessary comments. After a minute the battle was over, Weiss panting heavily.

Port then finished the lesson, relaying homework to the students and dismissing the class. After it, Bruin quickly went back to his team dorm and changed into school uniform. Despite that, Nicandra was still glowering at him and the poor boy was trying his best to avoid her gaze.

The lessons where over, the last being Dueling with Goodwitch at the Amphitheater.

As the students where leaving the building after their last lesson that day, Bruin stumbled upon a step. His fall was broken by a tall man wearing heavy silver armor and a blue surcoat.

"Th-Thanks, big guy," Bruin said with a sheepish smile.  
"No worries, but please be careful as you walk," he advised the other boy. "My name is Zweii Dragos, of Team AZRE."  
"Team AZRE!?" the brown-haired boy's eyes lightened up.  
"Y-Yes?" Zweii was confused with the other boy's reaction.  
"Bruin, it's dinner time," Zelony appeared behind his partner. "The girls already went ahead."  
"Oh, right! See you, Zweii!" Bruin said his farewells to the man. "Say 'hi' to Ace and Matt for me!" he added from the distance, confusing Zweii further.

* * *

The dinner went as Bruin expected, with Nicandra still sometimes glaring at him. Her interactions with the two other teammates were much better, even shedding a small smile or two at Zelony's jokes. Somewhat out of pity, Rouge was talking with her team leader and discussing their first day at Beacon.

After the meal, the group disbanded and went on their own. Bruin went to the gardens to get a break from Nicandra, homework had to wait until evening. Well, he could go to the library, but there was a slim chance that she could be there. Nicandra seemed like a studious, no-nonsense person so it was unlikely for her to not study hard from the very first day.

Much to his surprise, Nicandra appeared before him with a crossed look on her face.

"Um, hi," Bruin started, although he didn't expect much from her.  
"Why Professor Ozpin chose you as the team leader?" she asked him with a slightly angry voice.  
"Don't know, ask him. I'm just doing what I was tasked with."

Out of nowhere Nicandra slapped him across his face.

"What was that for!?" he cried out, a tear escaping his eye.  
"You both don't know what you're doing. That much is certain," she scoffed. "You do _absolutely_ nothing that would prove you're cut out for this job. Zelony would be better. Gosh, _Rouge_ would be better. You are nothing more than a pain in the neck." She then turned on her heel. "I'm going to talk with Professor Ozpin. I can't deal with such an ignoramus."

The boy sat down on the grass and blankly stared into distance. They barely knew each other. How could she demand from him to be Nicandra's dream-come-true team leader? That's just not fair.

"Hello," an unknown voice appeared. "Hello?" Bruin felt a hand on his shoulder and flinched.  
"Huh? Yes?" the brown-haired boy looked up and noticed a purple-haired one standing above him.  
"Are you all right?" The boy's face was painted with worry.  
"Don't pay attention to me," Bruin replied and curled.  
"I'm Thistle, and you?" the other boy introduced himself.  
"Bruin."

An awkward silence fell between the two boys. Neither said anything. Thistle just sat down next to Bruin and was looking at him with great curiosity. The saddened boy felt the other man's eyes on himself and slowly lifted his head. He glanced at Thistle with a questioning look.

"Something on my face?" Bruin asked without emotion.  
"No, I'm just worried," came the other boy's reply. "You look very down. You're sure you don't want to talk about it?"

Bruin contemplated telling Thistle about his argument with Nicandra, although without explicitly naming her. He wanted to talk about it with someone, but his teammates didn't seem interested. Perhaps this stranger would help him relieve some of his worries.

"I had a fight with a teammate," he finally admitted.  
"Whose weapon proved more effective?" Thistle asked.

Bruin looked at the boy with a surprised face. __Doesn't he know idioms?__, a thought crossed his mind. Somehow he smiled, much to his own astonishment.

"N-Not like that. We discussed myself, my role as a leader, or more how I fail to be one," he looked down.  
"Fail? How so?"  
"I don't live to her image of a team leader. She imagines it to be 'Mr. Perfect' in every way possible. It's really... annoying."  
"Don't mind her, be yourself," an advice came from Thistle. "I'm still discovering who I am too. Let's not try to be a 'template person'."  
"You're... really something, you know?" Bruin brightened up a bit and stood up, brushing off some dirt from his clothes. "Thanks for the talk, Thistle. I'll see you around."

The brown-haired boy rushed into the direction of courtyard, leaving the purple-haired boy alone. Thistle was a bit confused by the whole situation, but he made light of it. After all, he seemed to make someone happy. That's all that counted for him.

* * *

Nicandra was taking quickening steps towards the largest tower of Beacon: Professor Ozpin's office. She wanted to convince him to change the team leader in her team. Her current one was downward stupid in her opinion and she didn't want to put up with him.

As she was passing by the courtyard statue, she was noticed by a staff member.

"Miss Nepal," a female voice called out. "Miss Nepal! Miss Nepal! Stop right this instance!"

After several moments Nicandra registered that someone was calling her. She was too focused on her thoughts to pay attention to her surroundings.

"P-Professor Goodwitch?" the girl was surprised: what did the teacher wanted with her? "Yes?"  
"You seem to be in a great distraught," Goodwitch noted. "Maybe you want to talk about it?"  
"I was actually on my way to Professor Ozpin's office in regards to what you just called 'distraught'."  
"Professor Ozpin? The school year has started just a few days ago. What could make you so worried this early?"  
"My team leader," Nicandra replied, earning a questioning look from the professor.  
"How come?"

Nicandra explained the whole situation to her, the teacher not interrupting her even once. Once she was done, Goodwitch merely sighed. The girl just looked at the professor with a confused face.

"What is it, Professor?" she finally broke the awkward silence.  
"There are other people this year who are also not convinced with Professor Ozpin's choices for team leaders," Goodwitch explained. "He might be a peculiar principal, but I believe that Professor Ozpin chose wisely."  
"Excuse me? After all he's done today, do you still believe Bruin is a good choice to lead a team?"  
"Mister Brown is a young man, he is still growing. The same goes to you, Miss Nepal," Goodwitch looked at Nicandra with a slightly crossed face. "Instead of focusing to bring downfall to your team mate, you should focus on helping him to become a better leader. Everyone needs guidance."  
"But—!" Nicandra started but was interrupted by the teacher:  
"Take this as an opportunity to learn more about your leader."

Nicandra just stood there, silent. She didn't know how to respond. Professor Goodwitch was making some good points. Maybe she was being too hard on him? Might as well try getting to know him.

"Now I believe you should find Mister Brown and help each other. I'll see you tomorrow during the combat practices."

Professor Goodwitch left the girl and went towards the faculty rooms. Nicandra just sighed and sat on the nearest bench. She allowed the teacher's words to slowly sink in.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

No, I'm not dead as evidenced by this chapter!

I _finally_ got to some good parts and trust me: there'll be more in the first semester than it was shown on the show because the first volume felt like time skip a few times and that was unnecessary in my opinion.

Also, most members of Team AZRE appear with the exception of Dezaryl because I couldn't find a way to fit him, the same goes to Team BLZE. I hope to fix it in the next chapter.

Now I should return to writing a certain crossover (_Once Upon a Time_×_Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII_) I left hanging in March because I couldn't really think of anything, but now I'm getting off topic. ;P

Let's hope that the next update at some unspecified point in the future will be any good. ;P


	11. Chapter 7: Struggles and Respites

**Chapter 7. Struggles and Respites**

* * *

(September 21, 2015)

Pearl and Tangerina were spending their time at the forge, preparing their weapons for tomorrow dueling classes. The fox Faunus was polishing her claws, while the squirrel one was testing the mechanisms of her weapon's slingshot mode. They were doing it quietly when they heard someone entering the forge.

As the person was passing by them, Pearl noticed it was a man their age, all clad in black, with long black hair tied in a ponytail. He was strangely wearing wayfarers.

"Who are you?" the white-haired girl asked him. "Those wayfarers are not necessary to be worn here."  
The man turned to her surprised, "Can't a man wear glasses?"  
"This room is lit with _artificial_ light," Tangerina cut in. "This can't hurt you, can it?"  
"Well, it's a personal thing," he replied slightly glaring at them from behind the shades.  
"Pearl," the fox Faunus replied.  
"I'm Tangerina," the squirrel Faunus added. "And you?"  
"Blaise Campione," the man introduced himself. "Is that all or are you going to question other parts of my outfit too?"  
"You doesn't smell like a human. Who are you really?" Pearl inquired.

Blaise suddenly started to wriggle, a bit, but for a Faunus that was a noticeable thing.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about. Nothing inhuman about me," he said rushing the last bit inching away from the two.  
"Now that you mention it, his hair look weird too," Tangerina chipped in.  
"Have you been to an oculist lately? Th-There's nothing wrong with them!" the black-clad boy nearly shouted and darted out of the forge.  
"He's a Faunus alright," the white-haired girl said. "A canidae, that much I'm certain, but exactly what I can't say."  
"Another scaredy cat? We'll just break him out of his shell," the shorter, orange-haired girl happily exclaimed.  
"_You_'ll break him," the other girl corrected her. "I have three guys to take care of who doesn't care about the team. We need to work on our co-operation skills if we wanna get any decent grades on that."

Tangerina merely pouted. Pearl made light of it and finished maintaining her claws, the squirrel Faunus finishing shortly after. They returned their weapons to their rocket lockers, turned off the lights, and left the forge.

The mysterious Blaise was on Pearl's mind. Despite hating to admit that, she felt that something would happen between the two of them soon.

* * *

Zelony, Nicandra, and Rouge were sitting in their team's room, doing their homework. Only Bruin was missing: since his argument with his team mate, he didn't appear. Zelony and Rouge were filling a table for Grimm Studies, yet Nicandra didn't seem to be interested in such activity.

"You did quite a number on him," Zelony suddenly spoke. "You should find some common ground."  
"It's just..." she started and paused, searching for proper words, "I expected something more but Bruin failed to deliver that. I lashed out on him. I let my dreams cloud my judgment." She sighed.  
"Instead of telling us that, go and talk with him. Bruin might not be a good leader now, but give him time and he'll get better."  
"Professor Goodwitch told me a similar thing," Nicandra replied. "All right, I'm going to look for him." She stood up and left the two.  
"Are you sure it's a good idea?" Rouge asked. "They doesn't seem to like each other, they'll sooner kill each other than make up."  
"It's a thing they should settle between themselves. But if they won't, we'll have four really difficult years ahead of us."

Nicandra first tried to call Bruin on his Scroll, but without success: it was turned off. Such _responsible_ team leader... But she had to let it slide if she hoped to make up with him. She then went to few areas she considered that her team leader could go to: the Amphitheater, the gardens, cafeteria, airship bay, CCT. No success either.

"He could be... But that would be... No, that'd be so unlike of him..."

Then out of nowhere a girl with short orange hair skidded to her, a black-haired boy in white and green running after her. Nicandra was surprised when the other girl stuffed two pancakes into her mouth. Shocked, she swallowed it all at once.

"Cafeteria's or Ren's pancakes are better?" the girl asked her.  
"Excuse me?"

The boy then caught up with the girl. Nicandra noticed a strand of magenta in his hair, quite unusual.

"Nora, you can't just approach random people, stuff food in their mouth and ask their taste," he scolded her.  
"But it's a matter of grave importance, Ren!" the orange-haired haired girl exclaimed. "I will not stop until you're acknowledged by the _wh__oo__ole_ Beacon!" she smiled widely.

Nicandra couldn't help it and a little smile also appeared on her face. However she quickly returned to her "no-nonsense" face.

"Have you seen a boy with brown hair tied in a bun? He also wears glasses," she asked them.  
"I think I saw someone meeting that description in the library," the boy named Ren stated. Then he looked around and noticed lack of his companion. "I'm sorry but I have to go after her." And just like that he was gone.

With nothing to loose, the blue-haired girl went to the library. Bruin was hopefully there.

* * *

Sitting in their team dorm, Maize was fervidly browsing through his Scroll while laying on his bed, occasionally letting out sounds of excitement. Larimar on the other hand was doing homework, actually he was the only one of their team to do much of it; others did some bits and then went to their own devices. From time to time he paused to give a menacing look at Maize but the blond made nothing of it.

After some more time has passed, he finally broke.

"Are you going to waste your time on the Scroll instead of doing something _productive_?" Larimar snarked.  
"But you don't understand!" Maize replied and got on his knees. "These are the new Abacus Star S3 models!" Suddenly his eyes had a strange glimmer to them. "They have better processors, expanded old apps, and have some more. They are _light years_ ahead of Peer products!"  
"Stop! You're starting to weird me out," the blue-clad boy interrupted his team mate's argument. "I don't care about the technological wars in Scroll department. Homework should be on your mind right now," he paused for a moment and added, "as well as Thistle's and Pearl's."

The sound of Pearl's name causes Maize to suddenly come to his senses. In silence he went to his desk and started doing his homework. Confused, Larimar tilted his head. He wondered why Maize reacted so weirdly when he mentioned their team leader's name. Moment later he returned to his homework.

Some time later, they hear their team dorm door open and turn their heads to see who was it. First came Thistle, followed by Pearl. Maize quickly averted his eyes, Larimar catching a glimpse of this action. The purple-haired boy sits down on his bed with a big smile on his face and pulled out a notebook from his backpack and started to write something with neat handwriting. Pearl on the other side went with reading the Grimm Studies textbook.

The silence lasted for around twenty minutes when Pearl suddenly paused her lecture and grunted a few times gathering her team's attention.

"Since we're a team, I think we should know about one another a bit," she started. "So I want everyone of us to tell something about themselves." Maize's face was painted with dread, Thistle's with joy, and Larimar's with interest. "And don't consider this talk to be some kind of 'heart to heart' thing. We're just getting acquainted."  
"What's the point? I'm planning to go solo after graduating Beacon anyway," Larimar waved her idea off.  
"_Because_ team performance is also graded and I'd rather know your strengths and weaknesses _before_ our butts are decimated in some rookie battle." Then she approached the blue-haired boy, "Until we graduate, _you_ will follow_ my_ orders, understood? I don't need a show-off in my team."  
"Y-You—! H-How dare you—!?"  
"I am Pearl Ivar and a fox Faunus, but I presume that you knew that much," now unfazed, the fox Faunus sat at her desk's chair. "I'm from Vacuo. I _claw_ my way to victory and am very... aggressive about it. And I don't take well acting out of your line."  
"A pun? _Really_?" Larimar covered his face with a hand. "This is no civilian school to be having fun of combat."  
"A little pun never hurt anyone. Or did it?" she approached him. "Certainly there's _nothing_ about you that would make a good pun."  
"_Riiight_," he replied drawing away from her. "'Larimar Mikulio' is not exactly a source for even a _decent_ pun."  
"Well, you _do_ remind me of a _peacock_ actually."  
"Do no _dare_ to call me that again!"  
"Please, stop," Thistle who was silent suddenly spoke up. "Is it really okay for you two to fight like that?"  
"I-If you want to resolve your i-issues why not t-tomorrow during the d-dueling classes?" Maize suggested.  
"I could take you on anytime," Larimar shot a glare at their team leader.  
"Careful, or you're gonna take those words when I beat you tomorrow," Pearl replied.

Furious, Larimar left the dorm without saying another word. Pearl once again was unmoved; she had an incredible amount of patience for someone who was seeping with fight and authority.

"Let's continue," she said. "What about you, Blondie?"  
"I-It's 'Maize'," the blond boy corrected her. "M-Maize Guy. I-I use cards in b-battle which is also my S-Semblance."  
"That's an interesting Semblance. Say, where are you from?"  
"M-Mistral," he stuttered yet again.  
"For Dust's sake!" Pearl suddenly exclaimed. "Stop stuttering like a broken record!"  
"S-Sorry!" he quickly apologized. "I-I'm just not a really t-talkative person."  
"We'll work on it," she replied, a hint of a wink on the face. "This team will need all the co-operation it needs." Then she turned to the purple-haired boy, "This leaves only you."  
The boy lightened up, "I'm Thistle Sophie! I come from Atlas. I use a shotstaff, good weapon to quickly shift between closed and ranged combat."  
"And what about your Semblance?" Maize asked.  
"I still haven't figured it out."  
"And you still decided to become a Hunter despite not knowing it?" Pearl inquired. "Well, mine's a secret for now. You'll see in action tomorrow when I'll be kicking Peacock's butt."

The conversation then quickly turned into a school talk and shortly after that the three started to work on their homework. While Thistle was worried for Larimar, he didn't go looking for him. On the other hand, Maize and Pearl were content with the blue-haired boy's absence since there wasn't any complaining and his superior act.

* * *

It was around seven in the evening when Nicandra arrived at the library. She looked around and sure enough she noticed Bruin, but he wasn't alone. Next to him was sitting a character greatly resembling a Grimm and a boy around their age with brown hair. The view of the Grimm-like creature shocked her at first, but quickly came to conclusion that it must be the student's typical attire. It was quite weird in her opinion to wear Grimm, but people came in all varieties and options.

She approached them and was soon noticed by her team leader who had a strange smile on his face. His two companions looked up from their books as well.

Bruin and Nicandra were silent, both trying to come with words. Then the boy next to the Grimm-clad person spoke up:

"Are you Nic?" he asked the blue-haired girl.  
"H-How do you know that?" she was surprised that he knew her name. "And it's 'Nincandra', for Dust's sake! It's enough that my partner calls me that absurd abbreviation."  
"We heard from Bruin about your earlier outburst," the Grimm-clad boy said.  
"You know me and... my team leader," she said the last three words after a short pause. "But I don't know you."  
"My apologies. I'm Ace Wolfblade," the Grimm-clad boy introduced himself.  
"And I'm his best friend Matthew Erthanos," the other boy pulled Ace into a hug, despite the other's protests.  
"I have some matters to discuss with Bruin—"  
"_Really_? He's shaken to the core because of you," Matthew interrupted her, but then noticed a sudden change on Nicandra's face. She was sad, probably ashamed too.  
"It's a matter between them," Ace said. "They should resolve it if they wish the best for their team."  
"Says who?" Matthew shot a goofy grin at his Grimm-clad friend. "It was you who followed him here."  
"And what about you, Matt? _You_ followed me."  
"That's because friends stick together, and team mates." Then Matt's suddenly shot from his seat, "We need to socialize with the other two from our team! Be seeing you around!" he said as he dragged his friend out of the library.  
"I'd like to talk with you somewhere with less people," Nicandra requested after his two companions disappeared behind the closing doors of the library.  
"You're afraid of something?" Bruin who was previously silent spoke up.  
"Meet me at the dorm rooftops in thirty minutes," and after a moment of silence added, "please."

She then left leaving Bruin somewhat confused. However, the boy packed up his things and went to the meeting place. He arrived on time, Nicandra already waiting for him, although she was looking towards the horizon.

"What is it about?" he asked her. "You're gonna teach me 'Team Leading 101', is that it?" strangely irony left his lips.  
"I overstepped the boundaries of my position. I'm sorry," she said.  
"Huh? What?"

Bruin was confused: Nicandra was apologizing? That seemed so unlike her, at least from the little he learned about her. What caused the change?

"Ever since I was little, I was raised with role models thrown at me and forced to be just like them," she explained. "Ten or so years living a life when you're shown how to act took the better of me." Then Nicandra turned her head a bit, exposing her profile to her team's leader. "I suppose I came to expect too much from such a prestigious combat academy like Beacon."  
"Then I suppose I should apologize too," Bruin said.  
"You don't need. It was me who overreacted and lashed out," now Nicandra turned fully to Bruin, one hand holding the other, loose arm.  
"I don't think I'll ever live up to your expectations, at least as they currently are."  
"I'll lower them, then," she replied, a faint smile appearing on her face. "But do not be mistaken: I will still have _some_ hope for you improving your performance as the team leader."  
"Aww! And here I thought you'd be soft on me!" the brown-haired boy pouted. "Well, sorry for messing up today. I'll try to do my best from now on."  
"I already said that you don't need to apologize," Nicandra sighed. Unexpectedly she put a hand on Bruin's shoulder, "I'm sorry too. From now on let's help each other."  
"H-Help? In what way?"  
"Oh, don't mind that. It was just a thought that slipped my mind."

The two left the rooftops shortly after and went straight to cafeteria as it was supper time. When they arrived Zelony was quite surprised seeing the two talk and not glaring daggers at each other. Or like it would be in Bruin's case, averting his gaze from Nicandra. Rouge nudged him and when he looked at her she just replied with a sly smile. Zelony simply sighed, not knowing what she hid with that expression.

Maybe beginnings aren't that difficult as they're painted to be...

* * *

**Author's Notes**

_Finally_ a new chapter! Well, it's not exactly what I expected to happen. Once again the _Team AZRE_ duo of Ace and Matt strikes again! At least Zweii had a cameo in the previous chapter, but Dezaryl... That one will need some consideration. On the bit brighter note, Blaise from _A BLZEing Remnant_ makes his first formal appearance! But Lapis, Zaria, and Eva are nowhere in sight! Well, that's how it is when you create too many OCs and include other people's OCs at the same time; at least Nora and Ren made a wild appearance! ^o^

Yes, I have no idea what Semblance should I give to Pearl and Thistle. I decided that "card combat" can be considered a Semblance after looking at Superpower Wiki and entries related to card fighting. I'll give you a hint about Larimar's Semblance: life sustenance.

With the tension building between Pearl and Larimar expect quite a battle. I might throw in a surprise or two. Also it will be Friday in the story so I think some weekend activities will appear.

One final thought: how is my writing, how are you feeling about the characters? I'd love to hear some feedback. ;)


	12. Chapter 8: A Lesson on Respect

**Chapter 8. A Lesson on Respect**

* * *

(September 23, 2015)

* * *

Finally after many boring classes, including the quite speedy history lectures, time for dueling classes arrived. Team BRNZ was walking together when at the entrance to the amphitheater, they noticed Cardin Winchester and his team. They were pushing around a tender Faunus boy, two other people tried to help him, probably his team mates, but Team CRDL was making good job at preventing them from it.

Then Cardin noticed Bruin and Zelony, a vile smile appeared on his face.

"Oh," he cooed. "If it isn't the Log and his knight?"  
"Oh," Zelony mimicked him. "If it isn't the convention of vultures? Taking advantage of your numbers? That's low, you know."  
"That's a freak of nature, they don't belong in Beacon," squawked Russel.  
"The only 'freaks' here at the moment are you four," Nicandra shot a sharp remark at the bullies. "And you dare call yourselves 'Hunters-in-training'? Shameful."  
"L-Let him go," Bruin said from behind Zelony.  
"Or what?" venomous sound of Cardin's voice ripped the air.  
"How about you and I 'duking' it out during the combat classes?" Rouge offered.  
"Seriously? A girl? No problem! But don't go crying when I turn your ass flat."  
"Oh, don't worry. I'll put on a good fight, all right," she winked at Bruin who strangely felt his cheeks blush a bit.

Then Cardin ordered his companions to stop and follow him to the arena. Bruin approached the beaten Faunus boy and offered him a hand.

"Sorry, I couldn't be of more help."

The boy accepted his hand and stood up. He shook the dust of him. Team BRNZ took a closer look at the Faunus: he had bushy, shoulder-length, ashen hair, a thin tail, and very dark, grey pupils.

"Thanks," the boy replied. "My team mates were no match for them. We're too small compared to them to stand any real challenge." He then turned to his companions, "I'm sorry for the trouble."  
"I'm Bruin," the leader of Team BRNZ introduced himself. "These are Rouge, Nicandra, and Zelony," he pointed at each of his team mates. "Who are you?"  
"Pumpil Birch, from Team TOPE."  
"Who is the leader?" Nicandra asked.  
"Tangerina went with some other team to the arena way earlier than us."  
"That squirrel Faunus?" Bruin asked.  
"You know her?" Pumpil questioned.  
"I met with her the other day, heah, but she wasn't exactly the friendliest of people."  
"Your leader seems to be a free spirit, but that shouldn't excuse her from not attending to her team," Nicandra commented. She then looked at Bruin with a somewhat gracious expression and added, "But I suppose not everyone adapts quickly to such an important position."  
"You should go to the infirmary so the nurse can take a look at your wounds," Zelony suggested. "Cardin and his band may be bullies, but their still Hunters-in-training. Wounds inflicted by them can be bad."  
"Okay, I'll go."  
"We'll vouch for you!" Bruin shouted at the receding images of Pumpil and his companions.

The team then entered the amphitheater and sat down in the front row. A few rows behind them sat Team PLTM and, what Bruin and Nicandra assumed, Team AZRE. Some other teams were there are as well, including Team CRDL which was sitting at the top of stands.

Few moments later Professor Goodwitch appeared in front of them at the arena. She was holding her Scroll tightly and scanning students, glaring from behind her glasses. Finally, her eyes stopped at some spot. Many people followed her eyes and, unsurprisingly for Team BRNZ, she was looking at Cardin and his team.

"Good afternoon," she welcomed the students with a rather cold voice. "First participant for today will be Mister Winchester."

The announcement results in Cardin laughing vilely and heading for the arena. Nicandra and Zelony glared daggers at him as he passed by them, walking proudly.

"What a pleasant coincidence," he said with a smug grin.  
"Oh, you wanted to practice today in the first place, Mister Winchester?"  
"And I already have an opponent on my mind."  
"Who is it?"

Then Rouge appeared, carried by her wind spirit, Sylph. She had a dangerous smile on her face.

"Me."  
"Miss Rhodolite, is it?" Professor Goodwitch asked as she looked through her Scroll. "I had you initially scheduled for the next week, but I can make amendments in the schedule. All right, please go to the armory and retrieve your weapons. I expect that five minutes should suffice."

Five minutes have passed and at the center of the arena stood Rouge and Cardin. The girl was holding her weapon in the sword mode in a rather loose pose. Cardin on the other hand was twirling his mace like a toy.

"The first person to have their Aura level hit the red zone is considered incapable of fight and consequently looses the match," the professor explained. "No mortal strikes are allowed. This is simply a training. Now, on the count of three you will engage in combat. One." Cardin laughed evilly once again. Rouge was simply smiling. "Two." Cardin assumed a battle-ready pose. Rouge was still standing still. "Three."

Cardin launched himself at Rouge and took a wide swing with his mace. The girl sidestepped and swung her weapon at the man's armored back. Cardin stumbled a bit, but quickly regained balance. Now he made a powerful downward swing with his weapon, a small fiery explosion bursting when the mace met with the ground. Taken by a surprise, Rouge was hit with the outburst. She quickly countered it by swinging her blade once again at her opponent creating a frigid arc in the air which collided with Cardin. His next action was a punch, followed with a strike from his mace which crashed against Rouge's sword, trapping its blade within the mace's crown. Thinking he would be able to disarm his opponent, he pulled his weapon but met with opposition. He looked at his weapon and noticed that it was tangled in whip crackling in electricity. The girl then yanked the weapon from his arm, leaving him barehanded, stunned, and mad.

He looked at her with madness in his eyes. He was never humiliated in such a way, especially by a girl. Clouded with anger, he threw himself at her and began a wild pummel. Despite her agility, Rouge barely evaded his attacks and scored a few bruises. Then she summoned the earth spirit, Gnome, who dropped onto the ground which cracked and released several stalagmites at Cardin.

Many people in the stands gasped. Rouge knew that sound. It was quite rare for a person to summon nature's manifestations and use them in combat.

"You wretched witch!" Cardin cussed and spit some blood from his mouth. "You'll pay for this!"

Rouge looked at the screen above the arena: Cardin's Aura gauge was in a dangerously low yellow area, but her gauge still showed a healthy amount of green. It was time to finish the battle. Besides, it was a total bore, not even a minor inconvenience.

"You're a real disappointment, you know that?" she said with honest worry in her voice. "How did you even get to Beacon?"

She smacked her whip against the floor, creating sparks which went straight at Cardin. Rouge changed her weapon into sword, still crackling with electricity, and run towards her opponent, blade drawing the ground.

When she was next to Cardin she said, "Well, I don't usually do this, but let's finish it with style."

And with those words she changed the Dust affinity in her weapon for ice, took a great spin. When the blade connected with Cardin, she activated the Dust and turned the man into a block of ice, who crashed into a faraway wall.

"Miss Rhodolite is the winner of the match," Professor Goodwitch concludes the match. "Although I'd appreciate if you would minimize the damage to your surroundings." The teacher then flicked her weapon, a riding crop, and the destroyed wall was redone anew. "Mister Winchester, I suggest controlling your emotions: even a slightest slip may bore disastrous results, especially during a battle against Grimm."

The other members of Cardin's team quickly appeared at his side and together dragged out their ice-encased leader. As Rouge was walking towards her team, she was met with bravos; Bruin was especially into it.

"Now then, another match shall begin shortly. Since I'm feeling generous today I'm willing to accept volunteers for the next match. Is there—?" Proffesor's question was interrupted by two voices.  
"I, Professor!"  
"Me."

Everyone turned to the source of the sound: Larimar and Pearl. The boy was glaring daggers at the girl, but she didn't seem to mind.

"Mister Mikulio and Miss Ivar, correct?" the two nodded. "Well then, please prepare your combat gear. You have five minutes."

Sure enough Larimar and Pearl were standing at the arena less then four minutes later. The boy was holding his dualblade in his right hand behind him, slightly crouched, already waiting for the battle's start. The girl on the other hand was punching her fists and digging her legs into the ground.

"Same condition as in the previous battle apply. On the count of three. One." Larimar twirled his dualblade. Pearl punched air. "Two." Larimar readied himself, right arm stretching behind him, left arm close to his chest. Pearl opened up her arms, arms hanging law, although claws facing her opponent. "Three."

The two lunged at each other simultaneously. As Larimar thrust his weapon at his opponent, Pearl blocked the attack with an uppercut and swiftly followed it with a series of wide swipes. Initially taken by surprise, the boy quickly switched his tactics for defensive ones and twirled his dualblade in front of him, using it as a shield.

Pearl then leaped out of his reach and run towards the edge of the arena. Several students wondered what she was doing. Even Professor Goodwitch was thinking out load. Then the fox Faunus stepped on the convex rim of the arena and much to everyone's surprise started to _slide_ on it. Larimar released a sound of astonishment, but soon caught up with Pearl. Well, at least he tried. She was too fast for him. As he was quickly coming up with a plan, the girl suddenly leaped onto him, releasing a series quick claw swipes and finished the combo with a powerful upward kick. Despite catching him by a surprise, Larimar quickly recovered midair. He bent his dualblade, revealing a string and drew three arrows with blue tips from his quiver and put them on the grip. As he released the arrows, now coated in water, they were flying at the ground nowhere close to his opponent. When they hit the ground, they exploded and covered the floor with water. The boy then landed in the middle, pointing his weapon at Pearl.

"Decent Semblance, I admit. But if I were you, I'd surrender," he said.

Bruin looked at the screen: both Larimar and Pearl's Aura levels were still in green, although the boy's was lower then his opponent's.

The girl didn't answer. Instead, she charged right at him. Larimar activated his Semblance: a wave started to chase his opponent. As Pearl closed distance with him, the boy drew a regular arrow from his quiver and aimed at her. Just when he was about to release it, he suddenly fell: apparently his leader slid on the water at the last second and tripped him. Pearl quickly unleashed an assault of kicks combined with punches. In between her strikes, Larimar found a window of opportunity and manipulated the water which erupted in a sprout, launching him into the air. Taken by surprise, Pearl didn't notice her opponent falling upon her with his weapon held high above him in his hands. As he struck her, it cleaved the water in two causing decent waves to launch at the sides.

Larimar leaped back as Pearl was massaging her arm. She had a crossed look on her face, while her opponent was looking down at her. Then he pointed his left arm at the ground and the water started to gather in place. As the water built up, it created a massive water sprout which violently shook. Quick look at the screen told Pearl that both of their Aura levels were in dangerously low, yellow levels.

"You put up a decent fight, but it ends _now_."

As Larimar said that he released the watery tornado straight at his opponent. Pearl quickly rushed on a side and started to slide on the arena's rim once again, circling around her rival and his creation. Annoyed, Larimar started to shoot a mix of his regular and water arrows at her, but her Semblance reflexes were too fast for him and he merely shoot them at the water spout. When he was about to charge at her, suddenly felt pain in his guts and he merely noticed Pearl's annoyed face as he was flying away from her. As suddenly as his team leader sent him flying, as abruptly he found himself within the tornado.

Yet again much to Professor Goodwitch and the other spectators' surprise, she leaped into the sprout.

"She's crazy!" shouted Maize.  
"Or very skilled," muttered the professor under her breath.

Pearl slid up within the tornado and in few seconds was at the same height as her team member. He wanted to attack her, but without his weapon he was powerless. The girl then rushed at him, leaped over him, and performing a powerful stomp with her legs. Larimar crashed hard against the stone floor and as he did the water sprout dissipated as well. Pearl landed on all fours, but quickly fell to her feet.

Professor Goodwitch at her Scroll: it appeared that the both students reached the red zone in her Aura gauges at the same time.

"The battle is considered a draw," she announced. "Both participants' Aura levels reached the critical zone concurrently. Now, Mister Sophie and Mister Guy, please take your partners to the infirmary, they've taken quite a hit."

Maize cautiously approached Pearl and helped her up, while Thistle quite vigorously took Larimar on a piggyback ride and happily skidded away.

"Weird fellow, that one," commented Bruin.  
"Who isn't?" Zelony winked at him. "Like I'm a bit into fashion. Who would think a guy would care about his looks, right?"  
Nicandra looked at the boy with a questioning look, "You look like you _actually_ don't care."  
"I'm just into a different branch of fashion, Miss Office."

Nicandra growled at him, earning laughs from Zelony and Rouge.

Few more training battles happened and nearly an hour later the classes were finished. The three members of Team TOPE didn't arrive. Professor Goodwitch marked their absences and reprimanded Tangerina about her role as the team leader.

The squirrel Faunus caught up with Team BRNZ. She intended to find out the reason why her team mates didn't come.

"Hey, um, Bruin, was it?"  
"It's you," he simply answered.  
"Oh, yeah, it's me," she replied sarcastically. "Tell me, what happened to my team mates? You seem to know more than you told Goodwitch."  
"A convention of vultures," replied Zelony. "They were picking on, what was his name?"  
"Pumpil," Nicandra helped him out. "Then again, the other two didn't appear be able to take on Cardin and his companions."  
"No offense, but all your team seems kinda short compared to other teams," Bruin commented.  
"Hey you! Not everyone can grow tall! Genetics and all," Tangerina said the last sentence with sadness filling her voice. "Cardin, that prick!"  
"He should have learned his lesson now," Rouge sang. "But seriously though, he's such a pushover."  
"I'll better go see how Pumpil is doing. Thanks for standing in his defense," she replied shyly and ran for the infirmary.

Nicandra shook her head. What was with Professor Ozpin this year? Most of his choices regarding team leaders seemed favor people with no idea how important and influential their role was.

She was then poked at her side by Rouge and her smirk. Their team was going to the cafeteria and have dinner. As Bruin disappeared behind the grand entrance door, Zelony was waving at the girl from the distance. They picked up on speed and soon joined him and their leader on the meal. She hoped to suggest some team bonding activities for the weekend so they could get to know each other better.

What the weekend would bring, she would never expect how much could happen in two days and a half.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Ha! I guess you weren't suspecting an update so soon! It just happened that I was on a real roll. ;) Sadly, no crossover cameos today.

Before you ask: Pearl's Semblance is Flowmotion (yes, I shamefully grabbed an idea from _Kingdom Hearts_ but it seemed so appropiate for her fighting style). Actually, I'm still not sure if I made the right choice, but oh well, could be worse (or better!).

I thought about recommeding some tracks to listen to for the fights, but I couldn't really think of anything fitting, all I could think about was _Bayonetta_ but hardly anything was fitting. OTL

What weekend activities to give them? Only time will tell. :P


	13. Chapter 9: Among Friends

**Chapter 9. Among Friends**

* * *

(October 10, 2015)

* * *

"Good morning!"

Nicandra was waking up her team. She was met with Bruin's protests and Rouge's groans.

"Do you haaave aaany ideaaa what tiiime is iiit?" Zelony protractedly yawned.  
"It's nine in the morning, I went easy on you."  
"That's stiiill niiight," Rouge grumbled.  
"Really? The look outside says different," Rouge argued as she violently revealed the curtains and threatening sun beams entered the room.  
"Heeey! Let me sleeep, okay?" Bruin yawned. "It's Saturday, for Dust's sake!"  
"Which is why we're going to Vale together."  
"Excuse me?"

Zelony was awake now. Did Nicandra just wanted to hang out with their team and was genuine about it? Or was she faking it for Professor Goodwitch's sake? Either way, it seemed rather strange of her to suggest such thing.

"I want us to get to know each other better. It is in our best interest to develop decent co-operation skills if we wish to graduate Beacon."  
"And what exactly would we do?" Bruin asked skeptically.  
"Have you never socialized with other people?" Nicandra inquired.  
"Ummm..."  
"Then I suppooose we should fiiix it up," Rouge offered.  
"That would be nice of you. Now get ready everyone! We're leaving after the breakfast," the blue-haired girl ordered and left the dorm.  
"Who does she think she is, bossing us around?" Bruin wondered as he got up and started to get dressed.  
"Seems like she's still on that 'inadequate team leader' thing," Zelony sighed, but then pulled Bruin for a hug, "But don't worry! I'll make sure she's as little of nuisance as she can be," he smiled.

After half an hour, the trio finally arrived at the cafeteria, complete with their weapons. Nicandra just looked at them with a questioning look and motioned them to come to the table she was sitting at. During the breakfast they exchanged a few words, but most of the team was still half asleep. The leader of Team AZRE, Ace, and some other boy in black were also using the opportunity to continue their rest, most likely interrupted by their team mates. The tables at which Teams RWBY and JNPR were sitting at were lively, thanks to Yang and Nora's quite energetic movements. To some extend it was also thanks to Ruby as well, who was speeding through the cafeteria to the counter to get the last batch of cookies.

With the breakfast finished, Team BRNZ went for the landing pad. An airship was awaiting, planned to depart in fifteen minutes. As they boarded the vehicle they noticed a boy around their age, with brown hair and a longbow and quiver on his back. He was sitting loosely, doing something on his Scroll.

An hour later, Bruin, Rouge, Nicandra, and Zelony were strolling across the streets of Vale. They were walking in a rather uncomfortable silence, much to the blue-haired girl's disappointment. The frustration grew so large that she couldn't keep calm and exploded.

"This is terrible!"  
"It was your idea," Zelony reminded her. "I thought you'd, you know, have an _idea_ for today."  
"Do I have to do _everything_?" Nicandra replied. "Bruin!" she turned to the brown-haired man who looked up from his Scroll, "Think of something!"  
"Do I look like think tank?" he deflected.  
"Let's go to a tea house!"

Bruin, Zelony, and Nicandra looked at Rouge who just made a suggestion. It seemed unlikely of her to come up with such an idea: they thought that a confectionery would be something more her style.

"Tea house?" their team leader wondered. "Why not go grab some pizza instead?"  
"Oh, _now_ you're coming up with ideas," Rouge pouted. "Why, I know the best tea house on this side of Remnant! But if you don't want to," she summoned the earth spirit which surrounded the other three with a solid stone wall, "I can make you."  
"Okay, okay! Just let us out of here! I don't take small spaces well," Bruin uttered and laughed nervously.

Gnome released the group and disappeared into emblem. Rouge was smiling victoriously, while her leader was sighing in relief. Zelony looked at him worried.

"I'll take you shopping later," he winked at him. Bruin smiled weakly.  
"So where is this tea house you were talking about?" Nicandra turned to Rouge. "I wonder what makes you anticipate so greatly."  
"You'll see soon enough," she smiled. Her smile wasn't enough of her smirks or those creepy-and-mysterious type. It was as she was genuinely smiling. "Follow me."

As the four of them walked across the streets of Vale, they talked about their first week at Beacon. Of particular interest was Rouge's battle with Cardin. The dark pink-haired girl once again expressed her bewilderment with her yesterday opponent's lack of skill. However the whole team agreed that the battle between Pearl and Larimar was quite entertaining to watch, especially the girl's Semblance was praised.

Finally they arrived at a small building, a sign saying _Lilium Terrace_. Its had flowerbeds filled with many types of lilies in a variety of colors. The windows were filled with colorful glasses depicting various tea shrubs. Rouge took Bruin and Nicandra by their arms and motioned with her head towards Zelony to follow her inside. The interior was quite large, walls covered with dark red tapestry and adorned with images of different lilies, couches and tables were littered across the room, some of them already occupied. Rouge led the way and the four of them sat down in a corner.

"This appears to be a tea house specializing in lily-made drinks, am I correct?" Nicandra asked first.  
"So _coool_!" were Bruin's only words.  
"I must admit, it looks quite decent," Zelony added.  
"Yep, they have a really large selection of lily-based teas, not to mention the cookies baked in the house too," Rouge explained, then turned to the green-haired boy with an angry expression on her face, "A talented architect and interior planner conceived such a wonder! Do you have any design sense?"  
"Hey, I didn't say that it looks bad."  
"But you said it looks 'decent'."  
"'_Quite_ decent'," Zelony drew quotation marks in the air.

Then silence once again fell over them. However, it was quickly dissipated with a coming of a waitress.

"Hello, can I take your order?"

The sudden appearance of the waitress just a moment after the squabble between Rouge and Zelony was off-putting from even looking at the tea cards laid before them.

"Yes, four martagon teas and a large bowl of hansonii cookies, please," Rouge quickly came up with an answer.  
"Okay, they will arrive shortly," the waitress shot a quick glance at the girl and went into the kitchen. The rest of the team deeply exhaled.  
"Thanks for the save," Bruin mumbled.  
"Don't mention it, but don't expect me to pay for you all just because I made the order," Rouge smiled menacingly.  
"What exactly did you order?" Nicandra asked interested.  
"The best of the best," she winked at them. "It'll arrive shortly."  
"Tell us!"

Bruin asked her excitedly, but Rouge refused to speak. Instead she opted to put on a half-smile, half-smirk. They boy sighed and turned to Zelony and the two of them started talking about their impressions of other students. Nicandra rebuked them about talking about others instead of focusing on the situation she hoped would be the topic of their conversation.

After about ten minutes, the waitress came. She had a tray which held four cups of hot water, atop each a small plate with the tea bag and a tea spoon on it and a big, lily-shaped bowl filled with cookies. She put the cups in front of each person and the bowl went for the middle.

"Enjoy your meal," she said and soon after left them to attend to other customers.  
"Let's see what it is."

Nicandra took the plate from her cup and put the tea bag into it. The drink soon started to take colors similar to Rouge's hair, although it was brighter than them. The other three followed her example and soon the air around their table was filled with the tender smell of the tea.

"If the tea smells so nice, I wonder how it tastes." Bruin was drooling, the sweet smell of flowery drink tickling his nose.  
"Calm down, Bruin," Nicandra reprimanded him, but with little success.  
She just earned a smile from Zelony. "He seems excited about things like that."  
"No kidding," was her only reply.  
"Take a bite of these cookies. They're fantastic," Rouge encouraged her team mates.

Without wasting time, Bruin quickly grabbed a cookie and bit it. It tasted delicious: it was sweet, but it was mild. Then there was the filling which was simply amazing in his opinion: mildly bitter, as if two balance the perception of taste. Nicandra sighed as she looked at her childish leader, although Zelony didn't mind. Quite the opposite, he seemed to be very content with it.

"You're a dirty boy," Rouge purred seductively, "you have filling on your lips."

With a quick motion, she wiped the yellow filling from the corner of Bruin's mouth with her thumb. Nicandra and Zelony looked at her confused. Bruin felt his face heating up a bit and quickly swallowed the rest of the cookie.

"R-Rouge..." their team leader stammered, feeling warmth raising in his cheeks.  
"Such a tease," the girl replied, a content smile on her face as she licked her finger.  
"Rouge, please keep your 'fun' to minimum in places likes this," Nicandra said. "Our leader isn't a one to take to your playing very well. Neither is me and Zelony."  
"Hey, it's quite entertaining to be honest!" the green-haired boy deflected.  
"Oh, thank you, Zelony!" Rouge beamed. "Not many people appreciate a good flirt."  
"Just 'Zel' is fine."

The rest of the socializing in _Lilium Terrace_ was spent on further talks about their first week at school. Few talked about their families, most content with the topic were the girls. Rouge talked about her older cousin Garlik Allium, his team consisting of three girls, and her Hunter father. Nicandra on the other hand talked about her strict parents, but even stricter mentors, also telling some of funny stories she was part of. Bruin and Zelony were not very open about their families, both mentioning brothers and stepbrothers, but aside of that they kept silent.

Time quickly flew by and it was already three in the afternoon. The team paid for their teas a cookies in equal amounts, totaling to twenty lien. As they left the establishment the waitress who served them waved farewells, although it appeared to be more directed at Rouge.

They decided that even though they haven't done much, they should head back to Beacon and tackle some homework. One of the assignments they were not really fond of doing, at least Zelony, was an essay for Professor Oobleck's history lesson. The "times before the Dust" wasn't particularly interesting to him, but it was the basic of how the Hunters and Huntresses came to be in the first place.

As the team walked to the airship bay, they noticed the boy from the morning. He seemed to be trying to sneak up on someone, evident in him hiding behind various objects. Suddenly he drew his weapon and shot an arrow. They heard a loud clank and a desperate 'meow'.

"What's going on?" Bruin asked Nicandra who just shook her head.  
"That sounded like trouble," Zelony thought. "Might as well go ask the guy about it."  
"Zelony, this is his matter," Nicandra reprimanded him. "We don't need to interrogate him, he's a Beacon student anyway, he should be able to handle whatever he is doing."  
"Still, we should act like Hunters, I suppose," Bruin said. "Ignoring things, even minor, may lead to greater consequences."  
"That is quite deep, coming from you."  
"I just said what you would say, Nic," Bruin replied with a sheepish smile.  
"Oh."  
"Nic, whatever is it with you today?" Rouge asked. "You seem a bit not yourself."  
"Well, it seems personal for the boy, so I didn't—"  
"For Dust's sake, Nicandra!" Zelony suddenly burst. "You sound like you already gave up on this whole Huntress thing!"

An arrow suddenly flew past them. They looked around and noticed the brown-haired boy who was gesturing for them to be silent. He then quickly disappeared and after a moment he appeared again, now with a white and orange cat in his hands.

"I barely caught him," he said with an expression of frustration crossed with delight.  
"Who are you again?" Zelony asked.  
"Isn't it rude of you to ask my name without giving me yours?"  
"I am Nicandra," the girl replied unmoved. "These are Zelony, Rouge, and our team leader Bruin. Now could introduce yourself?"  
"I'm Dezaryl, from Team AZRE."  
"Ace's team, right?" Bruin inquired.  
"Yes." Then the boy thought silently for a moment, "I do recall Ace and Matt speaking about someone named 'Bruin' if memory serves me right. Would that happen to be you?"  
"Um, yes."  
"And Nicandra... I heard a bit about you from Matt."  
"The Grimm-clad boy's friend? I expect they weren't the nicest of things." Nicandra seemed to be a bit tense and nervous.  
"So, what is the deal with the cat?" Zelony asked.  
"It's an errand, surprisingly well paid. Julius here," he patted the cat on his head, much to his discontent, "run away from home and haven't returned for some time. Well, as one could expect from a cat it was quite hard to catch him, but I finally did."  
"So who's the bigwig?" Rouge asked.  
"My main employer. I need to return the cat to him, I'll be seeing you around Beacon."

Dezaryl quickly fled, leaving Team BRNZ surprised and confused. It appeared as the boy had a secret, not wishing for it to be known.

The four went back to the airship bay and boarded the craft. A moment later the engine was activated and the airship departed for Beacon. As they flew over Vale, they noticed some commotion as group of people was fighting. Among the fighters they noticed two men: one in all black and one with white jacket and a black hat, and there appeared to be also a woman, judging from their graceful moves. However they couldn't make any solid guess as the airship soared higher into the sky.

As soon as the airship landed, the people aboard it quickly left it. Bruin almost left his collapsible staff, but Zelony noticed it in time and retrieved it before another wave of students would fill the craft. The leader smiled sheepishly, thanking his partner, as Nicandra sighed once again. She thought she sighed way too many times today, even by her standards. Rouge teased their leader, making him blush.

The team were about to head to their room when they happened upon a pair of students: a red-haired girl in a rather casual red clothes and a blue-haired boy wearing armor. Then a green-haired girl wearing a meager variation of a standard soldier uniform crashed into Nicandra causing her to fall.

"S-Sorry!" she apologized and quickly helped the blue-haired girl to her feet.  
"What's the hurry?" Zelony asked her.  
"Ah, it's just that my team leader just disappeared and with my and his partner we're looking for him," the girl replied. "I'm Eva Manos, by the way," she quickly added. "Member of Team BLZE."

Then the pair of the students approached them, the boy scolding Eva with just the look he gave her.

"Eva, our leader went missing. _Please_ try to take this seriously."  
"You walk too fast!" the girl complained.  
"Nah, you're just little, short stuff," the read-haired girl countered.

Indeed, when Team BRNZ looked at Eva they noticed how small she was. She was smaller than their smallest team member Nicandra who, without the heels, stood at 161 centimeters (5 feet 3 inches).

"This annoying person is my partner Zaria," Eva coldly introduced her as she punched her in the arm. "And this behemoth is Lapis," the girl motioned to the boy. "So who are you?"

The team introduced themselves to the other incomplete team. They were actually getting a bit of sick doing that. Just how many people are here at Beacon?

"So, have you met any mysterious guy around our age wearing all black and wearing aviators?" asked Eva.  
"If you're looking for a guy with a bow he should still be somewhere down in Vale," Zelony replied.  
"No, that's not him. Blaise uses much stranger weaponry, like wrist daggers and railguns," Lapis informed them.  
"Let's go," Eva said. "The sooner we'll find him, the sooner we get to finish those damn assignments for Oobleck," she groaned.  
"This isn't a group task," Lapis reminded her. "We can do it on our own."  
"Four heads will solve those questions faster than three."  
"Don't you mean 'four heads are a real think tank,' or something like that, Eva?" Bruin asked.  
"It's not like I'm counting on _that_ idiot to do it properly."  
"Hey!" the red-haired girl yelled annoyed. "I could slice you faster than you'd be able to say 'shortstuff'."  
"That's a _low blow_, you know."

Everyone groaned harmoniously at Bruin's pun. Eva also growled at him like a dog.

"What?"  
"I heard Yang making better," Lapis commented.  
"Yang, Yang, Yang..." Bruin wondered aloud. "Where have I heard that name before?"  
"At the team assignments, she's the blonde from Team RWBY," Rouge suddenly spoke, earning surprised looks. "Caught you all off guard? Man, that was easy." A satisfactory smirk appeared on her face.  
"Well, we'll be going. See you around."

Eva took Zaria and Lapis by their arm and despite her small stature dragged them with easiness away. Bruin and Zelony looking at the distancing trio surprised, Nicandra shaking her head at the boys' reaction.

"Frightened by a little girl now, are we?" Rouge asked the two teasingly. Bruin scratched behind his head, while Zelony tried to maintain his cool.

"Careful, she might hear that," her leader whispered. "She seems awfully sensitive about her height."  
"Don't we have more important matters at hand?" Nicandra cut in. "Like homework for example?"  
"Gee, you always know how to ruin a mood."  
"No, Rouge. I am simply concerned about our team's well-being," the blue-haired woman replied. "I might as well help our leader with that." Nicandra sent a little smile at Bruin.

The team then spent the rest of the day eating meals and doing homework. Bruin was a bit hasty with, hoping to be done with it, so he would have Sunday free. Of course his hastiness was not overlooked by Nicandra who occasionally pointed out a mistake or two in his exercises. Rouge was done surprisingly quickly, a fact not missed by her partner, who was still working on her assignment. Zelony was the slowest worker, taking his time to answer a single question, lazily browsing through the book.

For their first weekend together, it was all going pretty well.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

First of all, _**RWBY**_** VOLUME 3 PREMIERES OCTOBER 24TH, 2015**! I am so happy! And that Episode 1 preview was so cool! Blake's battle cries were once again top-notch (yes, I admit, I _love_ her battle cries). Hoverboard which can turn into twin guns? We should have seen that coming, since well, this _is RWBY_ after all. I like Arslan's fighting style: it's so... I don't know. Composed? Well, it's a stark contrast to Yang's wild blows. My poor baby Nadir (I swear he's a _Kingdom Hearts_ fan 'cause that outfit looks like a lot like Riku's). Bolin seems interesting, I like his voice. "My BFF." "No." OMFG! I died!

Second, it appears I'm posting this on the so-called "_RWBY_ Day". ;)

Third, I _finally_ managed to include Dezaryl of Team AZRE and the rest of Team BLZE's members: Lapis, Zaria, and Eva!

Fourth, Dezaryl's assignment is blatantly taken from a certain video game. Can you guess which? ;)

I wonder what I should do for Chapter 10. I'll most likely do a minor time skip (few days at most). I think I should put some interaction with Teams RWBY and JNPR since Teams BRNZ and PLTM have had pretty much nothing with them so far. Any suggestions?


	14. Chapter 10: That Which Connects All

**Chapter 10. That Which Connects All**

* * *

(October 26, 2015)

* * *

It's been two weeks since the initiation. Nicandra, as if possessed, did her best in learning from Bruin and teaching him that her leader started to be a bit afraid of her. For the past week, their interaction was minimal and Bruin was communicating with her mainly via Scroll, much to Nicandra's discontent. Zelony was actually pondering whether to tell his team leader about the blue-haired girl's reason behind her act. Nicandra however asked him to not tell Bruin about it, saying it's "not important".

The past few days marked also a string of unusual "accidents" across the campus: Jaune was locked inside his own locker which was then sent outside the school area, a bucket of cold water fell on Bruin and he got cold, and Dove supposedly "missed" Velvet's ears by nearly a tenth of an inch during practice match to name a few.

"Cardin and his clique sure have a terrible definition of the word 'accident'."  
"They're just a bunch of bullies with superiority complex, Rouge," Zelony commented. "Just because Faunus have some animal traits makes them less for the oh-so 'pure' humans."  
"I wonder how such simpletons ever make it to Beacon. There is a difference between a combat and a Hunter academy and they certainly don't know it."  
"Nic, what if they confused the word 'Hunter' for someone who 'hunts Faunus' instead of for someone who 'hunts Grimm'?" the dark pink-haired girl offered, while the other seemed to came to a realization:  
"Hunter is someone who 'hunts monsters'. Those excuses for Hunters-in-training must confuse the terms 'monster' and 'Faunus'."  
"Someone should really teach them a lesson." Then after a brief pause, Zelony turned to their team leader, "What's you opinion on the human-Faunus conflict, Bruin?"

The boy was suddenly torn from his Scroll by his partner's question.

"M-Me?" he asked surprised. "Well, why can't we just get along?"

Nicandra rolled her eyes in disbelief: their leader was some kind of being completely detached from reality. Zelony was looking at him with a serious face, Rouge smirking in his general direction.

"Life is not that easy. There will always be groups who think higher of themselves," the green-haired boy said. "Humans or Faunus, we're not that different as some think."  
"Maybe we're envious of the things they have, like night vision and such? Humans are such mystery to me..."  
"Yet you're one of them, aren't you Mister Leader?" Rouge asked playfully.  
"Yeah, like you." A faint blush appeared on Bruin's cheeks.  
"Bruin, Rouge, could you please get back on track? We're discussing a serious social issue, yet you're treating it like air," Nicandra's cold voice sliced the air.  
"We have our similarities, we have our differences. We should learn to live together, really," their leader replied with a somewhat unlike of him pensive look.  
"Bruin..." Zelony suddenly muttered under his nose. "How can you be so... so unsullied?"  
"What's up, Zel?" the other boy asked his partner worriedly.  
"You're so unbiased, you don't look down on others no matter who they are..."  
"Um, Zel, you're kinda freaking me out," Rouge said. "Just spill it out, okay?"

Zelony suddenly left their room. Bruin, Nicandra, and even Rouge were surprised by their team mate's behavior. They didn't know him very long, just barely two weeks, but they could tell it wasn't anything normal of him to act so serious.

"What's with him?" Rouge wondered.  
"You should go after him, Bruin."  
"Acting like a team leader now?" the boy asked.  
"I'm just giving you advice, nothing more. Do whatever you want with it." Nicandra looked away from him, not wishing to meet with his gaze.

* * *

Larimar was studying at the library along with a member of Team RWBY, Blake. Well, they were sitting at the same table, but were reading and doing homework mostly in silence, sharing only a few words when they were unsure of how they should fill gaps.

"You sure know a lot about history," Larimar suddenly commented. "It's hard to find a person our age to be such a history enthusiast."  
"In a perfect world if people learned from history they wouldn't repeat the mistakes of the past. However, this world is no fairy tale, no one learns at the end," Blake darkly responded.  
"I can already tell there's more to you than you reveal. Some history that you wouldn't like to be a part of." He then looked her straight into her eyes, "Am I right?"  
"If you're so keen on learning something about me, you should share some of your history with me first."  
"Yes, I suppose I should, however, I, too, prefer to keep my past to myself."  
"Then let's forget about this talk and return to the task. And don't ask me about my life from before Beacon."  
"All right. Now then, onto the topic of Menagerie."

The two spent the next half of hour talking about the island where humankind wanted to isolate Faunus from the rest of the world. During the whole conversation Blake was somewhat on edge, but Larimar decided not to comment on it.

* * *

With the help of his Scroll, Bruin tracked Zelony to Beacon Cliffs where the initiation took place not so long ago. The green-haired boy was lying on the edge of the cliff, legs dangling. Bruin slowly approached his partner, afraid of accidentally causing him to fall from his sudden appearance.

Suddenly Zelony turned and looked Bruin with sad eyes. It was a weird thing, seeing the green-haired boy being so down.

"Is... everything okay?" Bruin started cautiously.  
"_You_ are okay," he responded cryptically.  
"Wh-What do you mean? What about others?"

Zelony sat up at the edge of the cliff, one knee curled up to his body.

"The others are bad, they're wrong, wrong about everything."  
"Want to talk about it?" Bruin now sat next to his partner.  
"As you can see I'm a human." His leader looked confused with his words. It was kind of weird to state such an obvious fact. "However, my mother was not."

"Was". Then it must mean she's gone. Bruin felt that she was very close to Zelony. He was curious about it, but wasn't sure if he should ask him about her. However after a moment he decided to take this dangerous step and inquire Zelony about his lost mother.

"'Was'?"  
"She was killed, by one of family members from dad's side." Zelony's eyes started to get watery.  
"I'm so sorry." Bruin pulled Zelony gently into a hug.  
"Don't be. It wasn't your fault. It was _his_ fault."

That moment Zelony burst into tears. Seeing his partner cry, made Bruin cry too. Soon enough, the two were in a comforting embrace. They spent some time there until nightfall came.

"We should get back," Bruin gently said. "The others must be worried."  
"Thanks."  
"What?"  
"For being so kind," Zelony replied with a sad smile. "I met quite a few people who were accepting of Faunus, but you simply accept them without a question."  
"Well, there are differences between humans and Faunus, I won't deny that, but really, I could never understand why they're hated so much by our kind," Bruin's cheeks were turning red a bit.

Zelony chuckled.

"You're really... something else." Bruin cocked his head to a side, confusion on his face. "Well, let's go back. Nic must be worried."  
"If there's something you need to talk about, come to me with it, okay?"

The green-haired boy smiled at his team leader. Shortly after that the two went back to the dorms, Zelony joking about as if the situation from few minutes ago haven't taken place at all. Bruin was laughing, happy to see his partner upbeat once again.

* * *

Pearl was training with Thistle in the gym. The fox Faunus's wild claw assault was surprisingly well blocked by the purple-haired boy's shotstaff. Thistle shot several bullets from his weapon, few of them scratching his opponent. Pearl responded with a charge in, spin kick, and an upward punch launching her opponent into the air. The boy performed a front flip shooting a round at the girl which exploded in ice upon the contact with the floor. The Faunus tried to break out of the cold prison but without achieving the desired effect.

"So much fun!" Thistle exclaimed happily, although Pearl doesn't look as such.  
"Damn it! You win this round," she sighed.  
"Not only this round, but our whole mini-tourney as well!"  
"Now release me from this. I'm getting cold."  
"Oh, right."

With the single swing of his shotstaff, Thistle created a flame which melted the ice. Pearl shook her legs, few drops of water falling around her.

"That's enough training for today, although I'd prefer if Maize and Larimar would join us as well. Only two of us training together doesn't bode well our future, especially with the tournament coming up next semester."  
"You want us to compete in it?"  
"Who wouldn't _want_ compete in it? I know it happens every two years, but this coming one happens here in Vale! Besides, think of all the perks the winner gets."  
"What perks?"  
"You become a recognizable figure, even if it's even for a moment. I would do _so_ much with that popularity."  
"I think what you're currently experiencing is... how do they call it? Selfishness, yes?"  
"I wouldn't abuse it for my gain, oh no, I have just a plan to realize," after a brief silence she added, "provided that I win of course. It would help get my message to a whole lot of people."  
"I don't really understand you, Pearl."  
"There's no need, at the moment at least," she strangely smiled at him. "When the time comes, you'll know what bites me and what I hope to achieve."

They packed their things into their lockers and went to shower. Around an hour later they arrived at their dorm, only Maize being there. Larimar still kept to himself after his battle with Pearl; Thistle noticed he was spending a lot of time at the library studying with a girl with long black hair and a big black bow. Maize as he was, kept his distance from his partner, much to the girl's irritation. Despite her constant efforts to have him join her and Thistle in group activities proved to be a challenge. Pearl suspected that he had some sort of phobia about girls since he seemed to be just fine in a same-sex interactions. She often thought if other team leaders had such problems with their team mates.

"Another White Fang attack," Maize commented from over his Scroll.  
"Figures." Pearl's voice cut through the room earning the blond's a slightly scared face. "Where is it now?"  
"R-Right here in Vale."  
"Don't you think those Faunus are kind of weird, robbing exclusively Vale?" Thistle wondered.  
"Strangely enough it's another Dust shop. They took crystals and what-not, but left the money, not even a single Lien went missing," Maize informed them.  
"Weird, wonder what they're up to. It's not like I'm a fan of them, they're making more harm than good, but there is something not right here." Pearl was strolling around the room, sank deep in thought. "With the amount of Dust they steal they could blow ou a city of at least the size of Vale. Or maybe it's for some kind of weapon? There are too many possibilities to consider if we want to know what they're about."  
"Pearl, it's _you_ who want to know what they're about," Maize said. "I don't really wanna be a part of some White Fang hunting."  
"You want to leave White Fang to themselves? The authorities have barely any power!"  
"I get that you're a Faunus and White Fang damages the already bad reputation about you but we are _just_ students. _We_ have no power."  
"That's your excuse? That you're '_just_ a student'? Or are your human instincts saying to stay put and let things resolve on their own?" Pearl's voice started to seep with poison. "Faunus or human, it's a fight you can't simply back off from. Right now I see you as a coward and nothing more."

With these words the fox Faunus left the room. The silence lingered, neither of boys speaking, unsure of what to say. Finally, Thistle broke the quietness.

"She's angry, isn't she?"  
"Oh, so you noticed," Maize remarked sarcastically. Thistle tilted his head slightly in confusion. "Sorry. It's just that she thinks she can change the world that ticks me off."  
"Can't she?"  
"I know from experience that you can't. What does she even hope to accomplish with knowing what the White Fang is up to? That she can stop all this hatred and killing and become some damn savior?"  
"She seems to have a drive," Thistle commented.  
"Yeah, 'highway to hell' drive thing."  
"She's our leader."  
"So?"  
"Shouldn't we support her? It seems to be very important for her. Our group is already doing bad."

Maize couldn't listen to it anymore. Following Pearl's example he left the room. Now Thistle was all alone, confused as what to do. Was inner conflict the fate of their team? He didn't want his team to fight among themselves.

He then decided to take it upon himself to get the team together. However how he would achieve it, he didn't know.

* * *

After Bruin and Zelony returned, the team went to the cafeteria to east some supper. The green-haired boy was being more cheerful than usual, something that got Nicandra's attention. Rouge was sitting next to her partner who observed Zelony with great interest.

"You know it's rude to stare at others, Nic. Although _I_ wouldn't mind getting _some_ attention from you," the dark pink-haired girl winked at her.  
"E-Excuse me?" Nicandra stuttered, her face turning slightly red.  
"I also noticed that Zel changed after he came back with our leader and I can see you're curious," Rouge suddenly sounded very serious. "You want to know what happened, don't you?" Nicandra nodded. "Too bad. If they wanted for us to know, they'd tell us."  
"What'cha talking about?" Bruin suddenly spoke to them. "Zelony was just sharing some crazy adventure he had last year."  
"We were talking about, um..." Nicandra stammered. She didn't want it to be known they were discussing Zelony.  
"...how nearly everyday you're eating toasts for supper," Rouge provided. "And with like three or so slices of tomato on it. Usually people use ketchup."  
"Is something wrong with that?"  
"You tend to surprise me all the time," Nicandra said. "I don't think you'll ever stop flabbergasting me."  
"Is that... a compliment?" Bruin asked unsure.  
"Well... yes."  
"Zel, where did you stop your story? I wanna hear it! It will certainly be more fun than discussing our peculiarity of the leader with Nic," Rouge winked at her partner who looked away from her.

The rest of the meal was spent with Zelony relaying them his adventure in Mistral where he camped for a week during a heavy thunderstorm. The story proved to be so interesting that Nora of Team JNPR joined them, accompanied by her friend Ren. The boy tried go back to his team with the girl, but she was adamant about hearing the story. Team BRNZ didn't really mind them, maybe aside of Nicandra who was giving the orange-haired girl angry looks which she seemingly didn't notice.

The atmosphere at Team PLTM's table was chilly at best however. Maize and Larimar didn't share even a single word despite Thistle's best attempts to start a conversation. Pearl was still angry about her partner's passiveness and demonstrated it with loud growls directed at him, also irritating Larimar by chance.

The long conflict between humans and Faunus... Will it ever end?

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Let us celebrate the release of the first episode of the third Volume of _RWBY_, "Round One"!  
That ending was a surprise: Team BRNZ, from Shade Academy if I got it right? Honestly, what are even the odds? I'm sure that others who also have an OC team called "BRNZ" were surprised as well.  
I like Neath's take on Ren, maybe a bit too deep, but works. Mercury also got a change in voice actor, for a recognizable one at that, who in my opinion did a good job. And is it me or Emerald also got a new voice actress? She sounds so much cooler than before!

As you've no doubt noticed, human-Faunus conflicts are the focus of this chapter. Also if there is _anything_ wrong with my writing about racial issues, please do say so! I'm not a Person of Color so I'm afraid that even with all the research I could do I can write it so it's accurate of how it actually is.

I think the next chapter will center more around Bruin, but I'll also probably include some Team AZRE and/or BLZE.

* * *

**Edit** (November 13, 2015)

I edited the chapter here and there, mainly the conversation between members of Team BRNZ about human-Faunus conflict since it felt to me it didn't have good build up, although I touched a bit of a argument between Pearl and Maize as well.


	15. Chapter 11: Mischievous Plans

**Chapter 11. Mischievous Plans**

* * *

(November 24, 2015)

* * *

After the classes with Professor Oobleck, Rouge quickly left the room with a wicked grin on her face, much to Bruin's confusion. He asked his remaining team mates about it and Nicandra simply said to pay no attention to her, while Zelony suggested to check on her. Not wanting to put with her partner's games, the girl left the boys on their own.

"Where will we find her?" Bruin asked.  
"Let's do it the _Detective Katzroy_ way: ask people if they've seen her."  
"It's not exactly a 'detective way'. More of a journalist since we'd be just asking questions and not looking for any clues."  
"You'll never know what may happen. Let's go!" Zelony dragged his partner along the corridor.

Strangely their investigation didn't bring the results they were hoping for: apparently no one has seen Rouge. Bruin started to worry that maybe some trouble came her way, but Zelony quickly shook this idea off saying that after her display of abilities no one would like to cross her way. This didn't help much as his leader started to be more than fervid in his search for the missing team member.

* * *

Meanwhile Nicandra was on her way to her team's room when she came upon Weiss Schnee. Her outfit was soaking and the floor around her was wet.

"I'll catch the scoundrel who played this foul trick on me!"  
"Weiss, what happened?" Nicandra asked her.  
"Nicandra, was it?" the heiress asked and the blue-haired girl nodded. "Ungh, some dastard put a bucket on a door which happened to be opened by me and the rest is obvious I think."  
"Do you have any idea who could do such a thing?"  
"The first person that comes to mind is that wretched Cardin Winchester. He keeps picking on pretty much anybody. But there may be others with an affinity for joke. _But_ Winchester is on the top of the list."  
"You should ask your team mates to help you with that," Nicandra suggested. "That girl, Ruby, she seems she'd be happy to help."  
"I don't need others to help me solve my problems," the heiress replied. "Someone crossed swords with a Schnee, and a Schnee shall take care of it."

Weiss then left for her team dorm and soon Nicandra followed her example.

* * *

It's been a month since the argument in Team PLTM's room and the four still haven't made up. Thistle was getting more depressed with each day, his team mates not noticing it at all. The boy tried a variety of things to get his team together, but nothing worked.

"What am I to do?" he wondered aloud.  
"Hey, Thistle!"

A somewhat familiar voice rang through the gardens' air. Then he saw the boy he talked at the start of the semester accompanied by a taller, green-haired one.

"Bruin?" the purple-haired boy asked. "Who is your friend?"  
"I'm Zelony, for friends 'Zel'."  
"Is something wrong? You don't look so well," Bruin inquired.

"You don't want to tell us?" Bruin pressed on.  
"...It's... my team. We don't get along." A single tear escaped Thistle's eyes. "It's been like this for _weeks_ now and I tried everything to bring us together, but I can't!"  
"Pearl's your team leader, right?" Zelony asked. "Maybe we should talk with her about it?"  
"I tried talking with her... but she says if others don't want to integrate with the team... then we should leave them alone."  
"What if we trick your team into integration?" the brown-haired boy suggested. "In like a two weeks time there is All Hallows' Eve. We could use this as a team-building exercise for both our teams!" he exclaimed vigorously.  
"What do you mean, Bruin?" Zelony was curious about his partner and team leader's idea. "We can't, like, let Grimm onto school grounds or anything like that."  
"We have Rouge on our team! I bet she'd be willing to put those spirits into some trickery. She's sly like that."

The boy looked at Bruin with fear in their eyes. The boy seemed to have a manic expression on his face, something that greatly bothered them. Still, if they could pull it off, Thistle's team would get back together.

"Well, that leaves us to finding her still. She went somewhere no one knows where after the classes and it was your idea to look for her," Zelony reminded him.  
"The pink-haired girl? I think I saw her playing some trick on Cardin," Thistle said. "You think she could really help me?"  
"Of course, Thistle! She seems to have mischief in her blood!" Bruin exclaimed once again. "Say, where did you last see our trickster?"  
"Around bathrooms near the cafeteria."  
"All right! 'Operation Team Unification' starts _now_!"

Excited Bruin dragged Zelony by his shirt, leaving a faintly smiling Thistle. Maybe it wouldn't be that hard to get his team together.

* * *

Rouge was outside of boys' bathroom, a triumphant smile on her face. Using her water spirit, Undine, she 'attacked' Cardin with a tap. The boy was hit hard on his forehead with the knob when he tried to use it. Russel Thrush who was nearby had to take him to the infirmary. People were pointing fingers at the boy as he was walked away.

She then decided to spice her day and play a trick on Weiss Schnee. It was kind of predictable she'd go to the library after the classes and once again employed Undine to do her dirty work. About this trick was a bit more careful as she put a bucket full of water on the door frame. The prank played out beautifully as Weiss was soaked to the bone with cold water, her perfectly tied ponytail ruined. Rouge quickly evacuated to not be caught red-handed: pranking an heiress of a large company is one thing, but to have unpleasantries of being caught didn't seem good to have on one's official records.

As she was passing by the cafeteria, she came upon an excited Bruin and a bit scared Zelony. She was genuinely curious as of what was the reason behind this. Her team leader bounced her way.

"Rouge, I have a favor to ask you!" he started, a wide grin was adorning his face.  
"I sense 'danger' in your voice, I like that."  
"Guys, let's talk somewhere less... conspicuous," Zelony said worried.  
"Oh! It's more than 'danger'? Exciting," Rouge continued, clearly enjoying the vibes the two boys gave off.

The three went to their dorm, Nicandra already there doing homework. Bruin wanted to spill the beans about his 'favor', but Zelony was able to keep him silent about it. Rouge was curious and to add spice to the situation she got close to her leader, flirtatiously fluttering her eyelashes in front of him. The blue-haired girl sighed deeply, tired of her partner's behavior. Zelony was more accepting of Rouge's actions than Nicandra, but still he preferred for her to limit it but without the expected response.

"So tell me, boys, what is it that needs me? I must admit you got me genuinely interested."  
"You know that boy from Team PLTM with purple hair?"  
"The one with a fox Faunus for their leader? Yeah, she and that water boy put quite on a show a few weeks ago. That was a pretty cool battle."  
"Bruin wants to help Thistle bring his Team together," Zelony unceremoniously announced. Their leader moaned loudly, unhappy that his partner spoiled the favor he was about to ask.  
"Bruin, I don't mean to question your capabilities as a leader, but you have your own Team to take care of," Nicandra reminded him with cold voice.  
"Well, that's why I agreed to help him. It could bring our two teams closer together!"  
"So how exactly _I_ come into this?" a confused look appeared on Rouge's face.  
"It's All Hallows' Eve in two weeks time. I thought maybe you could use your ghosts to play some prank or something."  
"I prefer the term 'spirits', 'ghosts' are for doing scary stuff, while 'spirits' are all those helpful little critters. But yep, I'll help you."  
"W-why are you looking at me like that?" Rouge smiled and looked at Nicandra as if she had already formed a plan.  
"You know, I've always wanted to make an animated golem, but there was always a teeny-bitty problem I always had: armaments."  
"What does it have to do with me?" Then the realization hit her, "You want me to create some sword and shield for your 'pet'."  
"Very good, Nic!" Rouge clapped her hands, a wide smile painting across her face. "I hope you can pull it off."  
"Such simple armaments shouldn't be much problem."  
"Awesome!" their leader cheered. "One less thing to worry about. Now we just need to think about location, and maybe..."

The three members looked at Bruin who seemed to be in deep thought. Then he suddenly had an idea. The expressions on Zelony and Nicandra's face showed a bit of fear, but Rouge seemed to be anticipating whatever the possibly crazy idea their leader had come up with.

"Let's style it for a Grimm!"  
"No!" came synchronized voices of Zelony and Nicandra.  
"Aww! You're no fun!" Bruin pouted.  
"As fun as it sounds, I'm afraid I'm not _that_ talented with my spirit artes."  
"I have an idea! Just you wait!"

And then Bruin suddenly ran out of the room leaving his team members behind. The trio wondered what was their leader's idea, especially Nicandra was worried. The past six weeks showed her that Bruin is sometimes a really impulsive person.

As they waited for him, suddenly all their Scrolls buzzed. As they looked at it they saw Bruin was the sender. The message read, "_Meet us at the amphitheater. Bruin_"

"Us?" Nicandra wondered.  
"Mystery, I like that," Rouge replied. "Let's go!"

Ten minutes later they arrived at the amphitheater. Aside of Bruin, there was the Grimm-clad boy along with his team mates as they presumed.

"This is getting out of control already," Nicandra sighed deeply.  
"Hey! You're here! Great!" Bruin welcomed his team mates. "So here's the thing! Team AZRE agreed to help us with Operation Team Unification—"  
"What?" Nicandra exclaimed, the name their leader chose left much to improve. Bruin however kept rambling on:  
"Ace will help get Rouge's golem get that _Grimm_ look and Dez even offered his Semblance as to give voice to the construct!"  
"I could also lend a hand, for example by teaching your construct proper swordplay," Zweii spoke. "I heard you're giving him a sword with the help of Nicandra. Might as well make it a proper team building exercise."  
"Bruin, aren't you getting a bit ahead of yourself? I thought this would tighten our Team's relationship with Team PLTM, not with entire Beacon," Nicandra said.  
"The more the merrier, Nic!" Matt cheerily replied. "You can't have all the fun to yourselves, you know."  
"Agreed!" Bruin, Rouge, and surprisingly Dezaryl said in unison.  
"That's embarrassing," the leader of Team BRNZ scratched back of his head nervously. "But back to planning."  
"Are you planning on getting more people involved in this little 'Operation', Bruin? At this rate Team PLTM will know for sure something's up," Zelony said.  
"From what I know I presume that won't be a problem," Ace provided. "They seem to be in quite a conflict that they'll likely won't care about their surroundings."  
"Well, where are we giving Team PLTM the 'team building exercise' exactly? I'd rather minimize the very likely damage done to school property. We don't exactly swim in money."

Nicandra raised an important issue: one thing is organizing a thing that would reunite a broken team, but another one is a golem rampaging through the school corridors. The damage it would cause would hurt their wallets _greatly_ and they didn't have any income at the moment, perhaps aside of Dez who was doing some jobs around Vale. The group thought for a long while when Matt suddenly made a suggestion.

"We could ask Ozpin for help."  
"That is a _terrible_ idea, Matthew. I can't imagine _any_ headmaster agreeing to such foolish plan, especially if it's destruction of school property and imperiling other students and teachers like that."  
"Nic, you're such a party pooper!" Rouge groaned.  
"If you haven't noticed it yet, a Hunter's job is one teeming with dangers," Zelony reminded his team mate. "If we can't defeat a simple construct, how can we even defend mankind from Grimm?"

Nicandra didn't reply. Zelony had a point: what good is a Hunter if they can't even defeat such a simple enemy. As much as she hated to admit it, she agreed to ask Ozpin about his opinion on the matter.

The two teams then left the arena, although Bruin and Ace went together to Ozpin's office. They were surprised to hear the principal agreeing to their plan so easily, just asking to do it in the campus exteriors were the certain damage would be minimal. Of course Goodwitch, who accompanied him at the moment, was against the idea. She was offered a little extra for the damage repairs she would undoubtedly make, but she simply scoffed. The two boys wondered how exactly she could repair damages but thought it might be something related to her Semblance.

* * *

Over the course of the next two weeks the two teams worked together putting their plan to fruition. Rouge, Nicandra, and Zweii trained the golem in swordsmanship, while Ace and Matt were working on realistically looking Grimm skins and bone armor for the construct. Zelony, Bruin, and Dezaryl were making sure that no one knew about their plans, well, aside of Ozpin and Goodwitch who were informed of their plans.

Still, with all the excitement that filled Bruin, there were problems as always. The one called "Team CRDL" proved to be an exceptionally large problem. Their current target was Jaune Arc, the leader of Team JNPR whose Nora and Ren were a part of, as well as the world-famous Pyrrha Nikos. The poor boy had cut out of his Team, a thing that worried his team mates and Bruin.

"Why does he keep bullying everyone?"  
"Big bags of muscles are usually uncoordinated and tend to aim the even less capable than them," Zelony replied.  
"Or are simply ignorant."

Bruin and Zelony were surprised when they heard an unknown voice joining their conversation. It was a boy all in black, wearing a fedora and sunglasses. Bruin was looking at the mysterious boy with strange content.

"Who were you again?" Zelony asked.  
"Zel!" Bruin hissed at his partner. "You can't just ask him that question if he haven't introduced himself to us!"  
"Blaise Campione, leader of Team BLZE."  
"Oh! So you must be that guy that Eva and her team mates were looking for the other day, yeah?" the brown-haired boy inquired.  
"It seems like my fame precedes me. But yeah, that would be me."  
"Aren't the hat and glasses a bit of an overkill?" Zelony asked, but was quickly nudged at a side by Bruin. "Um, yeah, I'm Zelony Zomp. This guy here is my partner and team leader, Bruin Brown."  
"H-hi," Bruin added shyly.  
"I have my style and you have yours. But it will change soon," the black-clad boy added after a moment with a thoughtful expression.  
"Umm, why did you cut into our conversation?" Team BRNZ's leader asked Blaise.  
"Just wanted to clarify some facts. Ignorant people exist and that's all that matters."  
"That's harsh, you know?" Bruin commented. "But I suppose that's true, even I feel ignorant at times." He awkwardly scratched his head.  
"It's one thing to be ignorant and be aware of it, but it's entirely different if a person in question is a complete idiot. Sometimes a harsh lesson might do wonders for those."  
"Still, one needs to educate themselves on the matters they're ignorant about," added Zelony. "Otherwise they just stand still, if not retard."  
"Yeowch," his leader complained. "That's not nice."  
"And who just said they 'feel ignorant at times'?"

Bruin pouted hearing the laughing Zelony teasing him for his earlier words. He should be careful of what he says around him or he'd suffer _big_ time, he was sure of that.

"Well, gotta go. Bye." And soon Blaise disappeared leaving the two young Hunters-in-training alone.  
"About Cardin, we could—"  
"NO. That would be reverse bullying and we wouldn't like to fall to his level," Zelony quickly stopped his leader from formulating a rather mischievous plan.  
"Way to kill the mood," grumbled Bruin.  
"At some point his bullying will turn against him and his team, you'll see."  
"If you say so," the leader pouted.

Since then the preparations for Operation Team Unification were going quite smoothly. Aside of the somehow in-the-know Nora of Team JNPR there were no worries of their plan to be revealed before its fruition. The golem was improving, especially with Zweii's swordsmanship training it started to appear to grasp the basis of combat. Ace and Matt put a lot of effort into the fake Grimm fur for the construct too and Bruin was amazed by the quality of the product.

Meanwhile Thistle was growing quite impatient, to the point where Zelony called him more childish than Bruin on more than a few occasions. However the boy didn't seem to mind it. The rest of his Team was still not getting together, pushing Bruin's determination even more in uniting the broken quartet.

Still, Bruin felt that his and Ace's Teams were already bonding a bit: after all they were partners-in-crime already, in a sense. After not it's not everyday two teams unite like it, and with the headmaster's blessing no less.

It appears that bonding may take lot of different forms and scaring people was one of them.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

So I'm _finally_ posting this chapter! I had it more or less finished about a week ago, but there were few parts that I didn't like, but this should satisfy me.

Also, Bruin and Zel have finally met Blaise like, a week before All Hallows' Eve as I headcanon it, kinda.

Those who read J Van A.'s _A BLZEing Remnant_ might recall a battle in which my Team participated where Rouge and Nicandra used their Semblances to create an earth costruct to ravage the battlefield. I got the idea from that since it kinda fit with my story.

I swear, I'm abusing Ace Wolfblade's Team but they are much easier to fit into my story at the moment that J Van A., but don't worry: your Team will get more appearances "soon".

And really? How Nora is able to get know about all that "fun stuff"? Lucky us have Ren who will keep our Thunder Goddess in line. ;)


	16. Chapter 12: Bonded by Fight

**Chapter 12. Bonded by Fight**

* * *

(December 27, 2015)

* * *

It had finally arrived: the All Hallows' Eve. The most excited about it where Bruin, Rouge, Thistle, and Matt. It's not always you set up an attack in school, with the headmaster's permission to boot it.

It was a Friday afternoon and the first order of business was setting up the trap. The large group who were responsible for the Grimm construct, Rouge, Nicandra, Ace, Matt, and Zweii, were setting the fight at the Beacon Cliff, away from prying eyes since a lot of students where still at school. Bruin and Zelony on the other hand were together with Thistle and Dezaryl, getting Pearl, Larimar, and Maize to fall into the trap. The boy from Team AZRE suggested setting up a meeting between the two boys from Team BRNZ and Team PLTM in the gardens where he could easily use his Semblance to think that their Grimm construct is calling them, threatening to destroy them and the Academy. Zelony, as always, was skeptical about the plan since it didn't sound believable at all, but Dezaryl said he can be quite convincing when he wants to be. With no other ideas, the group went with the bowman's suggestion.

Half an hour later, Bruin and Zelony were together with Team PLTM in the gardens, the girl and two distant boys rather dissatisfied with the current situation. Thistle was a mix of emotions at the moment, he didn't know if the plan would fail or succeed. However, he was hopeful that it would somehow tighten the bonds of their fragmented team even a little.

"Why have I even agreed to this?" Larimar complained.  
"Because you have a team here?" Bruin hesitantly provided.  
"I thought I was clear enough on the first day that I do _not_ see you as a fellow Huntsman-in-training."

Zelony was about to come to the rescue, but suddenly something strange happened.

"_What a delightful sight,_" came Dezaryl's greatly improvised, echoing voice through their minds.  
"Wha—?" Maize was scared. He looked frantically around himself, his companions doing the same in a more reserved manner.  
"_Such pride, I _yearn_ it._"  
"W-who are you?" Pearl demanded.  
"_There is so much darkness in your hearts, they have rotten to the core, a perfect feat for me and my brethren._"  
"Go... away...!" Larimar was holding his head, restraining sounds of pain.  
"_Your flesh will paint my teeth red and __your __bones will mark the place where my kind started to reduce your world into nothing._"  
"Where are you, you monster!?" Larimar demanded. "I'm gonna shred you to pieces if it's gonna be the last thing I'll do!"  
"D-don't be reckless, Larimar," Maize said, fear in his eyes.

Then a roar echoed from the direction of Beacon Cliffs. Larimar quickly reacted and run towards them. Everyone, aside of Dezaryl who was keeping his head cool, was confused as to why the blue-haired boy reacted like that.

"L-let's go after him!" Thistle suggested.  
"H-he's insane! And kinda mentally unstable," Maize commented.  
"No kidding. This voice could tip off a few mentally weak people," Pearl remarked. "Alright, kiddos, pack your guts 'cause we're getting into some lad-in-distress rescue mission."  
"It's not going to be _that_ dangerous, is it?" Bruin was starting that he went a bit overboard with the plan.  
"_Ah, this soul is so rejuvenating!_" Dezaryl's distorted voice sounded once again in their minds.  
"I think he's going a bit overboard," Bruin whispered to Zelony.  
"'Desperate times call for desperate measures', the saying goes," the green-haired boy silently replied. "Let's go with it for now."

Pearl was already leading Maize and Thistle. Bruin and Zelony barely caught up with them. Few moments later they arrived at the most strange sight: Larimar was ineffectively fighting a humanoid Grimm (although Bruin and Zelony knew it wasn't the truth) wielding a greatsword with a massive shield.

"W-what is that?" Maize muttered. The view scared him.  
"An intelligent Grimm, what else does it look like?"  
"Pearl, I don't think that kind of thing is possible," Thistle replied. "It doesn't seem natural at all."  
"Grimm come in many forms, we just haven't seen them all," Zelony quickly provided. It wouldn't do any good if their little operation was discovered so early.

Briefly Dezaryl spoke only to Bruin and Zelony and told them to charge in first so they could be knocked out and provide team building experience for Team PLTM. The brown-haired boy wasn't sure how that would bond the three teams, despite originally planning to bond only two but since he 'employed' Team AZRE they could also get some profit out of this.

Zelony was the first one of the two to initiate their defeat: he started with ejecting the blades from his yoyo and striking at the golem. He was soon joined by Bruin's onslaught of Auric bolts from his crossbow. Both attacks were parried with the shield and were followed by a wide slash which hit Zelony and threw him against a tree, knocking him actually unconscious. Bruin then switched his weapon into staff and struck the enemy several times with the whirling weapon, but was soon knocked out with a powerful shield bash.

"T-two people and they barely scratched it!?" Maize's fear was starting to get slowly out of control.  
"Well, there's four of us still standing. We might have a chance of beating this thing," Thistle said.  
"_Hope is futile. Surrender to the darkness._"

Larimar charged once again at the golem, shooting arrows imbued with water Dust at it. However they didn't prove much against it.

"I have no idea who's more reckless, you or Thistle," Pearl commented. "Seriously, this isn't a fight you can win alone, Waterboy."  
"'Larimar', _not_ 'Waterboy'," the blue-haired boy bit back.  
"Larimar Notwaterboy? That's a new one," Pearl snickered.  
"Ha, ha, very funny."  
"Watch out!" Maize blocked the powerful downward slash aimed at Pearl with his cards circling in front of him. "If you want to make it team effort, then put some fight, will you!?"  
"If you say so!"

And with those words Pearl charged at the golem. While close to him she slid under him intending to slash it between its legs, but the creature timely defended itself with its shield. Then Thistle joined the fray, shooting ice bullets at his enemy. He hit the shield a few times, covering it with a thin layer of ice. Maize then followed with his attack, shooting several cards imbued with fire Dust which exploded in impact with the shield and effectively destroying it. Hoping to finish the battle, Larimar rushed and wildly swung with his dualblade if front of him, finishing the combo with a powerful upward swing.

As the golem suddenly recovered in midair, it came plummeting into the ground performing a downward slash at the unsuspecting Larimar. Noticing it, Maize quickly drew another card and threw it in Larimar's direction. As the card embedded itself into the ground it produced a stone wall which softened the blow from the enemy's attack.

"T-thanks," was all that flustered Larimar muttered.  
"Can't you keep your guard up!?" the blond boy was slightly irritated, but bore a barely noticeable smile on his face.  
"Anyone has any ideas?"  
"Aren't you the team leader, Pearl?" Thistle asked. "I thought team leaders have them?"  
"Battle strategies are team skills. You can't honestly hope I'll think of everything on the fly!"

Then the golem slashed horizontally at Pearl, who dodged the attack with a timely backflip. She quickly followed it with few strikes at the arm, but it didn't do much.

"Thistle, freeze its sword!" Pearl commanded.

The boy quickly responded with a lunge followed with several freezing slashes from his staff against the golem's greatsword which quickly covered it in ice.

"Maize, destroy it with an exploding card!"

The blond drew several cards which he launched at the enemy. The series of explosions resulted in the golem's weapon shattering, clearly satisfying Pearl as evidenced by her smirk.

"Not so tough now, are you?" the leader of Team PLTM asked, certain of their advantage now.  
"_Human conceit is such a fragile thing. You think it's hard as stone, but the truth is far more delicate._"

The golem then clenched his fists together and smashed the ground, cracks forming from the impact zone. The shake was so strong that all boys fell, Pearl struggling to keep up. Then the 'monster' approached a small tree and pulled it out. With a new improvised weapon, the golem continued its charge. As the tree-club was about to hit them, incidentally Thistle and Maize acted, their joint attack creating a globe of rocks and ice which greatly softened the blow.

"T-that's it!" Pearl spat out. "We're finishing this monster _right now_!" She then followed with quick instructions, "Larimar, see if you can create a water tornado around this bugger. Thistle, you will freeze the water then. Maize, you distract the golem from them. I'll prepare for the finishing attack."  
"These are really long instructions, you know," criticized Larimar.  
"We'll worry about simplifications _later_," Maize replied. "Now you and Thistle get your act together!" The blond boy shot several wind-piercing cards at the enemy, followed by an earth-oriented one which turned into a boulder midway and knocked back the golem. "I won't be able to hold it off for long!"  
"Alright, you whiny little—"  
"Focus on the fight!" came Pearl's voice from the distance, cutting Larimar mid-sentence.

Larimar then drew several arrows from his quiver and shot at the enemy. As the Dust arrowheads came in contact with the golem, good amounts of water come pouring out of them. Then the boy started to manipulate the blue liquid with his Semblance, creating rather intricate in design waterspout. After a moment he gave his partner a nod. Thistle cocked his shotstaff in the golem's direction and shot a volley of ice Dust, freezing the water in the manner of seconds.

"Now's _my_ turn!" shouted Pearl and charged at their enemy.

As she was sliding on the frozen water, she was performing a variety of cuts and slashes as she proceeded upwards. When she arrived at the top she leaped further into air and plummeted into the ground, piercing through her target with one of her claws extended. The power of the hit was so formidable that the icy waterspout shattered, a slight mist covering the ground.

Their leader looked at the golem. It didn't move. She was glad. She took down the monster, with the help of her team mates, but she did it.

However in her moment of pride, she wasn't able to notice the sudden stir and an incoming attack. Larimar and Thistle hurriedly aimed but failed. Then Maize used his wind card to blow Pearl away from the attack's range and followed it with an earth card thrown into the air, which turned into a rock falling on the monster. He finished the attack with a fire card which caused the rock to burn. The flaming boulder then crashed onto the enemy, shattering it into many stones.

"Wait, what–!?" the blond suddenly exclaimed. "A Grimm that is made of stone?"  
"_You are mistaken,_" came the 'Grimm's' voice. Team PLTM looked around fearfully. Then from the bushes came came a brown-haired boy, a mischievous smile on his face.  
"Who are you?" Pearl growled at him. Larimar joined her, pointing his dualblade at the boy.  
"I'm Dezaryl Ravenhawk," the boy introduced himself. "That was quite a good show you put there. Although poor Rouge and Nicandra might say otherwise."

From the bushes Rouge and Nicandra came out, followed with Ace, Matt, and Zweii. Pearl, Larimar, and Maize were surprised by the sudden appearance of six people.

"Thanks for the help!" Thistle suddenly exclaimed. "We'll better now, I'm sure of it!"  
"Thistle? What are you talking about?" Pearl looked at him suspiciously.  
"It was kinda my idea," came Bruin's voice from behind them. "Thistle was worried about you guys, you were really fractured as a team."  
"Ace Wolfblade," the boy in Grimm armor introduced himself.  
"I'm Matthew Erthanos, but you can call me 'Matt'," the boy next to him added.  
"You say that line, like, to _every_ person you meet. That's cliché," commented Ace, but Matt pouted. "Well, it was my and Matt's work that the golem was wearing Grimm fur."  
"Golem?" Maize asked.  
"Yes, Rouge here conjured an earth construct with her spirit artes, while I created its sword and shield. Nicandra Nepal," the blue-haired girl said.  
"That was a really sick fight, you know," the dark pink-haired girl complimented them. "I'm Rouge Rhodolite."  
"But there was still some help we got," Zelony said. "Zweii trained the golem in the ways of the sword."  
"Zweii Dragos," the boy in a knight armor slightly leaned. "It was great to be a part of this."  
"Wait, so it was a setup!?" Larimar exclaimed.  
"We've been played for fools," Pearl turned her head away in shame.  
"However," came another voice, "it was an excellent team bonding experience, wouldn't you agree, Professor?"

From the direction of the campus came walking Professors Ozpin and Goodwitch. While the headmaster was calm, as always or maybe it was his defense mechanism against something, his partner was not so composed. She was whispering something to him, but the man simply waved it off.

"Professors," Nicandra and Ace bowed their heads. Others just 'helloed' or 'good afternooned' them.  
"I was right permitting this," Ozpin commented. "Professor Goodwitch wasn't keen on this idea, however."  
"Because it's a Huntsman academy, _not_ a kindergarten."  
"We did all right, I suppose," Bruin scratched the back of his head awkwardly.  
"I decided that because of this each of you will get a slightly better mark at the semester exams," the headmaster announced.  
Goodwitch sighed, "You shouldn't coddle the students so much."  
"I'm just merely giving them incentive to work harder to better themselves not only as Huntsmen and Huntresses, but as individuals as well." He then turned to the students, "You are free now. Spend some time together, enjoy your company."  
"Thank you," Teams BRNZ, PLTM, and AZRE replied and headed towards the campus.  
"There will be a time when you'll reminiscence on these precious moments and call on them as a glimmer of hope," he added when they were a good distance from them.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

_Finally_ I'm updating it! It's been ages since I last posted a chapter. I hope this one serves to your liking. I decided to end the chapter with Ozpin's mysterious words since I decided I want to go a bit darker with the story, but fear not! I'm not going to dump it like "Fall" (V03E06) did, it's going to be more gradual.

Next chapter will most likely be set between "Forever Fall" (V01E013 + V01E14) and "The Stray" (V01E15).

Well, I first posted the "Brown" trailer one year and seven days ago. I missed the first year anniversary. Oh well. At least there's a new chapter.

I hope you had merry Christmas or nice holidays or whatever. I also wish you happy new year! May it bring justice to Yang. ;)


	17. Chapter 13: Threads Between Us

(February 1, 2016)

* * *

**Chapter 13. Threads Between Us**

* * *

It's been three weeks after the All Hallows' Eve when Teams BRNZ and AZRE executed their plan to get Team PLTM together. It was a success which was applauded by Professor Ozpin himself. He seemed quite content with the outcome, although there was something off with him, Zelony thought. Bruin dismissed these thoughts from his partner's mind, telling him to focus more on their strategy.

Team BRNZ's leader decided that they should start learning to cooperate with each other. And in order to do that they were coming up with names and execution of their team attacks.

Bruin's team was training in the amphitheater with Pearl watching them. She thought that by studying them she'd be able to improve her team's cooperation as well. Although by the looks of it, it didn't seem that Team BRNZ's training wasn't going all that well.

"Nic, you are supposed to cover the _ends_ of my spear, _not_ my _whole_ spear!" Bruin complained.

It was an upteenth time today when they tried to execute "Ice Lance", as Bruin called it. The move seemed pretty simple: Nicandra coats the ends of Bruin's spear with ice, while he thrusts it at his enemy, then pulls it out, and follows it with a full backspin in which he strikes the enemy with the other end of the spear. However, enchanting the leader's weapon wasn't an easy task for the girl.

"It's 'Nicandra'," she replied, clearly annoyed that she was called so. "How am I supposed to make such a thing? My Semblance is more offense-oriented, not support."  
"Then what do you suggest we do for our linked attack?"  
"Do we _actually_ need those 'linked attacks'?"  
"It's _team building_," Bruin pouted. "Do you understand what that means?"  
"That things should be done together," echoed Pearl's voice from the stands. Then she jumped down from them and approached the training team. "I see you have problems, Mr. Leader," she said with a sly smile.  
"I'm doing very well, thank you very much."  
"Bruin, don't be like that," Zelony said. "Weren't you the one who wanted our two teams to bond?"  
"Technically, it's three," Rouge corrected.  
"I can help you," Pearl said and added after a brief moment of silence, "if you want it."  
"What do you mean?" Bruin asked.  
"Me and my partner against you four," she proposed.

Two against four... Wasn't that a bit brash, if not stupid? They could do it, but her partner was nowhere in sight.

"But Maize is not with you," Bruin commented and as if on cue the blond boy with the messy hair appeared appeared out of nowhere, shooting a shy "hiya" at them.  
"That was... scary," Zelony said.  
"Us four against you two? That's gonna be a piece of cake," Rouge shot Pearl and Maize a wink, the boy startled a bit with the girl's behavior.  
"Shouldn't we have a judge or something?" Bruin wondered.  
"It's just a _friendly_ match, right?" Rouge replied with a wicked smile. "There's no reason to involve more than needed."  
"Alright," Zelony sighed in resignation. "Let's prepare."

Maize, as appropriate it might be or not, was counting down till the battle's start.

"3. 2. 1. _Go!_"

First to strike was Pearl: she went straight for Bruin and her fist swiftly connected with his guts, knowing the wind out of him. Then Zelony went it to repay Pearl for attacking his leader, but was suddenly met with a wall of floating rectangles, gold crossed cards pictured on them. His attack didn't break the wall and instead resulted in him bouncing off and hitting unsuspecting Rouge.

"How are you doing that?" Nicandra asked.

The response was Pearl jumping from above her, ready to strike her down. Then a spear flew through the air and caught on the fox Faunus's clothes and was impaled into a wall, the girl hanging loosely.

Not loosing any moment Nicandra quickly conjured a glyph which created a fiery tornado and sent it towards Maize. The boy however repelled the attack with a wall of cards, all bursting a healthy amount of water on contact with her attack.

"Okay, I underestimated you. Point for you," Rouge then noted. "But not anymore."

She then went head on, her weapon in the sword mode and started to slash at Maize who was skillfully dodging her attacks with backsteps and backflips. As he was about to evade another slash, the girl summoned Gnome and blocked the boy's way with an earth wall which she quickly turned into a dome. Her smile turned wicked and she summoned Sylph who assaulted Maize with a series of air slashes. The attack was so severe that his Aura quickly reached critical level and he couldn't fight any longer. Rouge's Aura also dropped substantially due to the earlier hit she got and also by expending a large amount of it to finish her opponent off. She was so tired she fell on the floor and couldn't stand up.

Meanwhile Pearl was actually toying with Bruin, Zelony, and Nicandra. She was sliding on the stands' rails skillfully avoiding their attacks. Irritated, the blue-haired woman conjured an ice wall in front of fox Faunus's trail. Its sudden appearance caused their opponent to crash into it and fall onto the arena. Zelony was about to deliver a punch when suddenly Thistle appeared between him and his leader, blocking the attack with his shotstaff.

"What's going on here?" the purple-haired boy asked. "Why are you fighting against my teammates?"  
"Practice match, nothing else," Bruin replied. "Although we _might_ have gone a bit overboard," and he laughed nervously.  
"If anyone from our team went overboard it was certainly Rouge," Nicandra said. "Look at Maize, he's got cuts everywhere."  
"Rouge, you're okay?" Zelony approached his team member, his expression filled with worry.  
"He was a bit... tough... but I managed... Thanks for concern, Zel," and she winked.  
"I'm taking her to the infirmary," he said.  
"And I suppose I need to take Maize too," Larimar suddenly appeared from behind the corner.  
"Aye!"

Bruin was caught by surprise with Larimar's arrival. The blue-haired boy just looked at him rather intimidatingly but said nothing. He retrieved Maize and followed Zelony and Rouge to the infirmary. When Larimar was out of view, Bruin deeply sighed, relieved that the boy said nothing in regards to him.

"Pearl, are you alright?" Thistle asked her.  
"Do I look like a damsel in distress?" she asked him with slight venom in her voice. "I was handling the situation pretty well."  
"Well, I must admit that your team has become quite synchronized, or at least you and Maize," Nicandra commented. "I don't think many first year teams are that quick on harmonizing their moves."  
"It was a team effort to train together, all thanks to you!" Thistle beamed.  
"Oh, it was nothing," Bruin awkwardly scratched his head.  
"Yes, involving more people than it was needed, including the headmaster, was _certainly_ nothing," Nicandra commented.  
"Nic, don't be like _that_."  
"Well, time to get going," Pearl said. "Keep going with those team attacks, you'll get there someday."

Pearl left with a happy Thistle, Bruin and Nicandra doing the same. The two members of Team BRNZ went towards the cafeteria to eat something and recharge some of their lost Aura.

When they were about to enter the cafeteria building, Bruin's Scroll suddenly rang. The boy took the device from his pocket and noticed it was a boy whom he saved a few months back from the White Fang grunts. They shared contacts back then if the other boy was in some kind of tight spot so he'd have someone to rely on. It was kind of strange for him to call now, after months of not sending even a text.

"Hi, Bruin's here. How are you?"  
"Bruin, thank Dust!" a scared voice echoed from the Scroll. "I've been trying for _hours_ to contact you."  
"But I keep my Scroll always on. Maybe the service was off, but I have a CCT tower a few hundred meters away from me."  
"Please, come to the airship dock in Vale. You're the only one I can trust on this."  
"Bruin, who are you talking to?" Nicandra asked.  
"An acquaintance of mine," he replied and focused once again on the Scroll. "What do you mean? We barely know each other."  
"I have no one else to turn to. Please come, as soon as you can."

Bruin sighed. They were still strangers to each other. And now the other boy wanted to entrust something onto him. He was definitely nuts, that much was certain from the sound of fear in his voice. He should probably look into it.

"Alright, just... wait there and don't move anywhere."  
"You don't have to tell me that twice." The boy paused and added, "But please, be quick."

Bruin ended the call and looked at Nicandra. He was about to speak when Nicandra cut in:

"From what I understand you need to leave school grounds, correct?" Bruin nodded. "I realize I'm possibly asking too much but could I accompany you as well? I am curious in what is going on."  
"Yes, that'd be nice. Thanks."  
"Just one question: who is this person we're going to see?"  
"Canard Klein."  
"What!? _That_ Canard Klein!?"  
"You know him?" Bruin was surprised.  
"He's my stepbrother."

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Like I said my Tumblr, here is the new update for _Tales of BRNZ_. Nothing really exciting here, except probably for the wild appearance of a "new" character, although it's more of a "return". It's short than usual, but there are no rules about how long a chapter should be, aren't there?

Fun fact: I came with Canard being Nicandra's stepbrother kinda on the go; I don't really have any plans set for him, but with this such information I think things will get interesting for the three of them.


	18. Chapter 14: A Monster Within

(February 14, 2016)

* * *

**Chapter 14. A Monster Within**

* * *

"You have a stepbrother!?"

Bruin and Nicandra were on their way in the airship. The boy was surprised hearing this news. He didn't know much about his strict team member, aside of that she was initially studying business, but changed her mind at one point.

"Truly, is that too much to grasp?" the girl sighed.  
"Kinda, yeah. Why is he on the run? Few months back I saved him from some White Fang grunts. He is a human, but as far as I know he doesn't seem to pose any threat for the Faunus. So why they were after him?"  
"I... don't know," she replied looking through the window. "He was adopted by my parents around twelve years ago. They provided for him as they did for me, roughly equally, but at times one of us got more than the other, but nothing major."  
"A-are you okay sharing your personal life with me?" Bruin asked concerned. "I don't want to intrude on it if you're not comfortable with it."  
"Then he just... disappeared a year ago," Nicandra continued as if she didn't notice his question. "We don't know why. There was not even a goodbye or even a ransom letter. We searched for him for about five months but then my parents kinda... gave up."

Then a female voice over the intercom announced the airship's arrival at the dock. Nicandra stood up without uttering a word and headed for the exit. Bruin watched her with interest: there was something between the two and the girls seemed to care about her stepbrother a great deal.

As they found themselves on the platform, they looked around for Canard. At first they didn't notice anything special, but soon noticed a strange person looking nervously from behind the newspaper they were reading. Bruin came closer and noticed short, spiky blond hair from under a big hat and recognized the person.

"Canard, it's you!" he exclaimed.  
"Shush! Not so loud!" the other boy calmed Bruin.

A moment later Nicandra arrived. She looked at Canard without saying a word, then slapped him across his face.

"Do you have _any_ idea how we were worried about you!?"  
"I… I couldn't stay with you!" Canard cried. "I had to run! It was to keep you safe!"  
"Umm, guys?" Bruin asked reluctantly. "Maybe… tone it down a bit? People are looking at us." Indeed, the argument between Nicandra and Canard had drawn quite an interest. "Could we, uh, talk about this somewhere else?"  
"Will I… be safe?"  
"Nicandra and I are Huntsmen-in-training, we can protect you."

Bruin looked at the blue-haired woman: her face told him her emotions were now conflicted. Strangely, Canard looked scared and in pain, holding his head as if he was trying to hold it up from bursting.

"J-just follow me, o-okay?"

Bruin followed Canard, with Nicandra walking behind him. On their way to a comfortable spot, the brunette asked the girl calm down, but without desirable effects.

After about thirty minutes or so they arrived to a warehouse district. The blond seemed to be in much better condition, but still seemed to be in pain. He looked around, and loosened his form. Still, Bruin could feel tension filling the air.

"So what was it that you wanted to talk with me about?" Bruin started.  
"The reason why I'm hunted by the White Fang is my Semblance."  
"What's so special about it?" the other boy continued with his questions.  
"I can sense enmity. All those terrible things humans and Faunus alike are feeling…" Canard's voice started to break. "I… I can detect them. The White Fang wants it. I don't know why, but they do."  
"So that's why you run away from us? From the people who care about you!?"

Nicandra was fuming. Really? He couldn't trust them with this?

"You might think you don't have any enmity in you, but you're wrong! Even a pure-hearted maiden has some!"  
"We can help you! You could _just_ ask!"  
"It's not that simple! Sometimes the enmity is too much to bear and it takes control of me and then..."  
"Then what!?"

Nicandra yelled as loud as she could. This was a frightening experience for Bruin, seeing her _so_ angry. Suddenly Canard fell to his knees and grabbed his head, shouting in pain. For a moment it seemed as it was normal reaction of the boy's Semblance to his stepsister's behavior when suddenly his skin turned black and eyes were painted red.

"C-Canard? I-Is that you?" Bruin asked scared.

There was no reply. Well, if one considers a hiss for a reply then there actually was one.

The transformed boy then jumped at Nicandra. She barely managed to conjure a magmatic wall to shield herself from Canard. She looked at Bruin: her face told him she was scared, she was _actually_ scared. She always acted so composed but now she seemed to be confused and frightened by the current situation. Was the creature before her her doing?

Canard suddenly broke threw the barrier and punched his stepsister hard. She crashed into a nearby building with such strength that it started to collapse. Bruin quickly run to her and saved her from being crushed by the debris. He then took out his weapon in the staff mode, impaled to the ground and a large, light blue ornamented circle appeared from it healing Nicandra's wounds. He then switched his weapon's mode to crossbow and pointed it at Canard, his hands shaking.

"I… I don't want to do it, but if you're gonna kill us, then I'll have to kill you first."

The transformed boy didn't seem to care and initiated rapid roll in the direction of his enemies. Bruin initially shot a few light bolts, but quickly transformed his weapon into staff and started to spin it in front of him. Just before Canard was to hit him his staff started to emanate breezy flame and a fiery vortex shot out of him. Then tendrils of lava shot, also aiming at the blond: Nicandra was using her Semblance to not only perform her attack, but also to enhance Bruin's.

"Don't strain yourself! You took a nasty hit!"  
"Canard is _my_ stepbrother, not _yours_. I can take him on."

Canard's hands then transformed into a Death Stalker's claws and the boy charged at his stepsister, slashing with his new arms. The girl barely blocked the attack with an ice wall and followed with a lightning blade falling at an angle at their opponent. Upon the contact with ground, the phantom sword burst into electric explosion which blew Canard a few yards away. Bruin quickly switched his staff for a crossbow and shot several Auric bolts in the air. As Canard was recovering, a rain of arrows came from the sky and wounding him in few places.

Suddenly sirens sounded in the distant. As they came closer, Canard briefly transformed back into his human self and let a few tears. Then he returned to his dark appearance and quickly escaped.

"Canard!" Nicandra cried. "Come back!"

Bruin just stood there. He was confused at what has just happened. Who was Canard actually? How did he transform like that?

A moment later a police car arrived. The two policemen that came with it were quite surprised, seeing the warehouse district in such disarray. And two young people appeared to be the cause of this.

"So anyone can tell me what happened here?" the taller policeman asked.  
"We were... attacked," Bruin hesitantly replied.  
"Some Faunus no doubt," the other, smaller policeman thought.  
"It was… it was..." Nicandra stuttered.  
"A Grimm," her teammate provided. "It ran away hearing the sirens. Thanks, I suppose." He awkwardly laughed.  
"Bruin…?" the girl looked at him confused.  
"It's easier that way. Even we don't really know what happened," he whispered back to her.  
"A Grimm here in the city? I thought the city walls were good at shielding us from those monsters," the taller policeman said.  
"Nothing is perfect, I suppose."  
"What Grimm was it?" the smaller policeman asked.  
"An Alpha Beowolf. It went that way," Bruin pointed the other way that Canard escaped.  
"Right. We'll inform some Huntsmen to hunt it down. You go back to school, kids," the taller policeman said.

Then they entered the car and drive away, the smaller of the policemen talking over the radio.

"We need to find him!" Nicandra said. "They'll kill if they'll find him in this state."  
"I think it's safe to assume that as long as he's out of the city, he has better chance of survival."  
"There are _Grimm_ outside of kingdom walls! It's no better than to leave him there in the wild."  
"Nicandra," Bruin stood in the front of his teammate now, his hand on her arm, "I'm worried to, but what can we do? We're in training and as much as I'd like to help, we can't. I don't think that even with the best technology available his Semblance won't react. For now we wait." He then walked pass her.  
"Wait for _what_ exactly?" Nicandra tapped her heel on the cold concrete, clearly angry.  
"For what happens next. Let's go back to school."

Bruin left her in silence. Nicandra stood there for few more moments and finally decided to follow her team leader and together they headed back to Beacon. They didn't share a single word on their way back, both thinking about what had just happened.

* * *

Meanwhile Zelony was accompanying Rouge on her checkup in the infirmary. The nurse conducted a series of quick tests and recommended only rest for the rest of the day. Maize got a worse verdict: he was out of battle for the rest of the week, such strong was Rouge's assault.

Zelony, Rouge, Maize, and Larimar then went to the cafeteria. They talked a bit, mostly about how Team PLTM has started to do well in their team practices. On their way, they overheard Cardin talking with his teammates about some "Faunus Thrash Out Party".

"Lark, you and Dove will cause a wee bit of trouble with the 'Team Midget', while me and Russel 'surprise' them with some _good_ walloping!" Team CRDL's leader burst into laughter.  
"'Winchester' acting like like 'Loose-chester' again," Rouge spoke softly to Cardin's ear.  
"Aye! You again!?" Cardin was startled with the dark pink-haired girl's appearance. "What do you want?"  
"Just give it up, _Vulture_," Zelony mocked him, earning an angry growl from Cardin and his clique. "Stop being such high-and-above-all idiots and start accepting reality."  
"Or _what_? You gonna turn me into one of those dirty freaks?" Cardin replied with a smug grin.  
"Do _not_ call them that!"  
"Dirty freaks, dirty freaks!" cackled Russel.

Zelony growled. He put his hand into the pocket and took his yoyo out, intending to teach Cardin a lesson. Strangely, Maize quickly reacted and stopped Zelony from attacking Team CRDL's leader. He shook his head, earning another growl from the green-haired boy.

"I see you have a bodyguard, Bushman," Cardin snickered.  
"Let me through, Maize! I'm not going to let him talk about me like that. I'm gonna—"

Zelony was ready to break out of Maize's tight hold, when Larimar came between him and Team CRDL.

"Stop it. You're both acting like children. First mature, _then_ resolve your problems."  
"W-what do _you_ know, huh?" Zelony asked.  
"I know enough to tell that it won't resolve anything. Now be so kind and let's continue to the cafeteria."  
"Oh, Lar, don't be like that," Rouge said. "Things are getting interesting. I could do with some action, you know?"  
"I think you had enough action for one day," Maize replied.

Then Maize and Larimar looked at each, nodded knowingly, took Zelony by his arms, and started their walk to the cafeteria. Team CRDL laughed as the distance between two two groups grew. Rouge winked at them while showing her tongue and a fireball shoot at them from a red emblem. They barely evaded it, much to the girl's dislike.

When she caught up with the other three boys they were in the middle of a heated conversation. Zelony wanted to go back and beat up Team CRDL, but Maize and Larimar held him firmly, not wanting any kind of trouble. Rouge was watching them with amusement, a big grin forming on her face.

"Thank your damn leader for putting us in this situation," the blue-haired boy said. "He wanted for our two teams to bond and even though I think he's out of his mind I'll just do it to have _some_ peace from him."

"Speaking of Bruin, where is he?" Maize asked.

The group looked around them, but the leader of Team BRNZ wasn't anywhere in sight. Nor was Nicandra who accompanied him the last they saw her.

"Maybe I should contact him," Zelony wondered.  
"Nah, let's give them some space," Rouge said. "They can take care of themselves, unlike _someone_ I know," she winked at Zelony who growled at that. "Oh, don't be like that, I'm just teasing you. But seriously, it's weird that these two have disappeared on us somewhere."  
"Zelony, if you calmed down, can we _please_ let you go? Even with the two us holding you down, it's really difficult," the blond boy complained.  
"Y-yeah, thanks."

Maize and Larimar finally let Zelony free. The blond stretched his limbs, while the blue-haired boy flicked his hands.

"Now that we're done, I'm leaving you," and just like that Larimar left them.  
"I'm going too, see you!" Maize joined his team member.  
"And now it's only us, big guy," Rouge poked Zelony on his side.  
"Yeowch, cut that out!" the boy complained.  
"You're such a stiff, you should loosen up a bit." Zelony scowled at that remark and without saying anything else he left Rouge alone. "Jeez, what's gotten into him? But seriously though, where are Bruin and Nic?"

The girl called on her team leader and partner's Scrolls, but there was no response from either of them. She deeply sighed and decided to follow Zelony: seeing how angry he was leaving himself unattended would most likely result in some terrible consequences.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Oh boy, that was _some_ volume finale, wouldn't you say? I'm really sad about Pyrrha pretty much sacrificing herself, even though she most likely knew she didn't stand a chance. And wow, those are some mysterious powers you have there, Ruby. However, probably the greatest mystery was granted to us: the mysterious narrator back from the first chapter "Ruby Rose" is actually very real and dead-set on wiping humanity of the face of Remnant.

Also, I hope this chapter is to your liking. Next one will be somewhere close to "The Stray" and after that I hope you write a chapter set within "The Stray's" timeline, but introduce an antagonist for my story, well, at least for one of the OCs. I'm really excited for it since I'm considering quite a variety of attacks for them.

Let the Hiatus Hell begin!


	19. Chapter 15:The Stepsister's Restlessness

(May 8, 2016)

* * *

**Chapter 15. The Stepsister's Restlessness**

* * *

For the first since they met, Bruin noticed that Nicandra was not focused on their studies. Meeting with Canard few weeks ago has made the girl confused about the whole situation regarding him. Despite his best efforts, Bruin wasn't able to have Nicandra focus on anything else. Zelony and Rouge were curious of what is occupying the blue-haired girl's mind. They asked Bruin about it but he said it's up to Nicandra to fill them it since it's a very personal for her. Teachers also noticed this change in her as her grades started to suffer.

Now they were having History with Dr. Oobleck, discussing the peace negotiation which took place on the island of Vytal at the end of the Great War. Normally Nicandra would be very attentive and would even ask interesting questions, but now she was in a deep thought process, clearly not paying attention to what happened around her.

"Miss Nepal," Dr. Oobleck suddenly asked in the middle of the lesson, "you've quite inattentive the past few weeks and your grades have lowered as well. Is anything the matter?"

Nicandra haven't responded, so Bruin who was the closest one to sit next to her poked her. She then flinched.

"Yes, what happened?" she asked confused.  
"That's what Professor Oobleck would like to know," Bruin whispered.  
"_Doctor_," Oobleck corrected him. "But back to the question, is there something on your mind that results in you failing your studies so much, Miss Nepal?"  
"N-no!" she rushed her answer. "I'm just a bit tired, that is all."  
"I am not so certain of it. Miss Schnee, would you be so kind as to accompany Miss Nepal to the infirmary?"  
"Why me?" The whole class was looking at her like she swore. "Can't Rhodolite do it? She's her partner after all."  
"Trust me, Miss Schnee, I am fully aware of my choice. Now please take her to the infirmary."

Weiss was annoyed, that much was clear judging by her expression. She packed her things and approached Nicandra and together they left for their destination. Bruin looked with sadness after the closing door, worried for his teammate, even more so that Weiss was accompanying her, the so-called "Weiss of Ice."

At first they were silently walking, Nicandra slightly lagging behind Weiss. The heiress was slowly growing more and more irked, staring threatening at her companion. The heaviness of Weiss's glare was scary and intimidating, her cold eyes didn't show even a single trace of worry.

"Care to tell me why Oobleck chose me to walk you? I'm sure your partner would do just fine," Weiss complained. "But seriously, your behavior is annoying."  
"This is nothing pertaining to you, I assure you," came Nicandra's silent reply.  
"Ungh, you insufferable little— Could you move faster? I just want to get you there and make it back to the lesson."  
"Why do you care about the lesson so much? You will be able to catch up with the material with no problem," Nicandra said.  
"You know what? I don't!" she shoot her hands up. "Now get a move on!"

With no more words to say, Nicandra turned around a corner, sped up and started to escape from Weiss. Well, she didn't really need to: the heiress just considered it a blessing and returned to class.

When Weiss entered the classroom, Bruin noticed she was alone: the heiress would either return with Nicandra in case it was nothing major or would stay with her if it would turn to be so. He quickly packed his things and run out of the classroom.

"Mr. Bruin—" Dr. Oobleck noticed after a moment. "Oh," he then caught Weiss with his eyes, "is everything all right with Miss Nepal?"  
"She… said she needed some time alone," was her reply.  
"Should we follow Bruin?" Zelony whispered to Rouge. "He seemed awfully concerned about Nicandra."  
"Yeah, especially since I'm her partner and all. Her moodiness is getting frustrating more and more."  
"We're sorry, Professor, but we need to leave early," Zelony announced and together with Rouge left the classroom.

After they left the lesson, Zelony called Bruin on his Scroll. His partner picked up and said to meet them in the gardens.

Bruin was waiting for them at the entrance to the gardens. His two other teammates wondered how was he able to find Nicandra so quickly, so he said that as a team leader his Scroll has few more functions than an average student's, allowing him to pinpoint whereabouts of his team members close to his Scroll.

"So, what's with Nic? She's been off for a few weeks, she doesn't even scold me like she used to," Rouge asked. "I kinda miss it." And silently added, "Reminds me of home."  
"Remember that time after our training with Pearl and Maize we left? It's about that," Bruin revealed. "But like I said before, it's very personal to her and it wouldn't be nice of me to be talking about it."  
"Okay. So what are we gonna do?" Zelony asked.

That was a good question. Nicandra was pretty silent since meeting with her stepbrother, not even the annoyance known as Team CRDL couldn't get much of a reaction from her. What would they tell her? Bruin, who was more informed of the situation, didn't think that saying "everything's gonna be alright" and such would do much good. Rouge and Zelony could only ask what's going on, but they weren't certain she'd be willing to share her thoughts.

Then Bruin first left their little group and approached Nicandra who was sitting on a bench at a small square. She didn't even raise her eyes, she just sat deep in thoughts. He sat down next to her and didn't even say a word. Few moments later, Zelony and Rouge also joined them: Zelony sat on the other side of the bench, while Rouge sat down on the pavement.

The dark pink-haired girl opened her mouth as if to say something, but quickly closed it. She wanted to say something, _anything_, but didn't know what. She hated silence: back at home it meant a storm coming. She chose to deeply sigh instead, earning a threatening gaze from Zelony.

Seconds passed, then turned to minutes, hours, days… The wait was agonizing for Rouge. Then Nicandra slowly raised her head.

"Thank you, everyone."  
"Finally! She speaks!" Rouge exclaimed.  
"Hush!" Zelony silenced her. "She's having a hard time, I don't know why," he looked at the blue-haired with a questioning look, "but she does." He then turned to Rouge, "Don't push her."  
"Guys, calm down," Bruin said. "Nicandra is having problems and we should help her, _not_ give her more worries."  
"Thank you," Nicandra repeated. "You are all really kind," she turned to her team leader, "and I am grateful for not talking about the events from few weeks ago. I owe you _all_ an explanation."  
"You don't have to say anything, if you don't want to, you know," Zelony said.  
"I insist, but please, let's talk about it at our dorm."

The team then went in silence to their dorm, well, mostly. Rouge tried to initiate a conversation with any member of her team but to no avail. When they entered the room, Zelony and Bruin sat down on a bad and Rouge chose the floor. Nicandra opted for a chair. She fixed her bangs and pulled out her Scroll.

"I was around five then," she started her story. "I was the only child my parents had, my mother haven't borne any child before or after me. At first I was showered with a lot of love and presents, my parents were very loving people as well as my other relatives. But as I slowly grew older I began to feel empty, I wanted a brother or a sister with whom I could share me experiences. Children back at kindergarten didn't really grew close to me. So I told my parents about that."

"So your parents decided to adopt a child, to give you company?" Zelony asked.  
"Yes, my mother was not at an appropriate age to give birth to another child, so they decided adoption is the best choice. And that's how Canard became my stepbrother," a small smile crossed Nicandra's face. "At first he got quite some attention, it made me a bit jealous, but gradually we were both treated with the same level of attention."  
"So is this Canard guy related to your little disappearance a few weeks ago or what?" Rouge asked.  
"_Rouge_," Zelony threatened her.  
"I'm just curious, jeez!"  
"Yes, it is related. Bruin and I fought him, actually." A tear escaped Nicandra's eye.  
"He has changed so much since then?" Zelony asked curious, maybe even slightly angry.  
"I don't know. His Semblance has just gone wild and h-he turned into a..." she hesitated for a moment, she didn't know how Zelony and Rouge would react to the news, but still, she decided to be straightforward with them, "_monster_. All black with eyes as red as blood. He could even turn himself into a Grimm."  
"A _Grimm_? You're kidding, right?" the green-haired man was surprised. Was his teammate joking? "How Semblance can do so?"  
"We don't know," now it was Bruin who spoke. "He run shortly after our fight. We hadn't contacted each other since then."  
"So what are you waiting for? Act before it'll be too late," Zelony suggested.  
"And what would we do? Ask him about that? Or maybe just straight tell the authorities, that'll do the trick!" Bruin replied.  
"Aren't you going a bit too far with that last statement?" Nicandra asked, her voice serious.  
"Well, wouldn't you? I hate to say it but with a Semblance like his, maybe that would be a good choice, but I don't really know."  
"Judging from this heated exchange of words I doubt we can help him much right now," Rouge said. "If it's any comfort we can have some tea later in _Lilium Terrace_, after all it _is_ Friday," she proposed.  
"Rouge, we are talking about a serious problem now," Zelony said. "A man with strange powers is on the loose and you propose—"  
"I agree with Rouge," came Nicandra. "I think I've been focused on Canard way too much for the past few weeks. I need a rest from it."  
"Then let's invite Team PLTM. I'm sure they could use some off time from studying," Bruin suggested. He then quickly typed a message and sent it to Pearl.  
"Isn't that taking things too far?" the green-haired boy wondered.  
"Come on, you Greenie Meanie, we deserve some break from time to time," Rouge purred.  
"'Greenie Meanie'!?" Zelony gasped. "T-that's outrageous! I'm not mean, not in a slightest!"

Then Bruin's Scroll announced text's arrival. It was Pearl: she said that she'll come with Thistle as Larimar and Maize have some project due Monday. It was decided: they would spend some time together with Pearl and Thistle of Team PLTM.

Hopefully, that afternoon would be full of peace and quiet while drinking martagon tea and eating hansonii cookies.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

It's been nearly three months since last update, but that was mainly because I didn't have much idea for a filler chapter which is this one. The next one will _definitely_ take place during "The Stray"/"Black and White" where an/the (not sure really, I make things up as I write ;P ) antagonist for the the story's protagonists will be properly introduced.

There is a certain reason why Oobleck decided to assign Weiss to assist Nicandra to the infirmary, but I won't disclose it for now.

Like always, is there anything you think I should change and/or improve upon? Feedback is greatly appreciated.


	20. Chapter 16: The Blazing Demon

(July 17, 2016)

* * *

**Chapter 16. The Blazing Demon**

* * *

Team BRNZ along with Pearl and Thistle spent the afternoon drinking tea and eating cookies at _Lilium Terrace_. It was a really fun time for Nicandra, and even the usually rather distant Pearl was quite outgoing. Of course, their time at the teahouse didn't go without an accident: Bruin accidentally poured tea on the floor and was furiously apologizing to the waitress and had gone into the bathroom to cool down from the weight of embarrassment. Zelony even went after him after around ten minutes and spend another five convincing him that people make mistakes and it wasn't a really big deal. Thistle spent that time listening to girls' talking about a variety of things: teachers, their plans, and upcoming semester exams. Well, Rouge _did_ try to change a subject a few times, but without success.

"Hey!" Rouge caught their attention as they were passing the docks. "What's with the festive look?"  
"Don't you _know_? The Vytal Festival is held in _Vale_ this year," Pearl answered.  
"_Oh_!"  
"Rouge, could you _please_ be more up-to-date with current events?" Zelony sighed.  
"Like _this_?" she pointed at a store, covered with yellow police tape.  
"A Dust store?" Bruin asked.

Pearl got suddenly serious. She quickly approached the two police officers and asked them a few questions, but only earned a scornful glare. She spent a few moments around the crime scene and returned to her friends.

"From the looks of it, the police wasn't keen on talking with you, I take it?" Bruin was first to talk.  
"You have eyes, don't you?" she snarked. "But yes. Well, I _was_ able to get a bit of info nonetheless," she remarked. "I sniffed around a bit and there were Faunus in there not too long ago. Around a dozen, I think."  
"Wow, that's an amazing skill, Pearl!" Thistle complimented her.  
"Good smell is a trait every Faunus has. Nothing special," she brushed his comment. "Well, I'm going to investigate it. I can't stand doing nothing while my kin are acting like the monsters people think we are. I need to get to the bottom of it," and she darted off.  
"Please, wait for me!" Thistle followed her.  
"And now we're _square_," said Bruin with a big smile and everyone groaned.  
"That wasn't fitting at all," complained Zelony.  
"Like hell it wasn't! Square has four points and there are four of us now," Team BRNZ's leader pouted.  
"That still makes it unfitting," Nicandra commented.  
"He provided an explanation and you shoot it down like a nevermore. What a killjoy," moaned Rouge.

Then they decided to go to a club and carouse. On their way they noticed Team RWBY running after some monkey Faunus, Weiss appearing to be the most determined one in the act. Team BRNZ tried to catch up with them, but the chase was interrupted by a rather awkward orange-haired girl and the team continued on with their plan.

As they closed on the club, Zelony suddenly turned behind himself. He stood like that for a few moments, but not noticing anything out of the ordinary he returned to his team.

"What's up?" Bruin asked him.  
"Nothing."

Then they continued. Bruin felt that his partner was hiding something, but decided to keep it to himself and ask Zelony after they get back to Beacon. No reason to worry Nicandra on their fun day.

A quarter later when they just turned around the corner they heard screams. They rushed towards them and found themselves on a plaza where a great deal of bodies laid splattered in blood, many people still alive crying in pain. The victims were humans and Faunus alike, it appeared that terrorists didn't care who was killed as long as their life was brought to a painful end.

Suddenly Nicandra drew her pen from her pocket and conjured an ice wall. It shattered when explosion appeared out of nowhere near them.

"Good reflex, Nic!" Rouge complimented.  
"Quick! Let's call our lockers here!" Bruin commanded. "Nic, shield us for the time being."

Few moments later three lockers landed on the plaza and under the blue-haired girl's cover, the rest of her teammates recovered their weapons.

"Now we're talking!" Rouge cheered.  
"But who's attacking these poor people?" Bruin wondered.  
"I guess the White Fang. They're mighty active nowadays," Zelony commented.  
"But there doesn't appear too be many attackers," their leader provided.  
"Bruin, your orders?" Nicandra asked.  
"Rouge, Nic, get people to safety. Zel, you come with me and search for the terrorists."

Not a moment later and the plaza was cut off from the connecting streets with walls of fire, many people died when they suddenly appeared in their close proximity.

"NO!" Bruin screamed.

More flames appeared and killed other people on the plaza, leaving only Team BRNZ to miraculously survive it.

"Wait, I know these flames!" Zelony suddenly exclaimed.  
"You do?" Nicandra asked confused.  
"I know them _damn_ too well," he said under his breath.

Then flames suddenly died and a dark figure appeared high on a tall building. He leaped, performing a variety of flips and quite insane tricks and landed on the ground, the fall amortized by the flames they created on it.

"Hello, _cousin_," the figure spoke in a sickeningly sweet male voice.  
"Erm… '_Cousin_'?" Bruin was confused.

It was a tall man, with fiery red, flame-shaped haircut and orange eyes. He wore a skintight dark red leather suit with a largely exposed chest. On the heart he had a large round gold object, with a red image of a sun with fires replacing sunrays, mounted directly to his body.

"I would have killed you all right here and now if not for my baby cousin," the man said.  
"What are you doing here?" Zelony asked, his glare angry.  
"Can't you see? I'm doing humans a favor and purging them from the blight."  
"Killing innocent people you call a cure!?" the green-haired man yelled.  
"The world is meant for _humans_. Faunus have _no_ right to it, _nor_ their sympathizers," the other man replied. "Let the scoundrels live and they make our lives hell. I say we stop them while we can."  
"You're no different than the White Fang, you're an extremist like them," Nicandra spoke. "I will not tolerate your superiority complex any longer. Surrender now or I won't hesitate to use force to bring you to authorities," and after a moment of silence added, "_scoundrel_."  
"Nicandra, this is _my_ fight. I don't won't to involve _any_ of you," Zelony looked at his teammates, his eyes stopping for a longer moment on Bruin.  
"I'm not letting you do it alone. We're in this together, whether you like it or not," Bruin drew his weapon in spear mode and pointed it at Zelony's cousin.  
"This one looks tough. Challenge accepted!" exclaimed Rouge and smacked with her weapon in whip mode.  
"As a duty of a future Huntress, I feel obliged to bring this man to authorities so he can atone for his actions. This is also my proof of friendship with you, Zelony," Nicandra added. "So don't back out on us. We need you."  
"T-thanks, guys."  
"Oh, how _sickeningly_ sweet," the man cooed. "My Faunus-loving baby cousin and his even more idiotic friends think they are some kind of divine justice from the heavens. Let me tell you one thing before I'll burn you to ashes: don't mess with a reaper."

He then performed two kicks, bullets shooting out of his boots. The team managed to deflect his shots. Bruin took a closer look on Zelony's cousin and noticed he had guns mounted to his low-heel boots. Then the man took out two more guns out of his back and assumed a battle-ready pose, pointing his pistols at them.

"Let's dance."

The man launched himself at Bruin, a flurry of shots from his hand and leg guns flying at him. He had to take on defensive, but the rest of his team went with more offensive strategy. Nicandra conjured a dark sphere from which lightning bolts struck her enemy, Rouge struck her opponent with her whip, and Zelony was throw-sliding his yoyo with its blades ejected and cutting at his foe. However, the man quickly leaped out from the assault and the team's attacks collided. He shot a smug grin and conjured a fiery scythe out of the object on his chest. Now he rushed at Rouge, twirling his weapon around him and scoring a few solid hits on his opponent, also deflecting others' attacks. He then changed his weapon into a giant hammer and widely swept with it, throwing his enemies back.

"Still think you can be Huntsmen?" he mocked them.  
"What do we do, Zel?" Bruin asked his partner. "You know him, right?"  
"His pyrokinesis is top notch. I don't think we can defeat him with our current skills."  
"So his elemental affinity is fire?" Nicandra asked. "Rouge, focus on using Undine. I'll cool him off."  
"What about us?" their leader wondered.  
"Fight from distance," Zelony said. "He's gonna drown in his own blood," and he inserted few water Dust crystals into his yoyos.

Then they began their assault. Rouge summoned Undine who sprayed water out of her hands onto their enemy, while Nicandra conjured a blizzard around the battlefield. Bruin switched his weapon into crossbow mode and started to shoot at his target. The red-clad man then conjured a katana and began his onslaught, first delivering few quick slashes to Nicandra, then followed it with wide strikes at Bruin and Rouge. Zelony then leaped at his cousin and with few uppercuts from his yoyos conjured few small water waves which pushed back his opponent a bit. Then the red-haired man dispersed his katana and began to spin around on a leg shooting around himself as Team BRNZ attacked him. They had to back off, however, and had to go defensive once again.

The man then conjured a bow and shoot upwards. Rouge considered it to be a bad move from him and charged at her opponent only for the arrows to descend on her in spiraling motion and exploding on touch with her.

"Rouge!" Bruin shouted and quickly run for her.

Their opponent was about to shoot Bruin down as he rushed at his friend's side, but was quickly covered by Nicandra's icy wall. Zelony then charged at his cousin and furiously slashed him with his yoyos' razors. His opponent dispersed his bow and defended himself with guns, occasionally throwing some shots in-between.

Bruin switched his weapon into staff mode and impaled it into the ground, a large light blue ornamented circle forming around it and healing the two. The man then stood up and coated his staff in light and charged at their opponent. As he waved his weapon at him, waves of light shot out from it and struck him a few times, display of Bruin's abilities surprising his opponent a bit.

"Oh, that's a rare Semblance," he commented. "Too bad it's nothing against mine." He then conjured four fiery whirlwind circling around Bruin, slowly closing on him. "Well, you lot are quite entertaining, but I have placed to go, people to purge." Then around Rouge, Nicandra, and Zelony appeared four fiery whirlwinds circling around and closing on them. "Have a _terrible_ time in hell," he said and waved to them as he was walking away from the plaza.  
"Not so fast, you pyromaniac!" came a familiar voice. "_Spread_!" and a column of water appeared on the red-clad man and shot him into the air and the fiery tornados he conjured died.

Then four familiar figures appeared: it was Team PLTM. Thistle quickly approached Bruin, while Larimar went for Zelony. Pearl got to Nicandra and Maize went for Rouge. They gave the weakened members some small rejuvenating food.

"H-how did you find us?" Bruin started.  
"This plaza is on the news," Pearl replied. "As soon as I saw that fire man in this pool of bodies and you fighting him I called for an emergency with Larimar and Maize."  
"Are you all right? Does anything hurt?" Thistle asked worriedly.  
"Thanks for the save, guys," Zelony said.  
"We're not out of danger yet," Larimar coldly stated.

Then from an alley Zelony's cousin emerged, his whole body burning. He readied his guns and pointed them at the group.

"You kids… are driving... me mad!" and began to shot at them like crazy.

Maize conjured a wall from his cards, Nicandra soon joining him by conjuring a magmatic wall. Then Thistle loaded ice Dust into his shotstaff and began to shoot at their enemy, Bruin and Larimar joining him in the effort. Pearl, Rouge, and Zelony charged at their opponent head on. The red-haired man then conjured a bow and began to shoot at his three close-combat enemies, occasionally packing a shot-kick once in a while, completely forgetting about the other five opponents.

"We need to cool him down," Bruin said. "Nic, Thistle, seal all the exits to streets with as high ice walls as you can. Larimar, you focus on putting out the fires, they're gonna be trouble for us if we get in contact with them." The three people went off to their assignments, even Larimar did so without grumbling.  
"What about us?" Maize asked.  
"Ranged support. You should focus on protecting Zel, Rouge, and Pearl with a card shield if the enemy's attack might be a lethal one and they can't for whatever reason minimize the damage. I'll be mainly on healing."  
"But what about your Aura? Won't it dry quickly?"  
"Then let us hope our blazing demon will fall quickly. Let's go!"

The two then joined their comrades. Zelony was currently striking with his yoyos from above, while Rouge performed an icy uppercut with her weapon in the sword mode, followed with a downward slash. They were accompanied by Pearl's wild cuts, but Zelony's cousin was deflecting most of the attacks with his guns, occasionally throwing a hammer blow in between. Then Bruin and Maize shot several projectiles at the unsuspecting enemy who got hit. He looked at them, growled angrily, and charged at them, now wielding a large katana. He performed a quick, wide slash followed with a fiery whirlwind, but the other two evaded it, and Zelony came flying with a punch at his cousin but was knocked back. Pearl and Rouge leaped at the red-clad man: the Faunus girl with her leg stretched, heel ready to sink into the man's body, while the human girl with her sword coated with lightning, ready for a powerful thrust. But the attacks where once again blocked by the man, or to be more precise, the giant knuckles he conjured on his hands. He then punched the ground beneath him and a powerful fiery blast blew his opponents several meters away from him.

Seeing their comrades knocked out, Nicandra, Larimar, and Thistle quickly stopped their assignments and hurried to their friends' side. However, the red-clad man shot a mad volley of bullets at them pushing them back and conjured several red circles which imploded and shot fireballs at all of his targets, except one.

He slowly approached Bruin and measured him, his orange eyes glowing eerily with fire. He lifted the boy by his neck and faced his cousin, a grin of content on his face. Bruin wriggled, trying to release from the man's grip, but only yelped in pain as his abductor tightened his grip.

"I see you care for this brat," he said. "It would be sad..." Bruin's cry of pain, probably caused by the other man's Semblance, "if something _bad_..." the brown-haired man's shout of distress, "were to happen..." another scream, "to him," the boy yelled in agony.  
"Leave… him… alone..." Zelony tried to stand up, but his cousin's attacks and fury has bested him once again.  
"Or _what_?" he taunted his cousin and Bruin once again screamed in pain. "A beautiful aria, wouldn't you agree?"

Then the red-clad man was shot from the back and froze in ice. He turned behind and saw Thistle aiming at him, his breath heavy.  
"No one… hurts… my friend!"  
"Why you little—" the man growled and tossed Bruin aside. Then conjured bow and shot it at the ground near his target, arrow exploding on contact with the surface. "That should silence you. Now where were we? Ah! The boy dearly treasured by my demented baby cousin."

Just as he was about to pick Bruin up, he got shot with a series of icicles and spirals of water. The attack was followed with a series of cards and waterfall pouring down on him. Nicandra, Larimar, Maize, and Rouge all joined their attacks to defend their friend.

"How much _life_… does few _children_ have… in their _fragile_ bodies!?" he yelled and conjured a whip which he smacked at the opposing people, sending fire projectiles at them.  
"Just enough… to protect one of our own!" yelled Pearl and leaped at him, scratching his right arm. The man was a bit wore down from the ongoing assault and barely knocked her away.  
"I'll _kill_ you… even if it's the last thing I'll do..." said Zelony.  
"Think you really can?" his cousin asked. "Your Aura is at a very low level, you know. You won't be able to even use that Semblance of yours on a _fly_."  
"Never… underestimate… your... opponent..."

Zelony then started to focus, a light green aura emanating from him. His cousin then charged at him with his guns pointed at him, but when he was about to unload a series of shots he glowed with purple aura and froze. However, it was brief and the red-clad man started to slowly break out of his opponent's Semblance's effect. With each passing moment, Zelony's Aura drastically lowered, yet he tried his best in keeping his opponent immobile.

However the quickly drained Aura caused him to faint. His cousin, certain of triumph, decided to change his plan and approached the green-haired man.

"You fought so brilliantly… for an empty cause. Now burn in hell!"  
"_NOOO~_!" screamed Bruin.

Just as the man was about to shoot Zelony in the head, a figure in white appeared and interrupted his attack, then followed with a strong kick knocking back the aggressor.

After a brief moment of having his eyes closed in terror, Bruin opened them and noticed a middle-aged woman standing between Zelony and his cousin. She had short, white hair with silver tips, and wore a silver-blue outfit. She had silver gauntlet on her right hand, mounted with a disc-shaped object composed of two white wings in a spiral manner.

"Carmin, you've done _enough_ today," she said, clearly angry with him.  
"_Gull_?! What are you doing here!?" he asked her, his tone mad.  
"Making sure you're not overdoing it, but as _always_ you're a drama queen," she replied with an annoyed sigh.  
"'_Queen_'? Don't insult me."  
"_Enough_," and she punched him. "You're a brilliant fighter, but you're also a few screws loose." She then turned to Bruin, the only person still awake among those who survived, "Consider yourself lucky. But know this: the next time you meet Claret, me, or, even worse, _both_ of us, you won't see another day."  
"B-but why—?" he was about to ask a question, but the woman picked Carmin up and strutted away from the plaza, then disappearing into the night.

He fought with his fatigue, but soon he passed out as well.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

That was something.

I might have probably gone a bit mad about how powerful Carmin is but there is a reason why he is so strong.

Teams BRNZ and PLTM are gonna have hard time putting themselves together after this event; I think I went especially hardcore on Bruin, a bit less on Zelony, the rest had it actually easy.

This is not the end of this season as there is going to be a chapter detailing the party's thoughts and decisions and stuff. Plus, I think about putting semester exams: I think it's weird that CRWBY haven't shown any exams apart of the initiation.

As always, I'd be thrilled to hear any feedback on my story, characters, and other things pertaining to the show.


	21. Chapter 17: A Turbulent Mind

(July 31, 2016)

* * *

**Chapter 17. A Turbulent Mind**

* * *

A plaza caught in flames. People crying in pain. Lifeless bodies scattered across the square. And a madman dead set on killing anyone whoever happened upon his path. Then image of his leader at the mercy of the devil…

"_Bruin_!" Zelony woke up shouting his friend's name.

He opened his eyes. He was in a place he didn't recognize. The last thing he remembered was fighting with his cousin with the help of his friends, desperately trying to protect his teammate.

"Mr. Zomp, you has startled us," came a voice of an adult woman.  
"W-where am I!? Where are my friends!?"  
"Please calm down," the woman said. Zelony looked at her, she seemed to be a nurse, judging by her attire. "You and your friends are here in Vale City General Hospital. You were brought here after the attack on Four Maidens' Plaza which happened eight days ago."  
"Eight… days?"  
"Yes, most of the victims woke as early as day five. With you now seven people have woken up."

Seven people… So one person hasn't woken up yet. Zelony hoped it wasn't the one person he cared about the most in his team.

"W-who is it?" he asked scared, voice broken with fear.  
"Mr. Brown," the nurse was sad saying this. "His wounds are the greatest of you eight. He will wake up, but when we can't say."

The green-haired man that stood up. Well, he tried at least. He yelped in pain and quickly returned to lying position.

"I'm afraid you can't visit your friend in your current position. Especially with all that apparatus attached to your body. I'll go fetch the doctor to check on you." Then she started to head for the door, but quickly turned and looked at Zelony, "If it's any comfort your friend is being looked after a friend of his. She had arrived just few minutes ago so don't worry."  
"A 'friend'? Who is it?"

Zelony was curious. Well, Bruin had a few friends outside their close group of friends, but who could be the mysterious woman? Among the somewhat close friends would be Team BLZE with two girls in it, but they weren't that close. The same went with stars of the year Teams RWBY and JNPR, but in neither of groups there was any girl Bruin got close. Oh, and there was this squirrel Faunus girl, but well… She was also out of the picture. Then it must be a friend from outside Beacon, but Bruin never mentioned anyone.

"A young girl with orange-red hair tied on a side, a really caring young soul," she said with a hint of a smile.  
"Could you please... ask her to visit me?" Zelony asked.  
"Certainly, Mr. Zomp," she smiled and left.

Zelony was lying, wondering who the girl was. He didn't exactly knew why he wanted to meet her, but maybe talking to her would ease his pain.

* * *

A girl with orange-red hair was sitting next to Bruin's bed, a look of worry on her face, but also of relief. She's been visiting Bruin for the past week since she heard the news. She also paid visits to other survivors of the attack, making sure they were resting and taking it easy.

However, she was most concerned about Bruin. Six people have woken so far, but he and his partner were still out cold. Doctors said that he's gonna make it, but the burn marks on his neck would remain for the rest of his life.

"Miss, Mr. Zomp would like to see you," came nurse. "He woke up just few minutes ago, but seems anxious to talk with you."  
"Really? That's good to hear."

The girl smiled in relief. One less person to worry now. Only Bruin remained, but his awakening was a big unknown. Hopefully, it would be soon.

"Now if you don't mind me I'd like to change the bandages on Mr. Brown's neck. In the meantime, you could visit Mr. Zomp," the nurse suggested.  
"Yes, thank you." The girl then stood up, and briefly held the boy's left hand in hers, "Get well soon, Bruin."

Few minutes later she found herself in front of the door to Zelony's room. She took a deep breath as she was a bit nervous about speaking with her friend's teammate for the first time.

She knocked a few times at the door and the person inside invited her in.

The girl entered the room, Zelony looking at her in surprise. Well, it was their first meeting so it was understandable to get such a reaction when they are just strangers.

"Are you… Bruin's friend?" the boy started.  
"Yes, my name is Serah," the girl replied with a smile. "I hope I'm not intruding."  
"N-no, not at all. Actually, I wanted to talk with you."  
"I must admit I wanted to talk with you too."  
"Y-yes?" the boy was surprised. "Oh, and my name's Zelony, 'Zel' for friends."  
"So we're friends already?" she asked teasingly with a smile on her face.  
"I guess, since you're Bruin's friend..."

Serah then sat on a chair next to Zelony's bed and measured him with her blue-green eyes. The boy looked at her confused, but didn't say anything.

"How do you know Bruin?" the boy started.  
"We're good friends, we've known each other since we were little kids. He was always a very emotional boy and was bullied by other because of that."  
"That sounds like him, alright." He paused for a bit and then asked her another question, "So how did you found about the attack?"  
"It's been on the TV for the past nine days or so," she replied. "When I saw Bruin and his teammates on the battle footage I knew I had to come check up on you."  
"_Us_? But we're strangers to you."  
"I'm Bruin's friend _and_ a Huntress-in-training. I couldn't live with myself if I cared only for him."  
"That's very kind of you, not many people are compassionate so much as you."  
"'Compassionate'? I would call it a normal reaction," the girl replied.  
"The nurse and you said you visited the others… How are they?"  
"Team PLTM and the two girls from your team are doing quite good actually. However Thistle is very worried for Bruin."  
"That's understandable, considering what the two have gotten our two teams _and_ one other into," Zelony chuckled.  
"Really?" Serah asked surprised.  
"Yeah, the two have actually organized quite an 'event' around All Hallows' Eve to bring together Team PLTM's then-fractured group."

Zelony then proceeded to tell her in great detail about the whole 'operation': Rouge and Nicandra practicing fighting with an armed golem, recruiting Team AZRE's help to make the construct appear Grimm, yet fight like a person, and have a voice, and finally about getting Professor Ozpin's clear for the event. Then how the actual event went, all accompanied by Zelony and Serah's laughter.

They boy was actually thankful: if not for Bruin's friend he would probably be having dark thoughts ans severe panic attacks and the like. However, Serah's presence had somehow a calming effect on him and he was sure the others she talked with would share the same opinion.

"Say, Serah, you aren't from Beacon, are you?"  
"No, I study in Vacuo actually, second year in Shade," Serah replied.  
"No offense, but shouldn't you actually be at your Academy and not in Vale?" Zelony wondered. "From what I know Academies arrive around the semester break, and it's..." he stopped he's been in coma for the past eight days or so and was confused about the current date.  
"It's second week of December," the girl provided. "I'm a representative of Shade on an archery contest. Think of it as a bit of a warm-up before the tournament."  
"Not many archers in Beacon though as far as I can tell," the boy said. "I think Dezaryl from Team AZRE and Eva from Team BLZE are the few archers we have."  
"Haven't met them. So far I've been practicing with a Professor of mine, the contest doesn't start until tomorrow."  
"Then shouldn't you be practicing then? I hate to be someone who's holding others."  
"Don't think like that. You're not holding back _anyone_."

Zelony looked at her with sad eyes. Serah was like an angel, that much was certain. He met many amiable people in his life, but the girl before him was an epitome of a blessing. He wondered if Bruin also thought that. And if it's the kind of girl he'd be into.

He shook his head, earning a questioning look from Serah, but he didn't pay attention to that. Then he sighed and thought for a bit.

Carmin was working with someone, otherwise that woman wouldn't come and save them. But who was his employer? And who was that woman? His cousin wasn't much of a "groupie", but this attack seemed almost planned, coordinated even.

"Serah, have you visited the others today yet?" he asked. He hoped she didn't.  
"No," came reply. "I came to Bruin first, then the nurse came and told you wanted to talk."  
"Good." A sigh of relief. "Can I ask you to relay a message to others?"  
"Yes, I don't see a problem with that. What is it?"  
"First, please tell the others 'hi' from me and that I'm good. Second, tell them that when we're out, I want to talk with them about the attack."  
"If you know something about the attack shouldn't you tell the police though?" Serah wondered.  
"It's a matter I'd rather discuss with my friends," Zelony answered. "And police wouldn't do much. You know how they are, aren't you?"  
"I suppose that with the Festival, ever-looming threat of Grimm, and White Fang attacks they have a lot of things to do. Still, I think you should them."  
"I don't expect you to understand. I am not willing to share this information with you." Zelony knew he sounded cold right now, but… "I barely know you. You might be Bruin's old friend, but through my life I learned that being too trusting is deadly for you."  
"I understand," and as strange as it was she smiled. "I hope you'll get better in no time. If there's anything you need, please, don't hesitate to ask."

With that they bid farewells and Serah left Zelony to meet his friends.

Over the course of the few next days, his health got better, doctors said that his Semblance had a minor influence over it. Since he didn't still have much strength, other friends visited Zelony. While he tried to maintain a rather cheery disposition, he struggled keeping it, especially since others were trying to get any information from him.

The fact that Bruin hasn't still woken up was worrying. Even the carefree Rouge started to give in to vexation.

After two more days all of Team PLTM along with the girls from Team BRNZ were given a clearance to return to Beacon after they recovered. They were also prohibited from any fighting till the end of the year since both their bodies and Auras had to regenerate naturally.

Only Zelony and Bruin remained. With his physical health improving, he visited his leader along with Serah, talking to him about the variety of topics, like weather, the upcoming Festival, and such.

However his mind was occupied with dark thoughts. He couldn't protect his friend from the monster his cousin is, despite acknowledging the fact that he would have never guessed such situation could have happened. And Carmin's lust for death, for his 'purge', was even stronger since he saw him last. And there was also his cousin's mysterious woman associate. There must be something bigger going on.

Yet he continued on putting a mask of light-heartedness. Somehow he felt that Serah could see through this facade, but for whatever reason she didn't ask him. He was thankful for that. She was a real angel.

But a single angel can't help when a hoard of monsters hiding among themselves lurked.

The darkness in the hearts of humans and Faunus alike was an abyss filled with mysteries, never to see the light, never to be uncovered.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

So here another chapter in the story, just for the end of July 2016 (although it's already August at the time I post it).

You can see I have quite shamelessly based this new character quite heavily upon a certain video game character, but well... Her name fitted the color naming rule very well (_sera_ is a plural for "evening" in Italian).

We are slowly approaching the end of Volume One in my story (it's a bit more extended than what is in canon, but the first Volume was rather short IMO).

As always I'm open to suggestions and constructive criticism.


	22. Chapter 18: My Fault

(September 18, 2016)

* * *

**Chapter 18. My Fault**

* * *

Yuletide was just a few days away, yet Bruin's condition wasn't improving very well. The burns on his neck has largely healed, but a few scars remained. For Zelony it served as a reminder of how bad a Huntsman he is, or so he thought.

He tried to occupy himself with the overdue schoolwork which piled up after the accident. However it was of little help. Even with the help of Nicandra, he struggled with making up. The blue-haired girl was quite patient with her teammate, although her partner was less so.

"Zel, you're _awful_," Rouge announced.  
"W-what do you mean?" he asked surprised, although he felt he knew what she was about.  
"You've been a lump since you woke up after the attack. The attack for which you" she grabbed a nearby pencil and pointed it at Zelony, "feel _awfully_ responsible. Awfully _too_ responsible, if you ask me."  
"No one asked _you_ about any opinion," he shot back.  
"Gosh, you're worse than Goodwitch!" and she stood up and left, snapping the door.  
"She is right, you know," Nicandra cut in.  
"And now you're on _her_ side?!"  
"She spoke the truth, the truth which hurts you very so. Please," the girl took Zelony's hand in hers, "if you feel overwhelmed by something, don't hesitate to share it. It might help you if others share your burden as well."

The boy said nothing. Carmin was his family, whether he liked it or not, it was a family business to him. It was his responsibility to resolve this crisis and dragging others was not his intention. He intended to speak with his team and Team PLTM about himself, Carmin, and what had caused his cousin to take such a drastic route, but he wasn't so sure anymore.

He then left the room, leaving Nicandra alone. The girl sighed, disappointed in his behavior.

"Was I not the same as you, just a few weeks ago?"

* * *

Zelony was walking through the corridor at a faster space than usual. He passed Thistle from Team PLTM along with Ace and Matt from Team AZRE. The three boys waved at him, smiles on their faces, but Zelony didn't even turn around.

"Shouldn't we go after him?" Thistle tilted his head.  
"Probably," Ace provided. "He looked frustrated. I'll go talk to him."  
"Nah," Matt said. "I'll go check on him."  
"You? You're not good at that sort of stuff," his leader noted.  
"I have a feeling it's something I can handle actually," the boy shot a smile and went after the green-haired man.  
"Should we go after them?" Thistle asked.  
"No," Ace sighed. "Let's see if Matt is really up to the task."

Initially Matt had a problem with locating Zelony, but after asking a few students he managed to track him into the library. He silently entered the large chamber and cautiously started to look for the boy. He passed a few alleys with no sight of his "target." Then he heard firm tapping of a keyboard accompanied with an angry growl in between. Curious, Matt followed the sounds to find Zelony apparently throwing tantrums at a computer station he was at.

Matt sighed. At first he wasn't sure he could do that: he wasn't gifted with words like Ace who could melt himself into everyone's heart with how caring he was. His confident smile disappeared, but after a moment he decided to just go with the show. After all his pride was kinda at stake and he wouldn't live knowing that Ace would probably be making fun of his poor "high level social skills" or something like that.

He then made a step forward when Zelony unexpectedly spoke.

"Matt, what you're doing here?" The green-haired boy tried to maintain a degree of self-control, but the other boy noticed that he was barely containing himself.  
"Erm, I came to study a bit," he replied, too fast for his own taste.  
"Alone? Would figure you'd be with Ace or that bowman from your team," he replied.  
"Dez."  
"What?"  
"That bowman's name. It's 'Dez,'" Matt provided. "Are you studying too?" he then added.  
"Yeah," he replied, although his eyes spoke differently.  
"Actually," he paused, "neither of us came here with studying in mind. I'm right, no?" Matt said. "I saw you with the guys few minutes ago, angry about something."  
"Oh? So you're a mind reader now?" Zelony said with a crossed look.  
"That's Dez's specialty actually," Matt clarified. "But back to the actual topic: don't you wanna talk about it with someone?"  
"That's the problem. Too many people I know are too caught up with my mess. I don't want any more victims."  
"Let's fight," the other boy proposed.  
"What?"  
"If I can't get you talking, I can at least try getting some of that steam out of your system," he said with a smile. "Besides, I could use a bit of training myself. So what do you say?"  
"I'm out of fighting til the end of the year, like the rest of my team and Team PLTM, don't you remember?"  
"Oh, right," he recalled Goodwitch's announcement when the seven people of the two team returned. "That psycho did a number on you all, didn't he?"

Zelony growled at the mention of his cousin, even though his name was not explicitly said. With each passing moment his hatred for Carmin grew and it was maddening for him. If only Bruin…

"Well, serves you right," came an unexpected voice a man.

The two boys turned around and saw Cardin with a wicked smile on his face. Next to him was Russel, seemingly really happy about something.

"Shut it, _Vulture_," Zelony said.  
"Oh, I haven't finished yet. You see, you and your little pack act like your kings of the jungle, and well… It was about time some sane person showed you how pathetic you _really_ are."  
"_Sane_? Do you even understand that word?" came a female voice.

A girl with long black hair and a bow on the top of her head appeared, her amber eyes piercing Cardin's head.

"Belladonna," Team CRDL's leader scoffed. "To what curse I owe your visit?"

"The one talking to me," Blake replied, a crossed look on her face. "The victims of that horrible man were both humans and Faunus alike. Do you not feel sorry even for humans that died?"  
"It's what they got for hanging out with those filthy Faunus," the boy shrugged.  
"What if someone from your family was among the killed? Would you still be in that psycho's twisted fanclub?" Matt asked.  
"Wouldn't happen to my family. We keep _hell_ away from those dirty grubs."  
"Why you—" Blake growled, but Zelony stilled her.  
"Could you take your teenage drama somewhere else? You're bothering others," the librarian came and reprimanded the group.

Cardin growled, but his partner covered his mouth.

The group left the library. Just as they left the room Cardin turned to Zelony, Matt, and Blake.

"See you on the arena in five minutes. I'm gonna crush your guts with my team."  
"For someone who talks so high, you sure need a backup," Zelony quipped. "Such a vulturous technique."  
"I wanna see you bleed, Bushman," Cardin growled.  
"Haven't you heard? He's out of fighting til the year's end," Matt defended.  
"I. Don't. Care."

And he left. The remaining three just looked at themselves.

"I'll ask my partner to sub for you," Matt proposed.  
"There's no need, I could handle those four pricks alone."  
"Zelony, he's right, you know," Blake spoke. "Even though you might feel good, such attack leaves strain on your Aura than a usual battle."  
"Really, guys, there's no need."

Matt quickly called to Dez who has accepted the offer. In fact, he was quite excited. Strangely, Blake also called her partner, Yang, who, to no one's surprise, welcomed the offer.

"Seriously, you're all giving me a headache today," the green-haired boy complained.  
"I don't know you very well, actually not really," Blake admitted, "but I can sense you have a great connection to the attack on the plaza and you really care for all those that were lost."  
"And what's your point?" Zel asked.  
"I want to help you."  
"Guys, we _really_ need to get going," Matt reminded and they started to run for the arena.

On their way there, they quickly visited the armory and took their equipment. When they arrived to the arena, they noticed many students in the stands. Dez, Yang, and Team CRDL were already on the battleground. The archer and the martial artist were crossing daggers with the other team, awaiting arrival of the remaining participants.

"You're using a replacement now, Treeboy?" Cardin said to Zelony.  
"Only because I am still recovering. But I can assure you that when I'll return to my full strength I'll kick asses of your _whole_ team, _Vulture_," Zelony replied. "Give me a good show," he turned to Matt, Dez, Blake, and Yang as he walked to the stands.

Zelony then took a place next to Nicandra, who was strangely there. He wanted to ask her what she's doing her, but her single look resulted in restraining from asking.

The fight hasn't even started yet, but the stands were rooting for both sides, although the "not Team CRDL" was somewhat louder. Zelony smiled, realizing that many young people like him were not that bad like Cardin and his team. Still, he knew that there were people who no matter what wouldn't change at all.

Zelony looked around once more. Even more strangely, he didn't notice Rouge anywhere in the stands. He thought that such a fun-loving girl would certainly attend such an event and see their friends kick vultures' asses. Well, they did argue earlier. She was probably letting some steam out of her system.

Ace then came to the arena and stood in the middle of the battleground.

"I will act as a referee of sorts in this match, mainly to keep you in line, you four," he turned to Cardin and his team.  
"What? You don't trust me?" he spat.  
"You are an unpredictable person, Cardin. Someone needs to watch you. Besides, there are witnesses if anything out of rules will happen."  
"I'm as clean as a snow," Cardin replied with a sickly grin. "Now let's do it."

Ace counted to three and when he said "Start!" the two groups charged to clash with each other. Russel charged at Blake, slashing wildly with his daggers, but the girl leaped over him and charged at him midair, crashing the man into the ground. As he stood up up, Blake followed with a flurry of rising slashes from her weapon in twin daggers form and finished with a horizontal kick, throwing her opponent out of the ring.

Next was Matt's encounter with Dove. The gunblade wielder slashed his opponents a few times, the hammer wielder blocking the strikes with his mighty weapon. Dove then leaped back and shot a few times, but Matt just ignored that and charged at him and swung his hammer upward, his opponent barely dodging the attack. However, he quickly followed it with a staggering kick and brought his hammer down, the aftershock knocking his opponent out.

Another duo was Dez against Sky. At first they exchanged flurry of sword and halberd, but quickly leaped back seeing as it was ineffective. Dez switched his weapon into bow mode and started to shoot arrows, which his opponent was deflecting with his skillful rotation of his weapon. Sky then leaped into the air and descended onto Dez, pointing his halberd at him. The archer then quickly changed his weapon into a sword and assumed a defensive position. The steel clashed and Sky's halberd was temporarily impaled into the ground. As his opponent was to draw his weapon, Dez spin-kicked him throwing him a few meters away from him, while changing his weapon into a bow and shooting a salvo of explosive arrows at him that reduced his opponent's Aura to critical level.

The final duet was between Yang and Cardin. First the girl charged at him, a salvo of punches aimed straight at his face, but the man was evading her attacks. He then followed with a wide horizontal swing from his mace, but Yang simply braced herself with her gauntlets and was pushed back a bit. Cardin quickly followed with a diagonal strike paired with a punch, but the girl dodged both attack and shot-punch him across the battleground.

"Why you little—!" he cursed as he was standing up.

Cardin smashed his mace into the ground, sending a fiery wave at Yang. She simply leaped over it and brought her right gauntlet at Cardin's feet, shooting a bullet from it bursting in a pillar of flame. She then followed with a back-flip kick, launching him into the air and shoot bullet at him from her other gauntlet which hit him and burst, sending him crashing at a wall, way out of the battleground.

"You talk too much, Cardin," she said, finishing the match.

A bit more of a half of the stands was cheering the victory of Yang, Blake, Dez, and Matt, while the rest booed it. _Must be those Faunus haters like Cardin_, Zelony thought. The people in the arena slowly dispersed, with Cardin and his teammate having to be carried into infirmary.

"That was nice and cool actually, but what exactly happened?" Yang asked Zelony when only some members of Teams RWBY, AZRE, and BRNZ remained.

And so Matt explained her seeing frustrated Zelony and following him to the library. He was asking him to tell him what was on his mind and when the conversation started to be about the attack on plaza it was then when Cardin "joined."

"Still Zel hasn't told you what's eating him?" Yang asked.  
"He has kind of a martyr syndrome," came Nicandra's reply.  
"Is this connected with the attack on the Maidens' Plaza?" Blake inquired.  
"Yeah. Blames himself for not being able to stop—" Rouge appeared out of nowhere and started to explain, but was quickly cut off by her partner who covered her mouth.  
"_Rouge_."  
"—to stop his cousin from killing people back then," she finished after she managed break out from being silenced.

Zelony, filled with anger, slapped her across her face.

"You _bitch_!" and he run away.

Rouge's cheek was burning red and she grumbled a bit, but she summoned Undine who soothed the hit spot.

"Yeowch," she said. "Such a grown guy, but such crybaby."  
"Will he be alright?" Ace asked.  
"I would like to say 'yes,' but I'm afraid that's might not be happening soon," Nicandra said.  
"Why is that?" Team AZRE's leader inquired.  
"It's because of Bruin. Zelony feels responsible for his current predicament."  
"We can't do much for him right now," Blake said, who was silent til now.  
"So what do we do? I'd hate to leave him alone," Matt said.  
"We wait, wait for Bruin to wake up. That's the best solution I can think of," Ace replied.  
"Well, it doesn't help him even a bit when we're standing around like some trees in a forest," Rouge said. "Let's get going. We all have our own things to do."  
"That's… cold," said Nicandra. "But you are right. Everyone, let's return to our duties then."

Everyone agreed and each went their own way.

"Zelony, I know that feeling," Matt said and joined his teammates.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Nothing really interesting here: just more drama in Team BRNZ and Cardin's ass getting trashed yet again.

I think I'll post two more chapters and will be done with Volume 1.


End file.
